One shots
by Rhodes11
Summary: All of my one shots in one place!
1. Finally

**Finally**

**Beta: Fitmom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Here I was, lying on the lumpy, springy worn out sofa that resided in my best friend's garage. As I flipped through the pages of my favorite Emily Brontë book 'Wuthering Heights' I found myself thinking that there was nowhere else I'd rather be. Even though I could hardly get through a single line of my beloved book because of the constant bashing and clanging of Jacob's tools, I really didn't care.

Jake was fiddling with some mechanical part under the rabbit. There was a soft beat coming out of his beat up radio.

Jacob and his father Billy didn't have much money but they never let that get them down. If something had broken in the house Jake would simply sit down and fix it. I admired that about him, he never spent money just for the sake of spending money. He would make sure it was something they would get a lot of use out of and wouldn't just sit on the side as a dust collector.

As I looked around his medium sized garage I could see empty cans of soda, packets of chips that had been opened and left. I couldn't help but smile.

Jake had tons of pictures on the walls of him Quil and Embry, or pictures of me and him chilling. Out of his entire photo collection I must admit I did have a favorite, the picture was taken two years ago when I just turned seventeen and Jake was fifteen. We were both messing around on First beach and he had lifted me onto his shoulders, we both had grins on our faces the size of houses. That was a good day.

I didn't know why, but whenever I saw Jake smile my world just seemed to turn a lot happier, everything seemed brighter. Jake was the sun to my world.

I attempted to return my focus back to my book, after the fifth time of rereading the same paragraph I decided to give up.

I sat up into a sitting position and threw my book over to the space on the sofa.

"Read it already?" came from a muffled voice from underneath the car. I smiled and stood up and walked over to the hood of the car.

"No smart ass, I have not read it yet. All your crashing and banging was distracting me" I stated as I leaned over the open bonnet, staring down at a smirking Jacob. Cocky bastard.

Jake gave me one of his pearly white toothy grins whilst tightening something up with his wrench. "That's strange. I thought all you chicks were meant to have that multi-tasking thing going on" He looked up at me with a gleam in his perfect eyes. Whoa! Where did that come from!

My face must have shown my sudden discomfort as Jacob's face turned from his beaming grin into a frown.

"Bells...you ok?" His voice was laced with concern.

I closed my eyes desperately trying to get a grip on these sudden emotions. What the hell was going on with me? I had always thought Jacob was very attractive, but the way I was feeling at this precise moment...well I wanted to pull him out from under that car and do some rather bad things to him.

"Uh...erm...yeah of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. This wasn't like me! He was my best friend for Christ sake. I should not be having these sexual feelings about him.

"Er...you just kinda went a little weird on me there. You sure you're ok?" I would do more than go weird if I were on you, I thought. Whoa girl!

I seriously had to get control of my emotions as Jacob would automatically know if there was something wrong.

With him being a gigantic wolf and all.

It still amazes me how I remain so calm about my best friend morphing into a humongous wolf midair, any other 'normal' girl would most probably freak out and run to the nearest hiding place.

But as I stood over the bonnet of his beloved car, I felt perfectly safe. Safer than I had in a while and it was a nice feeling.

Jacob wheeled out from under the front of the rabbit. As soon as he sat up my heart skipped a beat. He looked smoking hot! His jeans had grease caked over them; his beautiful russet skin had beads of sweat running down his fuck awesome eight pack. As I looked further up his amazing body I saw things on him I'd never really taken any notice of before now. Like how well defined his neck was, the indentations from where he had been in fights and got injured. The line of 3 freckles he had going along his strong shoulder blades.

I watched intently as he grabbed his grey t-shirt and wiped the remainder of grease from his hands. My treacherous eyes made their way back to his shoulders and arms, as he wiped his hands I saw his biceps twitch.

As I watched him I had the sudden need to help clean him. I knelt down next to the front tire and took the shirt out of his hand.

"Erm...Ok...do you object to me cleaning myself now?" Jake chuckled as he watched me with a confused expression on his face.

I brought his left hand toward me and began cleaning off the excess grease. "Of course not, why do you object to me helping you clean yourself?" I sat down on the cool cemented floor and began wiping each of his fingers. As I removed the residue off him, I felt his gorgeous brown eyes burn through me.

I tried my best to keep myself from engaging our eyes. But my heart and soul screamed at me to look up, just once.

I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw him looking at me like I were the best thing he had ever seen. My heart drummed so hard against my ribcage, I was sure his wolf ears could hear it.

After I'd finished with his left hand I scooted over and began cleaning his right. As my fingers gripped his wrist I felt him turn his hand ever so slightly and grasp my pale one.. His fingers were amazingly warm against my skin. It was the most soothing thing I had ever felt.

I closed my eyes as I let myself surrender to his gentle touches. I felt several tingling sensations shoot through my arm as the pads of his fingers teased my sensitive skin. As his gentle fingers circled my wrist as my mouth betrayed my mind and I let out a faint moan.

But of course with Jacob having uber hearing, my faint moan must have sounded like yell or scream to him.

I saw his beautiful golden face form a grin "Not used to being warm huh, Bells?"

A huge part of me wanted to scowl at him and push his stupidly warm fingers off my skin, but the other half of me that was in serious trouble with my emotions was slowly losing the will to fight.

"It feels nice..." our eyes locked, his hand began venturing further up my arm. Everything in my body told me to crawl forwards and take his mouth with mine, but he was my best friend. What if we kissed and it all turned out wrong?

"I know you feel what I feel Bella..." Jake whispered as he scooted closer to me. I did feel it and I did want it, more than anything. But his friendship meant more to me than anything in the world. I didn't think I could cope if I lost him.

"Jake...we can't do this..." I mumbled as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Jacob scooted closer to me and placed his legs around me.

"Yes we can honey...you're just scared" His other hand moved up and gently took hold of my chin. Moving my face around to his he looked straight in my eyes.

"Why are you denying yourself something that is so natural...so easy" His index finger trailed along my bottom lip.

"Bella...I've told you this before, but I'll tell you every second of everyday if it means you'll believe it..." Jacob took hold of my hand and placed it against his heart. Oh my God. "I love you Bella Swan. I'm so in love with you it physically hurts. I want you to be with me, I want you to give me a chance to show you how real love feels." his hand gently stroked my tender cheek.

"I wanna come get you every night and take you out on dates; I wanna feel this soft hand in mine..." He stopped and looked at my lips "I would give anything to feel those beautiful lips moving against mine..."

God I wanted that so bad. I really did.

I saw him gulp hard as his eyes lowered down my body, his jaw clenched as they settled on their destination, my breasts.

"I'd give anything to make love to your gorgeous body..." And that right there was my undoing. I couldn't hold back my need for him anymore. I threw down his top and all but lunged at him.

I threw my hands around his neck and felt him stumble backwards a little. My left hand firmly cupped his cheek as I tilted his head towards mine. Our lips touched and it was the most heavenly, amazing experience I'd ever felt in my entire life.

I let out whispered moans now and then as his lips caressed mine. I felt Jacobs big hands wind around my waist, my knees settled either side of his thighs pinning him down.

Oh my god, what am I doing?

Before I knew what I was doing I pulled away and quickly moved off of him. As I walked toward his work bench I heard him panting from our kiss.

"Bells...that...that was..."

"Wrong. That was wrong..." I heard him scoff and jump to his feet.

"Wrong? You think what we just did was wrong?" his voice was full of shock. I nodded in agreement. He didn't understand how I felt. I wanted that kiss to continue more than anything. But he was right, I was scared.

"I don't get you Bella, I really don't get you!" he picked up his top and put it back on. Then he threw a spanner against the wall of his garage. With his power I'm surprised he didn't make a hole!

I decided I needed to stop being such a pansy and face my problem head on. I slowly turned around and saw Jacob leaning over the bonnet of his rabbit.

"What don't you get, Jake?" I folded my arms protectively around my chest as if I were trying to shield myself from his wrath.

He slammed his fist down onto his car bonnet and stood up in a defensive stance.

"I don't get how you can kiss me like that and then say it was wrong! When we both know how extremely right it felt" I couldn't help but wince away from him as he looked at me. He had every right to be mad at me. Heck, I was mad at me!

"Jake...I..."

"You what Bella, huh? What are you gonna tell me now huh? You gonna pull out the 'I'm sorry' card and then run off crying?" I knew he was mad at me but now he was being evil. And I didn't deserve that.

"Why are you being like this, Jacob?" I asked in disbelief.

He stalked towards me and firmly gripped my arms "I'm being like this because I know that deep down in your heart, here in my arms is where you wanna be. I'm being like this because, I'm so totally and utterly in love with you it's killing me." he looked down at my now numb arm.

"I'm being like this because I'm tired Bella, I'm tired putting my heart on the line, for you to come along and rip it apart" I could hear the struggle he faced to not cry in front of me.

I didn't quite know what came over me whether it was sense or just plain stupidity but I couldn't stand there and watch him hurt because of me.

"You think I like doing this to you?" my voice squeaked a little as I held back my own tears "You think I like having to constantly hold back my feelings for you?" as I said that I saw his eyes bolt straight to mine.

I managed to free my arms from his grip and cup his face "You're not the only one who is tired Jake, I'm tired. I'm tired of having to hide how crazy I am about you...Trust me you have no idea how badly I wanted to continue that kiss"

Jake kept his arms by his side but his stance relaxed a little. I saw his eyes widen as I declared how crazy I was for him.

"Then why did you pull away" his tone all but broke my heart. He sounded so defeated. I did that to him. Me.

I took a step closer to him and placed my palms flat against his chest "Because I was scared. Jake you have no idea how much I value our friendship..." I saw him shake his head in disagreement. I knew what he was thinking; we were both far beyond the realms of friendship. And he was right.

"But...I value this..." I placed my hand over his heart "So much more. I love you Jake. I think I always have but that kiss we shared just cemented it" I slowly leaned my head toward his. It was now or never and I wasn't letting this chance slip passed me again.

My index finger ran along his lower lip as our eyes locked. I glanced down at his luscious lips and leaned in the rest of the way. My lips enveloped his and my tongue swept across his bottom lip. As my tongue met his mouth I heard him let out a moan.

Oh my.

Hearing him moan because of me was very thrilling. His erotic sound sent a tingling sensation through my whole body straight down to my core. Which from the way he just tensed, I'm guessing he could smelled my arousal.

Before we went any further with this I needed to clear something up. I reluctantly peeled my lips from his and pressed my forehead against his.

"I lied" I felt his eyebrows furrow together at my statement.

"About what?"

"When I told you the kiss we shared earlier was wrong. I lied. It was the most magical thing I've ever felt, there's no way that could have been wrong" I felt Jacob sigh with relief and kiss my forehead.

"Well... if it was wrong...I don't wanna be right" he chuckled and held me close.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" we both chuckled. Well I've been called worse!

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm crazy in love with you" He gave me a wide smile and palmed my cheeks.

"Say it again" he whispered softly into my ear.

I smiled and moved my lips to his earlobe "I. Love. You" I felt him nestle his head into my neck and sigh contented.

"Three years. I've waited nearly three years for you to say those three words to me...and now I've heard them...I've realized it was so worth the wait" I smiled at his little confession. As I stood in his arms I realized I had been harboring those three words for just as long.

"God it feels so good to finally hear them" he chuckled and planted soft kisses along my neck. It made me close my eyes and slightly arch my neck to the side.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Normally I'd love to listen to you talk, but right now I just want you to shut up and kiss me" he seductively grinned at me and softly placed his sweet lips back where they should have been all along, on mine.

Our lips slowly danced together, molding together as if they were made to fit each other's. He tasted so good, I wanted more. I felt his hands wrap themselves around my waist. Almost as if he was scared to venture anywhere else.

Even though he was the Alpha of his pack, when it came to me, he became gentle and tender. Normally I would love that. But right now I needed to see his Alpha.

As our kiss deepened I lowered my hands down to his and gently moved his hand to cup my ass. I heard him let out a very faint growl.

There's my Alpha.

I trailed my hands back up his gorgeous figure and laid them on his neck.

My mouth yearned to feel his tongue; I craved to explore the magical wonderland that was his mouth. I gently tugged at his lower lip with my teeth making him open his mouth for me.

As soon as I was free to explore his mouth I found myself in heaven, every part of him felt mind blowing. The feel of his wet tongue lapping mine was enough to make me moan a little.

My moan must have awoken the wolf in him as he abruptly pinned me up against his work bench. He stopped the kiss momentarily and in one swift movement all his tools were flying to the floor. I smiled and bit my lip. This was exciting and I loved it.

He gently kissed my bare shoulder, letting me know that my Jake was still inside that dominant man.

Jake reached down and gripped my upper thighs, lifting me onto the now clear workbench.

We both knew where this was going and I for one wasn't going to stop it. Before we returned back to our passionate kiss he softly stroked my cheek and whispered.

"Are you nervous?" I gazed lovingly at him and leaned into his palm.

"No, I'm not. Not at all" I softly leaned in and kissed his lips. I could sense he was hesitant.

"Are you..." he looked down almost as if he were embarrassed. "A little, I've...I've never done this before" I smiled and laced his hands with mine.

"Neither have I..." His head shot up to meet mine with a surprised look on his face. "Really...you mean...you've never?" I shook my head and met his gaze.

"Nope, you'll be my first" a small smile spread across his face. His lips met mine and I swear I almost came right then.

His fingertips slowly made their way toward the hem of my top; just before he moved any further he looked up to me.

"Are you sure this is what you want, honey?" I smiled and as my way of approving I reached down and lifted his shirt pulling it up over his body and off his head.

"Jake, make love to me"

He groaned and lovingly attacked my lips with his. His firm but gentle hands slowly lifted the hem of my top. His warm fingers made contact with my bare waist as he continued to glide the fabric up my slightly trembling body.

Seconds later my top was removed and thrown to the floor, Jake stood back and gazed wide eyed at my body. This made me feel slightly uncomfortable as I've never been one to be the center of attention.

I began to move my hands around to cover up my exposed stomach when he reached forward and stopped my hands halfway.

"Don't do that, Bells. Don't hide your beauty from me" I blushed slightly and placed my hands back were they originally were.

Jake stood before me and let his eyes trail over my milky white body. He slowly stepped forwards and placed his pointer finger on my chin which forced me to move my head in line with his.

"You are beautiful" he leaned forward and caressed my lips with his. The kiss started out gentle and loving but as I began to relax again the kiss turned more possessive. My hands worked their way up his flawless back. My fingers gliding over every battle mark and scar on his bronze back.

His hands snaked around my neck and pulled my face closer to his so he could deepen the kiss. I felt his warm hands slither up my goose-bumpy arms towards the straps of my bra. Now I was slightly nervous.

My lips began to trail down his neck as he started to slide down my straps. I wasn't nervous because this wasn't what I wanted. I was nervous because I was about to make love to my best friend. The man I had been totally and irrevocably in love with for as long as I could remember. What if I wasn't good? What if I didn't live up to his expectations? What if I were a complete let down?

"Bells...what's wrong?" he mumbled against my jaw line.

"Nothing, I'm fine" his sensual kisses stopped and he moved his face in front of mine.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I know you better than you know yourself..." he cupped my cheeks "So tell me what's wrong, please babe"

I huffed and bit my lip in frustration at myself.

"Jake, what if us doing this changes how you feel for me? What if I'm not what you've imagined? What-" I was suddenly silenced by his lips.

"Bella Swan, I love you. Continuing this journey in our love will never EVER change how I feel for you. If anything it will solidify my already unbreakable love for you" my heart soared with love. My nervousness and resistance now vanished as I sat on his workbench and all I wanted to feel was his strong hands on me.

"I'm ready..." I softly whispered in his ear. He lovingly smiled and planted his lips on my shoulder. His fingertips slid my straps the rest of the way down, he worked his lips back up to my ear as his hands wound around to the clasp on my bra.

"I promise you this; I will go as slow and as gentle as you want. I could never hurt you, Bells" I smiled. I already knew that but it was a relief to hear.

As his hands started to work on removing my bra he slightly fumbled with the clasp. I felt his hands tremble against my skin. I reached behind me and grasped his hands in mine.

"I trust you Jake, take this off for me...please" I felt the clasp release and the fabric drop slightly. As he removed the bra his lips sucked on my earlobe. Seconds later it was removed and he flung it behind him. We both smiled and held each other close.

My nipples made contact with his naked chest and I heard him hiss in pleasure.

"Geez..."

My hands fumbled down to his belt as our breathing began to pick up. He reached behind me and cupped my ass. I groaned out in pleasure and unbuckled his belt. I felt him tense slightly as I began pulling the leather strap free from his loops. I gave it a quick tug and with a clink it fell to the floor.

"Bella, I...I want you so bad" I softly kissed his nose.

"So take me, Jake. I'm right here" he lifted me up off the workbench and walked us towards his rabbit. Before setting me on the hood he placed me down on the cold floor. He gave me a quick peck and wink then headed to the back of his car. He grabbed his blanket and walked back toward me.

He threw it onto the cool, hard floor and smoothed it out. He turned back to me and gave me a shy smile. I slowly walked towards him and placed my hands around his neck.

"You're amazing. You really are" he gave me his trademark grin and lowered me onto the blanket.

"Only just realizing that, huh? Babe" even when we were just about to make love he still had to flash me his famous 'Black' charm. I giggled and pulled him down on top of me. I smiled and ran my hands through his soft, black hair.

"Just shut up and give me those lips" he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me passionately. His mouth worked mine for a good few minutes until he started to venture lower. He kissed down past my neck and softly nibbled at my tender skin.

My body began to writhe underneath him as he lowered closer to my hard buds. His hands gently teased the flesh under my breasts. His tongue slipping out and ran down the strip of skin between my twins.

Before I knew it he had taken my full breast in his mouth and began to lap and suck my sensitive nipple.

I bit my lip and placed both my hands either side of his head as my body began to react to his intimate touches.

"Jake..." I whimpered as his mouth sucked on my nipple. His tongue felt amazing. I had imagined what this felt like many times before, but that was nothing in comparison to this. It felt truly sensational.

He teased one nipple then the other, making sure he had covered every inch of me. Jacob moved one hand between our naked upper bodies and traced my curves until he reached my shorts, my legs separated instinctively, giving him the permission he needed. His long, rough fingers slid under my shorts and began to tease my sensitive core. He brought his delightful mouth back to mine and lovingly placed kisses all over my face.

"You feel so good, Bells" Jake moaned. I bit my lip as his fingers teased my sensitive lips.

"Jacob..." the moan left my mouth in a high pitched tone.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby" his voice low and huskily, as he kissed my bare shoulder.

It was all too much, I marveled in his soft, intimate touches. I wanted to scream his name as his fingers teased my clit. I had never felt so alive in all my life, and to think; I was so close to giving all this up.

"Jay...Jake..." I whimpered. I needed to touch him, make him feel as good as he was making me. With all my might I hooked my legs around his and rolled us over, so I was straddling his groin.

My hips started to move in a circular motion, I looked down and saw Jacob's face in pure ecstasy as I ground my soaking wet core along his jean clad hard cock. He gripped hold of my hips and brought himself up. I damn near screamed out in pleasure as his fingers slipped back into my shorts and continued to tease my wet core; I panted loudly into his ear and bit down on his earlobe.

"Fuck, Bells" he growled in pleasure. I grinned against his cheek and roughly kissed his lips. My hand snaked its way down his body and took hold of his delicious cock, through his jeans. My mouth soaked up every moan, groan and whimper he made as I worked him.

"You're so big" I whispered. I felt him grin slightly against my skin.

Before I knew what was happening, he had rolled us over so I was lying on the blanket. We needed each other so much, we were equally as turned on; I just wanted to strip him naked and have him fill me up completely.

I reached down towards his jeans and began to unbutton them. I managed to free him and slide them halfway down, using my toes to bring them down the rest of the way. He stepped out of them and shoved them to the side, moving back between my legs. The sight of his rock hard cock through his boxers made me wild with lust. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and brought him down to me, our lips crashed together with such force our teeth grazed against each other's. Our bodies began to grind together, creating an unbelievable amount of pleasure. I gasped as I felt his dick poke my groin. Jake broke away from the kiss and looked down at me while panting heavily, his facial expression was one of a nervous yet needy man.

Now it was my turn to reassure him.

I cupped his face and pulled him toward me "Baby...don't be nervous or scared. You are amazingly sexy, there is no one else I would rather give myself to then you..." he blushed and bit his lip.

Jake's hands moved to my jean shorts and slowly removed them. His fingers hooked around the slim fabric of my underwear and slid them down with my shorts. Once they were off he stood back and ran his hand along his neck shaking his head in disbelief.

"God you are fuckin beautiful..." I sat up and placed my hands on his grey boxers. I let my hand slide under his waistband and rest on his firm butt. He groaned closing his eyes. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and whispered.

"Is this really happening...?" I kissed his shoulder and slid his boxers off over his ass and let them fall to the floor.

We were both completely naked and I strangely felt so comfortable and at ease with it. It felt perfectly natural to me.

"Only if you still want it to" he removed his head from my neck and laid me back down on the blanket. I had imagined what my first time would be like. Never in a million years did I think it would be on the floor of Jacob Black's garage. And I was perfectly ok with it.

He cupped my ass and bought me toward him "Are you serious? Bella I need you more than air" we both kissed each other as he positioned himself at my opening.

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say and I promise I'll stop" I nodded and lay down on the blanket waiting for the pain to submerge me.

"Please, tell me if it hurts, baby" I squeezed his hands in response not being able to answer him at that particular moment.

I felt his tip slowly start to enter me and stretch my walls. The pain had yet to take me over as he continued to push until he reached my dreaded barrier. I didn't feel any pain but it began to feel a little uncomfortable.

He stopped and looked down at me with a pained expression on his face. Like he knew he was about to hurt me and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Just do it honey, do it quick" he nodded and began passionately kissing my lips. Jake squeezed my hands and with one last push his broke through causing me to hiss in pain.

"Geez..." I cried out into his shoulder. He repeatedly kissed my naked skin, and rubbed soothing circles on my hip, trying to distract me.

"I'm so sorry baby, just focus on me and the pain will subside" I nodded as a tear escaped my eye. I saw the hurt in his eyes and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't stop, honey..." he gave me time to adjust to his size and I nodded letting him know to continue.

He began to thrust slowly in and out of me, the pain slowly faded away and was replaced by tidal waves of pleasure.

Our bodies began to rock together and as he thrust I met him halfway. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and saw the immense pleasure he felt. His mouth formed an 'O' shape as he rocked into me.

With each thrust several whimpers and moans escape my lips, I could see my moans were turning him on as he began to move faster.

"Jake...oh God..." he released my left hand and brought his up behind my neck.

"Harder Baby... Harder" he followed my command and pushed harder. I felt him nestle his head in my neck and place tender kisses there.

"Bells...fuck, you feel so good" I could feel my walls begin to clamp around his shaft, I wanted to enjoy this for a little while longer. I ran my trembling hands over his sweaty body, slowly circling his biceps.

"Mm...God...go deeper" I demanded. I couldn't get enough of him. The sounds of our wet skin slapping together echoed around the garage. I needed him so bad, but I wasn't willing to release yet.

"Baby, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold on...I'm so close" he moaned into my ear. I nodded and passionately kissed him.

"I love you so much Jacob Black"

As soon as I said that our eyes locked and he looked down at me like I was his whole world, I heard him gasp. I didn't know what happened but he suddenly stopped our lovemaking and looked at me like he was seeing into my soul.

He gazed at me like I was the only thing that mattered to him. His eyes bored into mine and I saw a tear escape his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, it wasn't raw or possessive. This kiss was full of the love and passion we had been holding back from each other for three years.

He moved his lips to my ear and very faintly whispered "Finally"

I was confused, finally? What did finally mean?

He continued to rock into me for a little while longer when I couldn't hold back anymore. My walls clamped around his cock and a ripple of enormous pleasure flew through my body causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh My God! Jake...oh Jesus..." I couldn't help it as my cries of pleasure practically shattered the glass windows of his garage. The immensity of it was so much more than I had anticipated.

Moments later I saw Jake's face crease up as his own orgasm shot through him.

"Argh...fuck me!" he cried as he thrust one more time.

"Bella...oh fuck! I love you...I love you" I watched in awe as he rode out his release. It was amazing to watch him feel so much pleasure because of the love we had made.

He looked down at me puffing and panting. His chest heaved heavily. He softly kissed over my heart. He moved himself slightly as he collapsed down so he didn't hurt me.

We stayed connected for a while as we let our bodies recover. I placed kisses on his forehead as his breathing settled back down. I saw the sweat drip from his face down onto my chest. His mouth ever so slightly touched my glistening skin.

A few minutes Jake looked up at me with the biggest smile on his face, while his hands laced through my knotted hair.

"You...that...amazing" I smiled and kissed his forehead while my fingers ran through his short black hair.

"Yeah...that really was...amazing" I felt him smile and kiss the curve of my breast.

"Bells?" he asked as he drew circles on my thighs.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Did...did I...ya know...oh fuck this is embarrassing. Did I do ok?" I chuckled a little. Did he really just ask me if HE did ok?

I sat up and which forced Jake to remove himself from me. As soon as he disconnected, I whimpered at the loss.

I carefully inched towards the edge of blanket, my body felt like jelly after our amazing lovemaking. I knew if I stood up I'd end up crumbling to the floor so I sat there and collected myself.

Jake reached behind me and pulled the blanket over both our bodies. He brought me closer to him and wrapped me up in his strong warm arms.

"You were absolutely amazing, Jake" he smiled and softly kissed my shoulder.

"You know, now there's no getting rid of me. I already loved you so much, more than life before we made love. But now after that...amazing journey we just took together. I will love you and continue loving you for the rest of my life. You're stuck with me Miss Swan"

I chuckled into his chest. He had absolutely no idea how happy I was to hear that. Because there was nowhere else I would rather be.

"You know what...you've just made me the happiest girl alive. I will die a happy woman if I get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I truly mean that, Mr. Black"

We both smiled and stood holding each other for a little while longer, until Jake lifted me and walked to the passenger side of his rabbit. He opened the door and slowly settled us in putting me on his lap.

"That better, Bells?"

"As long as I'm with you I'm always better" I felt so much more connected to Jake now, now he wasn't just my best friend. He was my entire life.

"Bells...there's something I need to tell you..." I looked up at him and nodded.

"When you told me you loved me, then looked in my eyes...something life altering happened...to be honest I'm so unbelievably happy it's happened I'm having trouble believing it" Ok now I was confused, Life altering?

I sat up and looked into his gleaming eyes as he softly stroked my face "I'm not quite sure how to explain it but I'll give it a go...er...see us werewolves have this crazy fucked up way of finding the one we are supposed to be with, the one who we're basically made for."

He bit his lip and played with my fingers as he spoke.

"Ok erm...so the deal is whenever we look into the eyes of our imprints our world changes, it kinda revolves around them. Everything we do is for them. We'd give our lives to make sure they are safe. If our imprint ever got hurt or died it would most likely kill us.

He smiled and looked at me while he palmed my face.

"Bells, when I looked at you...my whole world flipped upside down, you became the center of my gravity. You are the thing keeping me on this earth...not air or any shit like that...it's you."

Oh my God!

"Bella when we made love, I imprinted on you and I cannot tell you how fuckin over the moon I am about it. I already knew you were the one for me but now I have the imprint to prove it..." he softly kissed my lips and held me close.

I was his imprint. I was his center of gravity. Me! Tiny old accident prone, clumsy Bella Swan was the imprint of a 6ft7 freakin God!

Oh my fuckin God!

"Baby...please say something...you're scaring me right now" I literally didn't know what to say so I just did what came naturally.

I pressed my lips against his and made sure he felt all the love that I held in my heart for him.

"I love you Jacob Black...I always have and I always will, imprint or no imprint it's me and you forever Mr. Black.

He let out a breath of relief and passionately kissed my lips. "Damn straight it is...God I love you so much".

Our kiss was slow yet fast, hard yet soft. It was everything we could possibly need. I no longer had to worry about getting too close to him, and then a few years down the line finding myself heartbroken. We belonged to each other, always and forever; just like he had always said.

Jacob was the path I should have taken a long time ago, that would have saved us the constant heartache we both felt. But now we had it and I was so happy, I was close to tears.

He kissed and touched me with everything he had, ultimately relighting my fire, yet again. I felt his cock grow hard beneath me and I knew he was ready for round two.

"Jake, honey I need to feel you again..." I whispered in his ear. I wanted to be on top this time so I waited for his permission, smiling when he beamed. I gently took hold of his shaft and slowly guided myself onto him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

That was the best day and night of my life, we continued to make love and whisper our love for each other until the early hours of the next morning, when we eventually were too tired to go anymore.

Finally, we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, where we belonged.

I finally had my prayers answered...my life was now one hundred percent complete.

Finally, we were one.

* * *

**This was my first one shot, so I apologize if it isn't great!**


	2. Birthday Girl

**Birthday Girl**

**Beta: Simply Jaded4**

**Rating: MA**

**Banner: DontcallmeLeeLee**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As I sat on mine and Bella's piece of driftwood, I looked down to my joined hands. For some reason, I couldn't stop worrying about what may happen tonight. Today was my best friend, Bella Swan's, twenty-first birthday. I smiled as I remembered how young we both were when she moved back from Arizona. She had just turned seventeen, and I had just turned fifteen. Back then I was a normal, carefree teenager thinking my biggest problem was hiding my morning wood when Bella came to visit. Now... now things were so much more complicated. Now I was the Alpha of the Quileute pack in LaPush. At first, when I accepted my rightful role of Alpha, I thought it would be a pain in my ass, but the more I settled into the role I realized I was born to be Alpha; I was born to lead my pack and protect the people of LaPush and Forks.

Then there was there was the enormous fact that I was completely and totally whipped. I was head over heels in love with the only woman who ever caught my eye. Everything about this woman made me want to grab her, pull her in close, and never let go. I wanted to take her on dates and hold her hand as we walked through LaPush, holding each other proudly. I needed to feel her lips tease mine once more. I craved to feel her beautiful body writhe beneath me as I made love to her stunning body all night long. The woman who made me feel that way was the one and only, Bella Swan.

The reason I was so anxious about tonight was the fact that Quil and Paul, my pack brothers, were organizing her birthday. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for going out and partying until the sun comes up the following day, and if I could spend that entire night with Bella, well that would be perfect. However, seeing as Bella and myself were just good friends, I knew Paul and Quil would be hell bent on hooking her up with the first asshole to look her way, and trust me, she was beautiful so I know they would be queuing up to have a taste of what my Bells had to offer.

I felt myself begin to tremble and shake at the thought of one of those filthy assholes touching the woman I was hopelessly in love with. She meant everything to me, and if Quil and Paul really thought I was going to roll over and let some predator stalk my girl, they really had another thing coming. They knew how much I loved her; they saw my thoughts since being a werewolf meant nothing was private. They saw that I needed her more than my next breath, and each of them knew I would fight for her until the very end.

My boys often made snide remarks at how they could smell the sexual tension between me and Bella. In many ways they were right. Whenever I was around her, I could smell her arousal towards me. That heavenly scent would drift up through my nostrils and leave me begging for more. Whenever she sat near me, I could feel her eyes burning into my back as I tried my best to suppress my feelings towards her. I was certain she knew the effects she had on me. I'm sure the tent I had pitched in my jeans was proof enough!.

I looked up and glanced towards the shoreline. I smirked as I remembered the beautiful night where I held Bella's perfect body in my arms. The memory was still incredibly vivid. I could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

_She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I watched in awe as she gingerly dipped her bare feet in the shallow water, then I chuckled as she winced from the sting of the cool temperature attacking her skin. She had no idea how sexy she looked as the wind blew the thin fabric against her body. I groaned as I saw the dress outline her flat, toned stomach. I watched happily as she jumped up and down as the water washed over her feet._

_After a while of goofing around in the water, she finally relented and came running over to me. My heart soared from the look of pure joy on her beautiful face._

_"I love it here, it's so beautiful," she exclaimed breathlessly as she kneeled into a sitting position next to me. I smiled, and pulled her shivering body into my arms. Bella snuggled into my side with ease, and happily let me warm her cold body._

_"Yeah, it most certainly is," I mumbled under my breath. To me, the illuminating glow of the moon and glistening water held no comparison next to the beautiful swan who sat in my arms. She looked up at me with the cutest of blushes on her face. She knew I was talking about her, and I wasn't about to hide it._

_We sat embraced in each other while we contently watched the rolling waves. I felt her relax into my arms, and I couldn't help but smile. As far as I was concerned, here in my arms was where she belonged._

_We had been sitting on the beach for at least fifteen minutes, when I was starting to crave the sound of her voice. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, you should visit more often. That way I can show you the other scenic places around LaPush." She looked at me with sadness on her face. My heart sank. Did I say something wrong? I saw her beautiful eyes lower to the sand, and the hand that had found its way around my arm during our embrace began to loosen._

_"I'd love to visit you more often, Jake. I just didn't think you'd want to spend all your free time with me," she said quietly. I didn't know if she had forgotten that I was a wolf who had über hearing, but my heart clenched as I heard the hints of sadness in her angelic voice. It damn near crushed me. I placed my finger under her chin, and brought her face around to look at me. There was no way in hell this kind hearted woman deserved to be sad._

_"Hey, you're my best friend. You know I'll take whatever time I can get with you." I spoke softly, and ran my thumb along her chin line. She gave me a heartwarming smile and her milky, white cheeks began to turn a rosy color indicating I'd made her blush. God I loved it when she blushed, and I loved it even more when she blushed because of me._

_"You really mean that?" she whispered while tracing her fingertips over my arms. I damn near melted as her soft pads tickled my warm skin. Holy shit, I was in trouble. I mentally slapped myself, and cupped her face with my palms, bringing her face to mine._

_"Cross my heart, you come first to me Bells...always." I spoke from the bottom of my heart; I truly meant every word of that. I saw her beautiful face break into a smile, and she scooted closer to me and placed her arms around my waist._

_"Are you flirting with me, Mr Black?" she teased with a mischievous grin on her face._

_I laughed and softly kissed her forehead. "What if I am, huh? What are you gonna do about it?" Our eyes locked. I watched as her chest began to rise and fall heavily._

_"Trust me, Jake, there are lots of things I could do about it." Her eyes drifted down to my growing cock. I felt my dick twitch under her gaze, and internally growled as her suggestive tone washed over me._

_"Well, don't let me stop you," I replied huskily. I wasn't sure where this side of me came from, but I craved to find out the things she could do to me. Bella smiled devilishly and leaned in to my ear._

_"I don't believe I was asking for permission..." her lips skimmed my ear "...but if you want to find out...you need to catch me!" She jumped up giggling, and ran towards the shoreline constantly looking back to me._

_Oh, so that's how it's going, huh?_

_"You're going to regret challenging me, Miss Swan!" I chuckled, while jumping up and running down the beach after her._

_"Oh, I'm so scared!" she teased as she danced on the froth of the water._

_"You should be, I don't play nice," I teased as I stalked towards her. She bit her lip as we circled each other while looking at me with fire in her eyes. God, she was perfect._

_"C'mon then, big boy, show me what you're made of," she challenged as she sashayed towards me. As I inhaled, my nostrils were flooded by the scent of her arousal. The closer she got towards me, the stronger the scent became. I quietly moaned and began walking towards her._

_She tried to run away from me, but I quickly grasped on to her waist and pulled her towards me. Bella fell back against my chest giggling her head off. I chuckled along with her, and let my hands fall to the curve of her hips. The second my hands rested there, she stopped her giggling and turned her head to face me._

_"Don't tempt me, Bells." She gazed up at me and placed her delicate hand onto my cheek. I closed my eyes and basked in the feel of her affectionate touches._

_"Or what?" she asked as her body began to move slowly against mine. I felt the curve of her ass brush the bulge in my jeans. I let a low moan escape my mouth._

_"Bells, please-"_

_"I'm not afraid of you, Jake. I trust you." She turned herself around in my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was slowly but surely losing this battle. I felt like I had an angel and devil sitting on my shoulders. The angel was telling me to do the right thing and walk away from her temptation, and the devil was telling me to lean down and finally claim her as my own. Unfortunately, the devil was winning._

_I began to lean down to her fine lips, and I thanked God when I saw her mirror my actions. I slowly moved my hand from her hip to the back of her neck. As I moved closer, I could see the shine on her lips from her gloss. I gazed up to her eyes, and smiled as I saw them shut. She wanted me to kiss her, she wanted to feel our lips touch, and I would happily give that to her._

_I pulled her head closer, and slightly tilted mine to gain better access. I saw her lips part as the tip of my nose grazed her cheek. I was less than a millisecond away from finally kissing the woman I loved. I leaned in a little more until I felt the soft, wet feel of her top lip brush against mine. I pulled back for a second to make sure she was still ok with this but she just smiled and pulled me closer. Our lips parted instinctively in anticipation. She was so close I could practically taste her. I felt her hand trail over my neck and move to take hold of my short strands. Seconds later, I felt her top lip tease the corners of my mouth. She looked back at me and grinned. I knew this time she would go in for the kill, and I couldn't wait. We both moved towards each other with a little more haste. She ran the tip of her tongue over my chapped lip, and gave me a seductive smile._

_"Honey, please-" I growled impatiently, my hard on was now throbbing painfully against my jeans._

_The next few seconds were a bit of a blur. One minute I was holding my best friend and craving the feel of her lips, and the next we were both swept off our feet and taken away with the tide. To say I was pissed was a freaking understatement. We were so close, and mother fucking nature had to intervene and take away what could have been the only chance I had of kissing the woman I loved!_

_"Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is," Bella laughed as she wiped some wet hair out of her face. I shook my head at what just happened and stood up. Just my fucking luck._

_"C'mon, Bells, let's get you out of the water." I offered her my hand, which she happily took, and helped her up. I almost lost my balance as I saw what the water had done to her dress- her WHITE dress. Bella wiped some water out of her eyes, and then looked at me with confusion._

_"Jake, you ok?"_

_Oh yeah, I'm dandy! I was inches away from kissing your gorgeous lips only for some wave to take that away! And then I help you up, and your dress is completely fucking see through!_

_"Er...your dress...it's kinda-" Bella's head shot down to her dress._

_"Fuck!"_

_Yep, my thoughts exactly. Bella yanked her hand from mine, and tried to cover her drool worthy breasts. God. what I wouldn't give to run my tongue over her nip-_

_"Jake, I need to get home."_

_I could see her whole body shaking from the freezing cold water and the breeze from the wind. I shook my head of those impure thoughts and pulled her into my arms._

_"You're going to come back to my place, and I'll find you some clothes." It wasn't open for discussion. I picked her up bridal style, and began walking to my house._

_Ten minutes later_

_Luckily, my dad wasn't in. He must have gone to Charlie's to watch the game. I walked her through my house and into my bedroom. I was a little nervous as she'd never even been near my bedroom before, let alone in there. Once I reached the door, I stopped for a second and thought about how differently this night could have been. Instead of me bringing her here to change clothes, I could have brought her here to continue our passionate embrace. We could have explored each others bodies, we could have kissed each other with so much passion we were begging each other for more...we could have made love._

_"Jake, you in there?" Bella's calm, soothing voice brought me back to reality. I smiled, and opened the door. I set her down on my bed and tried my best not to think of her lying there naked._

_I walked towards my wardrobe and quickly searched around for something small enough to fit her tiny body. All I found was some basketball shorts and my grey hoodie._

_"Is this ok for you?" She smiled and nodded. I gave her the clothes and began walking towards my door when she took hold of my wrist._

_"Jacob, please don't be like this with me." Her sad tone broke my heart. I wasn't upset with her, I just needed to get away from the temptation for a second. I turned around, and cupped her face with my hands._

_"Get dressed, honey. Call me when you're done" Her face fell, and I watched the tears form in her eyes. I had to get out of there... now._

_Ten minutes later._

_I had left her alone to dress privately, while I paced around anxiously in the living room. I couldn't hear anything in my room, no sound at all. I started to feel a little restless, so I decided to go back to my room._

_The door was slightly ajar so I lightly pushed the it open. As I saw the sight in front of me, I felt my lungs fail and my breathing started to hitch. I tumbled back against the door frame, and quickly held on to the door handle for support. Bella was standing in my room...half naked. I tried to catch a breath as I clung onto the handle. I had never seen her in a bikini, let alone topless. My eyes were glued to her gorgeous milky white body as I gazed in amazement. I followed her every movement as she lifted the hoodie up over her arms. As she lifted, I caught a glimpse of her perfect swells. I gulped hard, and felt my dick stir. Before I could even think about turning around and leaving, Bella looked at me with a look of shock on her face, which quickly turned into lust as she witnessed the look of pure hunger on my face._

_"Jacob..." Her voice was low and whispered._

_Without thinking I mumbled, "Beautiful." I couldn't control my bodily functions, so before I knew it, I was by her side. My fingertips yearned to feel her silky smooth skin. I craved to feel her softness brush against my aching body._

_"You're so beautiful" My fingers made their way up to her tender cheek, and gently stroked her skin. I felt her tremble under my touch. I noticed her breathing was slightly hitched, and I heard her heart beating so loud it sounded like drums against my ears. She was nervous-because of me._

_Without thinking, I leaned closer so my lips skimmed her earlobe and softly whispered, "Your pulse is racing." I heard her gasp as my lips made the slightest contact with her skin. I let my mouth linger there for a second more, then moved back. Bella was gazing deeply into my eyes, and I silently prayed she would answer my prayers._

_"I know...," she stated while inching closer. The scent of her perfume drifted through my nose and hit the surface of my tongue. I closed my eyes as I imagined what the feel of her naked skin would do to my taste buds. Once again, I mentally slapped myself; these impure thoughts were doing me no good._

_"Why?" I asked as I stroked the skin on her neck. I grinned as I saw her close her eyes and lean into my touch. Yeah, she may have been able to fool herself, but she certainly didn't fool me, not anymore._

_"Because of what I'm about to do." Her lips teased the skin on my hands. She wasn't actually kissing my hands, but it was the next best thing. I shut my eyes and willed myself not to lose all control._

_"What are you about to do Bells?" I whispered softly in her ear. Bella placed her hands around my neck, and turned my head so we were looking at each other sideways. I felt the tip of her nose graze my cheek, and internally groaned._

_"This..." she whispered seductively. Her beautiful lips finally touched mine, and I wanted to collapse with all the love I felt for her. All my suppressed emotions bombarded me at once with such a force I wanted to cry with relief. Bella's lips softly moved against mine. My mind was buzzing, and it took me a while before I could respond with my own kiss. Finally, I had let it sink in that she was kissing me and this wasn't a dream. I moved my lips against hers, and felt her lips alternate between sucking my top and bottom lip. As a natural reaction, I pulled her closer, keeping my hand behind her neck while the other began to grip onto her hips._

_She slipped her tongue past my lips and used her tip to sweep along my gum line. I moaned with pleasure and moved my hand resting on her hip to the small of her back. I gave her the opportunity to push me away, while praying she didn't. When she continued to deepen the kiss, I knew I had been given the green light. Suddenly she pulled away, and fear bolted through my body so fast I felt like I'd been electrocuted._

_"Jake..." she panted, while holding onto my shoulders. I prepared myself for the 'that shouldn't of happened' speech. She was silent for the longest time, and I began to think she regretted our kiss._

_"Bells I'm so-" I was cut short by her index finger being placed on my lips. She looked at me and smiled. Seconds later she jumped into my arms and kissed me with what felt like everything she had. I gladly caught her, and reciprocated by kissing her with just as much force. Our kiss was still loving, but now it held passion. Was this her way of expressing how she felt about me? All I knew was she was her in my arms, giving me everything she had, and I intended to give the same devotion back._

_Bella tightened her legs around my waist, and I couldn't help but moan as her heated core brushed my hard on. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed. She began to squirm in my arms, so I reluctantly let her down. Our lips remained locked as we held each other and our tongues danced to the rhythm of love. A little while later, after a lot of passionate kissing, I felt her fingertips play with the hem of my shirt. The realization of what she wanted hit me like a ton of bricks, which forced me to break the kiss. I really didn't want to break our heated kiss, but I had to make sure she really wanted what she hinted at seconds earlier or if it was just a heat of the moment thing._

_"Honey, we don't have to do that. I'm more than happy spending the rest of the night with you in my arms, and tasting those perfect lips." I smiled as I ran my thumb across her lips. Even though I WAS more than happy to kiss her, feeling all of her would complete me, but I was not going to rush her into anything so soon._

_"Jacob, I love you for not pressuring me, but I want this...I want you." She softly kissed my lips. Each time I felt those lips, I felt my resolve crumble slowly around me. I was trying to be a gentleman and not rush her, but the more she kissed me the more I wanted to take things to the next level._

_"Are you completely sure?" I asked once more. I felt like I needed reassurance. The last thing I wanted was to scare her, or make her feel forced into such a final act of love. Bella smirked at me, and began taking a few steps backwards._

_"I love this hoodie because it's yours..." I watched intently as she slowly lifted the hem over her stomach "...but I know it would look better on the floor." I gulped hard, and felt my cock throb with arousal. Fuck, I wanted her so bad, but we had to take things slow. I didn't want either of us regretting this night, and I knew if we went too fast one of us would...and I knew it wouldn't have been me._

_Bella gave me a sexy little smirk, and called me over with her finger. I didn't need telling twice, I was by her side in an instant. She took hold of my hands, and placed my fingers on the hem. "Take this off for me Jake, please?" I was a little hesitant. I'd never done anything like this before. Sure, I had kissed girls but I had never taken any further, as I knew in my heart they weren't the one I wanted to give myself to._

_I stood before her with my fingers lingering on the hem. All I had to do was lift that annoying piece of fabric and I would finally be exposed to her heavenly body. I had wanted this for so long. I had craved to touch her, feel her...kiss her. I needed to show her how much I loved. But as I stood before her, something was holding me back and I couldn't identify the problem._

_Bella placed her delicate fingers over my hand, and looked at me with confusion and concern. I didn't know what was wrong with me. She was right there! She stood right in front of me and I couldn't move! I wanted her so fucking bad it was physically killing me. I yearned to feel her naked skin beneath me as I finally connected our trembling bodies._

_"Jake, honey, what's wrong?" Her voice was so soft and tender I honestly felt like I would cry from the kindness in her tone. Why was I being such a fucking pansy?_

_"Do...do you not want this?" the emotion in her voice forced me out of my inner monologue. What? How could she think I wouldn't want her? Well it may have something to do with the fact she's practically giving herself to you and you're standing there looking like a freaked out kid!_

_"Bella, trust me when I say you couldn't be further from the truth," I stated honestly. My whole body was screaming at me to pick her up, and take her body on my bed. My wolf was inching to claim this goddess in front of me, but my heart was overpowering my body and my wolf by forcing me to stop this before she regretted it. Bella looked up at me with determination in her eyes._

_"Jake, I know you want this. That kiss we shared said everything I needed to know." Her hands began to trace my eight pack, Jesus, she was making this hard. "I've wanted you for so long, don't fight this." Her hands slid under my t-shirt, and teased my sensitive skin. I groaned, and buried my head in her neck._

_"Bells..." I mumbled painfully._

_"Don't fight the inevitable, Jake..." she whispered seductively. If I didn't release soon, my cock would explode. I just wished my heart would cooperate with my body, and let me take this step with the woman I loved._

_"I know you want to touch me. I know that this..." she placed her hand over the bulge in my jeans. Holy fuck. "...craves to feel release." I felt my knees buckle beneath me. Her hand felt so fucking good._

_"Give in to me," she pleaded. It killed me to see her plead with me. I was having a mental conflict with myself: I could either kiss her and end our suffering and then possibly have her regret it and never talk to me again, or I could listen to my heart and stop this, even though I loved her so, so much and it would absolutely fucking kill me to walk away. One of us had to think clearly, and unfortunately that was me._

_I softly kissed her lips, and let my nose hover over hers. I watched in awe as her sparkly eyes gazed deeply into mine. I moved my hand down to my crotch, and moved her hand away. I saw the look of rejection in her eyes, and I knew she thought I didn't want her. I couldn't look at her. I knew if I did, I'd end up picking her up and proving my love to her all night._

_"Bells, please, please understand..." I whispered slowly as I held back my emotion. I would not break down like a fucking pussy in front of her. I stroked my hand along her cheek, and felt her head bow in defeat. She nodded against my hand, then I felt droplets of water hit my wrist._

_Oh shit._

_"I love you so much, Bella. I just don't want you to regret this." I lovingly kissed her tears away. "Baby, please don't cry," I replied softly, and I pulled her closer and embraced her stunning body. A few seconds later, I felt her suddenly pull away and quickly turn away from me. Bella wiped her face, and sorted out her perfectly flustered appearance._

_"I...I should go. I've got stuff to do." I reached out to grasp her wrist, but she flinched away. I felt a million knives stab my heart as she pulled back from me. This pain was worse than being injured in a fight. At least when I got injured, my super-fast healing would have me back to normal within hours. This however, I wasn't sure If I would heal from. I couldn't just let her walk away, not when we'd shared such a passionate, loving, special kiss._

_"Bella!" I yelled and ran after her. She kept walking and ignoring my cries. I reached her within seconds and stood in front of her. "Don't do this, don't walk away."_

_She chuckled and looked up at me. "Jacob, I told you not five minutes ago that I wanted you. I wanted you to touch me, and you rejected me. So excuse me if I'm not keen on sticking around and facing even more humiliation!"_

_I firmly gripped her wrists. "Did you not hear what I said? I told you that it's because I love you that I'm waiting. You have no fucking idea how much I want you, how much I'd give to be inside you, but I can't...I can't risk you hating me."_

_"How would I hate you, Jacob, please enlighten me? I placed my hand on you, I touched you in an intimate way, and I saw how much you liked it. You saw me half naked Jacob, and I saw how much you wanted to touch me." She stepped closer to me, and her glorious scent washed over me yet again._

_"I...I know," I stuttered, and let her addictive fragrance take hold of me and make love to my senses._

_She took hold of my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my skin. "So tell me..." her lips were inches away from my aching ones "...what could you do that would make me hate you?" I gritted my teeth, and clenched my eyes shut. Her lips drifted over my chin, and softly sucked on my skin._

_"Put your hands on me, Jake," she demanded seductively. My hands automatically responded, and I placed my palms on her hips. "No, Jake. PUT your hands on me." My heart was beating like a drum against my chest. I felt nervous, excited, scared, but most of all, I felt wanted. I traced my hands over the curves of her hips, and moaned as my thumb brushed the swell of her breast. I bit my lip as my hand moved nervously onto her full breast. As the bottom of my thumb swept over her erect nipple, I suddenly felt a rush of lust. I needed to please this woman and I wouldn't stop until I had._

_I gently squeezed her tit and ran the pad of my thumb over her clothed nipple. I growled as her arousal filled up every inch of my body, and I used my other hand to pull her closer. I was dangerously lost in this woman. I felt her hands begin to wander over my body. I moved my lips to her neck where I kissed and sucked up to her earlobe, which in turn, earned a moan from her._

_"Mm...Jake."_

_Fuck, that sounded so good. The way my name effortlessly rolled off her tongue made me realize I wanted to hear her say that again...over and over again._

_"Bells, I want you so bad," I moaned in her ear as her hands began to travel to my jeans and over my ass. Her lips softly sucked on my earlobe while her hands started to work their way around to my rock hard dick._

_"Jake, take me...I need you. Right now," she panted heavily in my ear. I growled and moved my hands from her supple breasts, down to the tops of her thighs. Once I had a secure grasp, I lifted her up, making her straddle my waist once more._

_"God...Bells," I mumbled against her lips._

_Her hands threaded up through my hair and lightly pulled. I started to feel her grind into my groin. I moaned while my eyes rolled back with pleasure._

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Bells, you're driving me insane." I gently placed her body on the bed. I placed both of my hands either side of her body. I had her pinned. She propped herself up on her elbows, and placed her hand around my neck to pull me down. Bella automatically parted her legs for me to move in between. I lowered my body slightly onto hers and put my weight on my hands so I didn't hurt her, and ground my shaft into her clothed core, making her moan loudly._

_"Mm, you're rock hard. God, you feel so good."_

_I smirked and cupped her cheek. Ditto darlin'._

_"There's only one woman who makes me rock hard," I passionately kissed her lips. "And she's looking at me right now." My hands moved to her top. As I began to lift the fabric, I looked to her to make sure what I was doing was ok with her._

_"I'm yours, Jake...take me."_

_I couldn't hold back any longer. All my good intentions had flown out the window, now all I wanted to do was make her scream my name. I began lifting the hoodie off her body when I heard a howl in the distance. Oh, you have GOT to be fucking kidding me! I looked up to Bella, who obviously hadn't heard. She was looking at me with so much passion and longing in her eyes. Bella must have sensed my change in demeanor as she suddenly sat bolt upright._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" She stroked my cheek, and I felt my heart clench. I knew she was going to take this as rejection, but there was nothing I could do. I was Alpha, I had to go, even though my heart was here with her. I had a duty to my pack._

_"Bells, I...I have to go. They are calling me, honey." I saw the hurt flicker in her eyes. I hated this! I hated making her think she was second best, but what else could I do? I was tied to the pack for life. She pushed me off her, and stood up once again, rearranging her clothes. Bella stopped and turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. God, I hated doing this to her! She didn't fucking deserve this! I was going to castrate whoever the fuck howled!_

_"Go Jacob, you have a duty to your pack." Her voice was laced with sadness. She gave me one last glance, then shook her head and walked out of my room then out the house.I wanted to run after her and tell her she was my priority, but the constant howling from my brothers wouldn't stop. I listened out for the front door to slam, and the sounds of her car starting. Every step she took, I felt my heart break a little more._

In that moment, I knew we'd never be the same again.

BPOV

I had some random R&B song blasting out the of speakers as I cruised through LaPush in my red, mini cooper convertible. I had been 'summoned' by Quil and Paul to meet at First Beach at precisely one in the afternoon and no later. So here I was, with my foot flat to the floor, ignoring all highway codes, and quite frankly loving it! I had my Ray Bans on with all the windows down, the wind was whipping through my hair, making the strands slightly sting my face. As my car flew down the country lanes, I could have sworn I saw a russet blur to my left. It wouldn't have surprised me if dumb and dumber sent Jacob to see what was taking me so long.

I saw my turn off a little ahead of me, and slowed the car down. After indicating and turning right, I finally saw the magnificent sight of the First Beach waves crashing together. Something about the intensity of the water set my teeth on edge. I could sit and watch the water for hours on end, but to actually venture into the water even with six, six foot plus strapping young men to save my lame ass, wasn't something I planned on doing anytime soon!

I parked the car in a space, and quickly climbed out. As I used my key to lock the car, I heard Jared and Quil wolf whistle in my direction. Were they whistling at me? I quickly turned around, expecting to see a group of scantily clad, big boobed girls walking my way. I was a little surprised when I saw nothing, just a few leaves being swept along by the wind. I looked back, and with great difficulty, I saw Jacob showing each boy his fist and throwing them the dreaded 'Black' death glare. I smiled and walked towards the insane bunch of wolves.

"So the birthday chick finally decided to show her pale face!" Paul exclaimed as he stood by a log with his arms folded, looking a little pissed off.

"Aw, don't be like that Paul. After all, it is my birthday. Y'all have to be nice to me." I winked and smiled. I could see his face beginning to falter from wanting to laugh. He finally gave in, and a smile broke free on his face as he ran to me and lifted me up into his arms.

"You're lucky I like you, girl." He began to tickle my sides as he threw me into a fireman's carry.

"Paul! Let me down!" I cried out with laughter after attempting to punch his back several unsuccessful times in row.

"What's up, chick? Can't handle what the Paulmeister has to offer?"

I heard Jacob growl at Paul. I couldn't help but smirk. Jacob and I were best friends, but we both knew it was more than that. But after that night on this beach all those months ago, we just haven't been the same. I couldn't stand next to him knowing how good he felt, how his lips tasted or how his hands softly caressed my skin. I couldn't be near him alone when I had heard from his own mouth that I was the only one to ever made him rock hard. Every time I thought about that night, I would fantasize over what might have happened between us, how his rock hard cock would feel buried deep within my dripping wet core, or how he would make me scream his name over and over again as he brought me endless amounts of pleasure.

I glanced towards Jacob and saw him gazing longingly at me. I wanted to walk over to him and pull him close, feel his arms wrap securely around my waist as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I would kill to have him lift me up and spin me around while kissing me passionately. I shook my head from those wonderful thoughts, and looked back at the rest of the guys.

"So...what did you want me here for?" I asked curiously. Paul and Quil both high fived each other, and looked at me mischievously. Uh oh. Quil and Jared threw their arms over my shoulders, and walked me towards the shoreline.

"How does the birthday girl feel about hittin' the club scene tonight?"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe that would be my opportunity to dress up and show Jacob what he's been missing out on. I wasn't the devious kind, but I wanted him to man up and tell me how he felt. I wanted the man who touched me like I was his everything, who kissed me like he'd never taste my lips again. I wanted Jacob to tell me he loved me and mean it.

"Who else is going?" I asked cautiously. I knew what those two were like. They would more than likely hire a bunch of strippers to lapdance on me and have me put dollar bills in their bikinis...with my teeth!

"Well so far there's little old moi, Paul, Embry, Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth and Jared."

My heart sank as Quil listed every name except the one I actually wanted to hear. I glanced over at Jacob, and saw him walking with his hands in his pockets to our piece of driftwood. He looked so sad, so lost...so alone. I looked at Quil and gave him a gentle smile. He caught my line of vision, and softly pushed me in Jake's direction.

"Go sort this crap out, Bells," he whispered in my ear so the rest wouldn't hear our friendly exchange.

I smiled and winked at him. I began walking towards the man who held my heart in the palm of his hands. Jake must of heard me coming as he began shifting uncomfortably in the log. I sat down next to him, and kicked off my sandals. We both sat in silence, watching the ocean for the longest time. I couldn't take his silence any longer so I swallowed my pride and made the first move.

"So, you going to tell me why Quil mentioned every name except yours?"

He cleared his throat and kept looking out towards the ocean. "I...uh...wasn't sure if you'd...want me there," he mumbled and began playing with his fingers. I moved a little closer so our legs were almost touching, and placed my hands over his fidgeting fingers.

"Jacob, how could you think I wouldn't want you there?" I asked delicately.

He chuckled and peered up at me with sad eyes. "I...just thought..." he huffed and ran his hands along his neck. "Forget I said anything." He began to get up when I took hold of his wrist.

"Come tonight. I want you there...please," I pleaded. I hated begging, but for him, I'd do anything. I stood up, still with his wrist in my grasp. He looked at me with relief. Jacob moved his free hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes, and relished the feel of him. I had missed that so much. He moved a little closer and dipped his head toward me. I felt his glorious heat radiate off him and soak through my pores. I slowly began to dissolve into his touch.

"Yo, Jake! You game for booze, loud music and plenty of willing women?" Jared hollered while goofing around with Quil. I felt a twinge of jealousy stab my heart at the thought of my Jake kissing other women, and touching them in places only I wanted to experience.

Jacob looked at me with a playful gleam in his beautiful eyes. "I suppose I could swing by for a while." He smiled my smile, and softly stroked my face. He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Bells." With that, he headed back towards the pack, said his goodbyes, then climbed on his bike and sped off. As I watched the cloud of dirt in his absence, I realized he had taken my heart and soul with him.

Five hours later.

I had invited Leah, Emily, Rachel and Rebecca over for a girly pamper evening before my night of getting hammered and dancing. We had spent hours talking about our latest crushes: Emily had a major thing for Sam Uley, one of Jacob's pack brothers. Leah was crushing hard on some dude called Liam, who she had meet one night while out with Seth, her younger brother. Rachel was the imprint of Paul, so he was on strict orders to behave tonight, even though everybody knew how much he doted on Rachel. She was his life. Then, lastly there was Rebecca, who was married to Samoan surfer called Solomon, who she met in Hawaii a few years ago.

"So what about you, Bella? I mean there has to be someone who's caught your eye!" Leah exclaimed as she painted Rebecca's toe nails. I gulped hard and stood by my open window, waiting for my dark brown nail polish to dry off. As I stood there, I saw the bushes opposite my house rustle together. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a huge russet wolf emerge from the trees: my Jacob.

I smiled as I saw him sit on his hind legs, and look up at me with those big, dark, brown eyes. "There is someone..." I whispered softly, but I knew Leah and Jacob could hear. I watched as he moved to his lay on his stomach, and I could have sworn I heard him whine.

"Oh yeah?" Leah teased while smirking. She stood up and walked over to me and gently nudged, me hinting she wanted more juicy gossip. "Spill chick, don't hold vital info back!" I giggled and sat down on the ledge of the window.

"I dunno how to explain it. He just makes me feel...alive." I glanced down at the four girls, and saw that I had their full attention. Great.

JPOV

I couldn't stay away from Bella for too long. My heart was literally breaking from our distance. I needed her; I wanted her to see how much I missed her. So when my sisters came home and told my dad they were having a girly evening over at Bella's, I took this as my chance to go check on her. I had already sorted out what I was wearing tonight. There wasn't a dress code for this club so I asked what the guys were wearing - which was an interesting conversation, and one I never want to have again. Most said shirts and jeans, so I thought I'd go along with that. After all, I was a man and we didn't do fashion. To me, fashion was a foreign word.

I waited until my sisters left, and took my chance to phase and run like the wind to Bella's house. I arrived a few minutes before they did, and I sat crouched down behind a bush and waited for Bella to open the door. A few knocks later, Bella came to the door with a white tank top on white some VERY short shorts. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head. She looked sexy as fuck, and she hadn't even changed into her outfit for tonight. While I waited for them to enter I let my mind wander off to a world of X-rated fun. I saw Bella, lying on the hood of my car, while I carried out endless amounts of pleasure on her body. I felt my wolf stir as I imagined removing her top, and moving to her black lace bra. I began to slide the bra straps down her shoulders. She sat up a little so I could access the clasp and remove the garment. As the flimsy piece of fabric came off, she covered her glorious swells with her arms as if to shield them from me. I whispered lovingly that she was beautiful and not to hide herself me. I was about to get my first real glimpse of her twins as she slowly lowered her arm. I felt the muscles in my stomach clench from all my pent up frustration. My mouth began to open as I waited patiently for her to expose herself to me. I saw the very top of her pink...

"Ok Ew! dude I have to spend the next few hours with your fantasy woman. I'd really rather not have the mental image of her boobs haunting my every thought thanks!" Leah yelled at me in my head. For a split second, before Leah so rudely reminded me, I had forgotten that every wolf in the vicinity could hear my private fantasies about Bella.

"That wouldn't surprise me, You hardly ever see her anymore so why would you know that we had become become friends?"

"Fuck off Leah, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Dude, I have an access all areas pass to your every thought. I saw that you two almost got it on all those months ago. You remind me on a daily basis!" Leah teased.

"Leah, I'm warning you...fuck off."

"You can drop the attitude, I'm just stating facts. But let me give you a piece of advice: if you like her-and its crystal clear you do!-do something about it. She's young, free and single, and sooner or later a strapping young man is going to come along and sweep her off her feet. Don't miss out on being happy because you're scared, Jake. She loves you, everyone can see that. Be the man who sweeps her off her feet and shows her what real love is. Be the hero she needs"

And with that she went behind the bushes and phased back into human form, reappearing with clothes on thankfully! She gave me a 'Do it' look and walked into Bella's house. They had spent several hours doing the usual chit chatting about their latest crushes, and giving each other makeovers, when Leah asked Bella a question that make me sit bolt upright.

"So what about you, Bella? I mean there has to be someone who's caught your eye!"

I held my breath and prayed she didn't say some random dude's name. I saw her walk towards the window and linger there for a while. I took that as my chance to show her that I was there, so I jumped up and slowly walked out so only she could see me. Her eyes found mine, and I felt my heart stop. I wanted to be up there in her room holding her, and showing her how much she meant to me.

"There is someone," she whispered. She kept her eyes locked with mine and didn't move once. I felt like she was saying those words to me, and in some ways, I really fucking hoped she was. I would give anything to be the person she liked. Leah kept taunting her for more information, asking who it was and what she liked about that person, when Bella replied.

"I dunno how to explain it, he just makes me feel...alive." Her voice was so soft and delicate; her tone was like music to my ears. God, I seriously prayed I was that man.

"He's so kind and gentle, yet firm and tough at the same time." She giggled as she looked down at her hands. My heart soared as I heard that beautiful sound. "He makes me laugh, yet pisses me off at the same time. He brings out the very best and worst in me, he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." Her voice was low and raspy, and then I saw a tear roll down her cheek. It was killing me to see her cry. I must have been completely lost in her voice because I whined at the sight of her crying.

In the distance, I heard Jared and Paul's wolf call. I groaned and sprung up onto all four paws. I reluctantly left my position at Bella's house after taking one more glance up at her window. I let my eyes soak up every inch of her and then ran towards the two douchebags.

BPOV

After Leah had forced me to share some information on how I felt for my 'crush,' we began getting ready. I wasn't great when it came to fashion, so I chose to wear black skinny jeans and a strapless top with some silver glittery pumps. As soon as I showed the girls what I had chosen to wear, they all looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look on their made up faces.

"Please tell me you are not serious?" Leah exclaimed as she threw down her mascara. She stormed over to me, and ripped the clothing out of my hands. "These..." she held up the jeans, "Are for days out with us chicks...and these" she held up the pumps, "Are for the trash!" I huffed in annoyance, and slumped down on the bed.

"We seriously need to take you shopping! You have nothing in her-" she suddenly stopped, making me sit up with curiosity. "Well, well, well, seems like little miss innocence has been holding out on us girlies." She held up my little black dress that I had bought to impress Jacob, not that I've ever had a chance to wear it since he avoids me like the plague. The dress was a halter neck with a corset type bodice, the back was made from a high quality black see-through lace fabric. I was a little uneasy about wearing it as it was very short for me, but then again, I would wear anything if it meant Jacob noticed me.

"Now this is what you need to be wearing!" Leah placed the dress next to me on the bed, and started looking through my wide variety of heels. She picked out my black, suede, high-heeled stilettos. As I looked down at her choice, I smirked. It wasn't half bad. I could make this work; I just needed to work on my sex appeal!.

At some point during Leah finding me a suitable clubbing outfit, Emily's cell went off. She left the room to take the call, then came back in a few minutes later.

"So, Quil has invited his latest crush, Claire; however, she needs a ride. Would it be ok to pop by the Rez and pick her up?" Emily asked quietly with her cell keypad down on her shoulder. All of us agreed that would be fine, but I needed to make some food for Charlie.

"Y'all are gonna have to go get her, and then come pick me up. I have to make Charlie some dinner before I leave or he won't eat." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. Charlie was such a kid sometimes. If his dinner wasn't done, he wouldn't eat, or if he did, it was junk food.

"Ok chick, we'll come back for you. Oh and Bella..." Leah looked at me with a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Whoever this mystery man is that you're trying to impress, he'll be speechless when he sees you in that. Trust me, he'll blow a fuse." She winked and left the room, leaving me speechless.

JPOV

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to gel my hair. I must have used half the fucking tube! I finally gave in, and left it with a few spikes here and there. Next, I splashed on some aftershave, and quickly brushed my teeth for the umpteenth time. After I washed my hands, I made my way into my room, and collapsed down on the bed. Half of me was dreading tonight. Of course I wanted her to have fun, let her hair down and relax, but I wanted to be the one she had fun with. I wanted to be the one she danced with to the sensual music. As I sat there, I realized I needed to go and make things right. Leah was right, if I didn't sort my shit out soon, I'd lose her for good.

I rapidly changed out of my shirt and jeans, grabbed the first pair of cutoffs I could find, and ran to the forest where I phased. While running through the woods, I saw Rachel's car zoom past. I slammed my paws into the dirt, bringing myself to a halt. I tried to pick out the different voices. I heard Leah's annoying voice, which was the loudest, then I heard Rebecca's who was talking to Rachel. That meant Bella was alone.

Without delay, I sped off in her direction, and prayed she was still alone when I reached her.

Three minutes later.

I stopped outside her house and tried to listen out for more voices, but I heard nothing. I phased back into human form, and threw on my cutoffs. I quickly jogged to her porch, and became slightly alarmed when I saw the front door was slightly ajar. As quietly as I could, I pushed the door open and inhaled deeply, trying to detect any potential danger. I smelled something cooking in the oven, and perfume and lotions from her girly evening. Apart from that, no threats.

"Bells?" I called out, and waited for a response. Nothing. I started to get a little worried, when out of nowhere, I heard what sounded like a whispered moan. My head bolted towards the stairs, and in no time at all, I stood at the top of her stairs. I crept towards her slightly open door, and my ears were bombarded with the most intoxicating sounds I'd ever heard.

"Mmm...Jake."

Holy shit! She was moaning my name! I peered around the gap in the door, and damn near collapsed as I saw her body writhe slowly on her bed.

"Ugh...I need you."

Her voice was low and laced with desire. My cock was now fully alert. My chest was heaving insanely fast. My eyes were fixed on her hands as she moved them over her body, and she continued to please herself. Unconsciously, my hand had made its way to my bulge. I watched intently as her fingers began to slide beneath her shorts and slowly move around. My erection was growing increasingly painful against my jeans. I needed to release and fast.

"Jake...oh god..."

Her cries were becoming increasingly louder, I willed myself to leave, but I couldn't knowing she was in the next room and rubbing herself for me. I leaned against the wall and removed myself from her view, then dipped my hand into my jeans. I had to be super fucking quiet or Bella would stop touching herself, and I wouldn't get to feel my relief while I soaked up her moans and whimpers. My hand gripped onto the base of my throbbing member, and I began to stroke slowly as she continued moaning.

"Mmm, baby, harder."

I started to stroke my shaft a little faster as I heard her breathing pick up. My wolf could sense how turned on she was. I could smell her amazing scent, and let it completely engulf my senses.

"Yeah, Jake, right there," she moaned.

I gripped faster and pumped my length harder. My eyes started to close from the amazing sensations shooting up and down my member.

"Oh God," I whispered. I really didn't know how she hadn't heard me. My moaning and breathing were becoming louder as I pumped myself harder. I imagined the feel of her hot core riding me hard as I held onto her sexy hips. A second later my eyes flew open as I heard the sound of vibrating.

FUCK! She was using toys!

"Ah, baby...right there," she whimpered.

Keep talking, honey...give me more. The muscles in my stomach clenched as I felt myself on the verge of a spectacular orgasm. I sped up my strokes as her cries grew louder and more passionate.

"Bells! You in, kiddo?" FUCK!.

Charlie was home, and I was outside his daughter's door, jerking off to the images of her riding my rock hard cock. Yeah, I needed to get gone! I jumped up and took one last glance in her room, mentally kicking myself for not talking to her and straightening things out between us. I ran into Charlie's room, and quickly opened the window and jumped out. As I ran in the shadows, I felt my heart clench. I so badly wanted to smooth things over with her before seeing her tonight, but because of my stupid hormones, I never got the chance.

BPOV

I bolted off the bed. My head felt slightly fuzzy and hazy. I swallowed hard and sat on the edge, waiting for my legs to regain control. I couldn't believe Charlie had come home early from work, and almost caught me. I'm just glad he decided to yell my name before bursting into my room. That would have been very awkward.

"Yeah, dad. I'm still home," I yelled back. I stood up and heaved my body towards the bathroom so I could have a quick wash down. Once I entered the bathroom, I lazily walked over to the mirror and gasped at my flustered state. I sighed with frustration, and continued to the shower.

Twenty minutes later

I had showered, dressed, done my hair, and applied some makeup. Charlie's dinner was done and ready to eat. Now all I had to do was wait for the girls to come and pick me up.

A little while later, I heard Leah's Jeep Wrangler beep, alerting me she was here. I grabbed my bag and slipped into my heels, said goodbye to Charlie, and headed out to the car.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bella Swan?" Leah joked.

I flipped her the finger, and climbed in the front of the car. A little while later, we were cruising down the eerie country lanes. Leah loved speed, and I think her need for it was rubbing off on me. I couldn't handle Sunday drivers. When I was on the road, they just needed to keep out of my way.

Rachel, Rebecca and Claire were in the back, laughing and giggling about stuff that had gone down with them lately, I really wasn't in the mood to contribute to happy-go-lucky conversations.

"Oh! Turn this up!" Rachel reached forward, and turned up some upbeat Chris Brown song.

"_If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air, put your hands up in the air, girl put your hands up,_" they all sang in unison, Rachel kept nudging me to try and to make me join in, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Aww come on, Bella! It's your birthday! It's illegal to be sad, so turn that frown upside down and sing with us!" I smiled. I had to give it to Rachel, she was a persistent bugger. After a few more tries, I gave in and joined in the fun.

"_Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time and we gon make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that_" We all started dancing in our seats. Leah laughed, and sped up. I took off my seat belt, and stood up singing my heart out to the songs on the radio. I was shortly followed by Rachel and Rebecca. The feeling of the wind whooshing past my face, and just letting go and being young, was an awesome feeling.

I planned on making this night the best night of my life, with or without Jacob Black.

JPOV

At the club.

The music blared out of the club. People were jumping up in the air, and throwing back shots like nobody's business. I stood outside with the guys, waiting for the girls to arrive. Of course they were fashionably late, but in a way, I didn't give a fuck. I was here for one person, and tonight I'd make her mine.

"I'm so fuckin' pumped! This is gonna be awesome," Jared said enthusiastically.

"I'm totally gettin' laid tonight. It's on, man!" Quil punched the air excitedly, and then turned his attention to some blondes who looked his way. "Hey, ladies."

I chuckled and sat on the hood of my car.

"So I heard from Leah that some dude Bella likes is gonna be here tonight."

My head shot up to Paul so quick, I gave myself whiplash. Say what?

"Speak of the devil!" I turned to my left, and saw Leah's Jeep roaring down the road with some tune blasting from her radio. They turned into the parking lot and parked up. Quil punched my arm and pointed to the passenger seat.

"Dude, is that little Bells?" I squinted my eyes to try and see. "Holy shit, bro! It fucking is. Damn, she looks fine!"

I growled and glared at Quil. Fucker needs to control his thoughts about my girl before he eats my fist!

"What up, boys?" Leah yelled as they all climbed out the Jeep.

I wasted no time in walking over to my Bella, and tried to sort things out. As the door opened, I saw a pair of shiny, toned legs with a black pair of heels kiss the floor. My feet skidded to a halt when I saw her emerge from the vehicle. My heart stopped, my jaw dropped, and my eyes damn near popped out of my head. Fuck. Me. She looked absolutely stunning. Sexy wasn't even close to how good she looked.

Bella smirked as she saw the look on my face, and floated over to me. For someone who didn't usually wear heels, she walked like a pro in them.

"So, you decided to come then," she stated playfully. If only she knew. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she winked and walked past me. I cleared my throat, and followed her in a trance as I watched her fine ass sway from side to side.

We were all sitting or standing at the bar while the music continued to vibrate through the walls. I saw Bella sway with the music, and decided to ask her to dance. I knocked back a shot for courage, even though it would do zilch to me. It still felt good to know I had that in my system. I slammed the glass on the bar, and stalked over to the sexy chick dancing by the girls. I walked up behind her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I wanna dance with the birthday girl."

She gasped as my lips danced over her ear. I smirked, and took hold of her hand and led her through the sea of people into what looked the the middle of the dance floor. I looked over to the bar, and saw Paul, Jared and Quil cat calling and punching the air in approval.

Shy, innocent Jacob was nonexistent tonight. I needed to man up and take control of the situation, and show her that I was the only man who could ever make her feel good. I spun her around, and pulled her hips back against my groin. _Hero by Nas_was the tune vibrating the speakers, and making every couple on the dance floor lose control. Bella leaned back and laid her head on my shoulder as I let my hands rest on her hips. Our bodies moved together in perfect sync. I felt myself grow hard as her ass kept brushing against my crotch. Bella closed her eyes, and lifted her hands up in the air. She bit her lips, and seemed to be completely lost in the music. She had in idea how fucking beautiful she was, I looked up and saw a bunch of assholes staring at her fine body. I smirked, spun her around, and placed my hands on her ass. Yeah, assholes, this beauty is mine. Go find your own.

"Like what you feel, huh, Jake?" she whispered in my ear while placing her arms around my neck.

"I can't help it. I can't resist touching something so sexy," I replied huskily, making sure my lips collided with her skin.

She smiled and ran her hands through my hair. "I've always been here, Jake. You just chose to block me out, and avoid me like the plague." Her left hand travelled down my back and rested on my hip. A new song came on: _Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa_.

I used one hand to move some hair from her shoulder. I needed to taste her skin, feel her silky smooth touch against my lips. "If you really think I've been blocking you out, you really don't know me at all." My lips softly kissed her bare shoulder. I smiled as I heard her moan softly.

"Trust me, you have no idea of the effects you have on me," I whispered croakily. Bella smirked and ran her hand across my raging hard on.

"Really? Maybe you should show me. You know, so I could do something about it," I growled and pulled her roughly into me. Fuck, this was harder than I thought it would be.

"I can see the effects I have on you, Jake. All you need to do is tell me what you want." Damn, she was good. I was lost for words as her hand slowly started to finish the job I had to slam the brakes on earlier.

"Tell me what you want, Jake." This wasn't how I saw our dance going, but I wanted her so fucking bad I would make love to her right here if I could. I couldn't help but grind into her hand as she slowly worked me.

"You...I need you," I panted in her ear. Bella removed her hand from my painful hard on, and placed both hands around my neck.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that." Her lips teased mine until I was ready to explode. I couldn't take anymore. I had spent months needing to kiss her, hold her, touch her...love her. I palmed her face, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Kiss me Bell-"

Her lips crashed onto mine with such force we almost fell back. This time I wouldn't pull away, I finally had her in my arms and there's no way in hell I was letting her go now. We began fighting each other for control, the kiss raw and passionate. All our pent up sexual tension for each other was slowly seeping out. I drifted my hands down her body and once again rested them on her ass. She moaned softly in my mouth, and slipped her hands under my button down shirt. The feeling of her soft hands on my bare skin felt fucking awesome. Her tongue darted into my mouth in search of mine. I happily connected with her, and let our tongues fight for dominance.

"Mmm Jake, you taste so good."

We kept our bodies moving to the music so people wouldn't click on to our steamy encounter. As we moved to the music, she kept hovering her mouth over mine leaving me begging to taste her again. We were both heavily panting and touching each other in places other people would do in the privacy of a room. But we couldn't wait, we needed each other too much. I made sure to keep her close so nobody else could see. Bella leaned in and softly kissed below my ear and worked down to my neck and shoulder.

"Touch me, Jake."

I ghosted my hands over her body, and brought them to her breasts. This time, I didn't hesitate. I cupped both her tits, and swallowed hard as I saw her bite her lip and close her eyes. I was too turned on to stop there. I let my thumb sweep across her nipples, and I managed to cover her mouth in time to silence her moan. Her hand found its way into my jeans, and began working my wood. I gritted my teeth, and squeezed her twins hard.

"Oh...God," I heard her whimper. Several songs had been played while we continued to tease each other, but she smiled as the next song came on: _Cake by Rihanna_.

"So, is this my birthday present from you?" she grinned devilishly, and ran her thumb over my tip making me curse out loud.

"Fuck me."

She smiled and pulled her hand out of my jeans, then put her thumb in her mouth and sucked my pre-cum slowly off her skin. That, right there, had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen. EVER.

She took hold of my hand, and pulled me closer. "Paul and Jared hired out the VIP level for my birthday. Me. You. There. Now."

BPOV

I was running on pure adrenaline as I led Jacob through the crowd of people. I needed him in so many ways it should be illegal. A few months ago a passionate kiss and intimate touching would have satisfied my need, but now I'd felt how hard he was for me, and I was desperate to have him fill every inch of me. I wasn't sure if we were together or if this was a quick fuck, but either way I needed him and I WOULD get him. I showed the VIP security bloke our passes, and he opened the door to let us in. As we tumbled in, I noticed the glass windows were tinted, and the room was dimly lit. The speakers placed around the room were playing the music from out in the main club. I quickly locked the door, and turned back to a smirking Jacob. I could tell he was slightly nervous as he'd never done anything like this before. Because of this, I knew I had to try and go slow, but I was so turned on it was going to take all my willpower to hold back.

I walked towards him, swaying my hips a little more and giving him my 'I want you so bad' look. To my surprise, he took hold of my hips, and pinned me against the wall.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he panted as he began untying my halter neck dress. "I need you Bella, more than I need air. I wanted our first time to be romantic, but I'm too turned on-"

I kissed him passionately, and let him slide my dress down to my tits. Jacob, I love you...but shut the fuck up and fuck me."

He growled and yanked my dress down, exposing my nipples to the cool air. He wasted no time in attacking each tit roughly, lapping his tongue over my nipple. While his hands gripped my thighs and lifted me up, I straddled his waist and held onto him as he continued teasing me.

"Ugh...baby, that's it," I moaned as he sucked and nibbled each nipple. He smirked against my skin, and moved his hand between my legs. I knew what he wanted, and he was going to have to work a little harder to get that. I pushed him away and laughed.

"Uh uh, you gotta work a little harder to get there, baby boy." I backed him up against the long leather couch, and pushed him down. I smiled as I saw his lust -filled eyes drink up my half naked appearance. It's all yours gorgeous, all you gotta do is say.

He was heavily panting. His chest heaved up and down from his little taste of what I had to offer. I kneeled down, and spread his legs. I was in no mood to unbutton his shirt, so in one swift movement, I ripped it open making the buttons fly around the room. I hungrily devoured his lips while using my hand to unbuckle his belt and jeans. I felt him thrust his hips up into my hand and grind a little. I moved my lips down his sexy body, licking and sucking each nipple, while his hands tangled into my hair.

"Fuck...Bella," he moaned as my hand grasped his member and began stroking. I decided to push him further and talk dirty to him.

"You like t

at?" I pumped him harder.

"Ah...Jesus, Bells."

I smiled and leaned forwards to taste his sexy body, and trailed my tongue all the way down to his open jeans. "I'm so wet for you, baby. I want your rock hard cock to fuck me until I can't walk properly." I heard him whimper as I kissed his stomach. "Can you do that for me, baby? Can you fuck me so hard, I scream so loud I shatter these windows?"

"God yeah, I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks."

I grinned, and released his cock. I stood up and slid down my black thong, then placed my thighs over his so I was straddling him.

"Can you feel that? Do you feel my juices drip onto your cock?" He growled, and roughly took hold of my hips.

"Bella, I can't take it anymore...let me take you."

I placed his tip at my entrance, and watched him moan from the sensation. I ran his tip along my slit, and bit my lip as his mouth opened and he moaned with pleasure.

"God, baby, just sit on my coc-"

"Jake! Dude, you in there?" Paul hollered from outside. I sighed in frustration and placed my forehead against his.

"I swear down, I will rip his fucking balls off and feed them to him!" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

I smiled and softly kissed his lips and left his lap. We quickly adjusted our clothes as the door began to rattle and shake from being yanked. I started walking towards the door when Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I love you, Bells. We will be together, I can promise you that." He softly kissed my lips, and traced my face with his fingers. I smiled, and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"One day, Jacob Black, I WILL get a taste of what you have to offer." And with that, I winked, then unlocked the door and left. As I walked down the stairs back to the dance floor, I mumbled...

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	3. Always and Forever

**Always and Forever**

**Beta: Simply Jaded4**

**Rated: MA**

_**Warning! May require tissues!**_

**Summary:**** The Way things should have been...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Seventy blissful, beautiful, heavenly years.

Seventy years ago today, I made the best decision of my life- I chose fire.

My life has been filled to the brim with excitement, joy, sacrifice, challenges and love. I never dreamt when I relocated to Forks that I'd face so many trials and tribulations. When I look back on my life, I'm not proud of the way I acted as a teen. I treated the ones I loved like rubbish. I made my friends feel invisible, and I became a shell of the person Renee and Charlie had raised.

That was, until I met Jacob Black. He changed my life in ways I never thought possible. Jake made me feel special, spontaneous, and more importantly, alive. He made me want to get up each morning and smile. He made me want to skip instead of walk, sing instead of talk, laugh instead of crying. It sounds cheesy, but Jacob Black had that affect me. When I looked into those beautiful brown eyes, I felt like I would melt, his infectious gaze would turn me to mush.  
And seventy years later, his effects on me remain the same.

Our life may have calmed dramatically. For instance, the pack didn't need to patrol as obsessively, as there hadn't been any leech trace since the Cullen's left almost fifty years ago. But Jacob being Jacob, he still kept the patrol schedule in firm place. His motto was it's better to be safe than sorry.

Although at first I thought he was being a little too over protective, but when I became pregnant with our first child, Lisa, I was completely on board with his plans. The maternal instincts kicked in, and suddenly we became our parents. We stocked the house with baby monitors, and Jacob had a member of the pack patrol the house whenever he was out. Every night before we went to sleep, he would run the perimeter of the house, just to make sure the coast was clear.

A year after Lisa's sixth birthday, we welcomed little Cheveyo, our first son and next in line for Alpha, into the world. Cheveyo was the spitting image of Jacob. He had inherited Jacob s russet skin color and his jet black hair which I kept long for a while. I wanted to be reminded of my husband before the madness and supernatural world invaded and took over our lives. Cheveyo inherited my nose and some personality traits, but generally he was his father s son.

That's how our life remained for a few years until Leon, Quil's son, imprinted on our girl. Jacob played the protective father; he made sure they were supervised at all times. We took turns in chaperoning her to any 'dates' or meets they had. But when Lisa reached fifteen, we both knew we couldn't keep them apart. An imprint was inevitable. The bond was going to happen; we were just prolonging the situation. Though, as we watched them one summer s night, we realized we were doing more harm than good. We knew from our own imprint how it felt to be kept away from the person you loved and were meant to be with. The pain and sadness we felt was proof enough to knock some sense into our overprotective brains.

As I sat at our kitchen table, surrounded by all our friends and family, I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. I was going to miss this: watching my sexy husband STILL wrestle with his best friends, our grandchildren blossom into wonderful, amazing human beings. Or take the weekly call from our darling daughter, listening to her wail about how Jimmy was just like his grandfather-stubborn, hotheaded, slightly rebellious, but most of all, loving.

That little tyke gave Lisa the run around something rotten, but we weren't worried, as we knew when the time came, Jimmy would be the man he was born to be. After all, he was a Black.

I was brought out of my lovely flashbacks by the sound of heavy footsteps making their way towards me. I tried to slowly move my old, wrinkled body around so I could see the gorgeous walk of the man I loved, but unfortunately my body would no longer allow it. Time had caught up with us both, and we were now rather limited as to what we could do. Let's just say I wouldn t be jumping off cliffs anytime soon.

Jacob laid his warm hands on my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my neck. "How's my baby girl doing?" I blushed slightly at his compliment. If there was something my husband could still do amazingly well, it was make me blush. I slowly rested my head on his hand and sighed contently.

"I'm perfect, honey-" a blissful smile appeared on my face. "just perfect."

I felt him chuckle and lean down to nuzzle my neck. He placed several kisses on my hairline, and then cradled my head to his chest. I happily listened to the steady beat of his heart and memorized it so the glorious sound would be forever locked away in my mind.  
My hand reached up and rubbed along his arms, and I moved to look him in the eyes.

"You know I love it when you call me those sweet names, darling. But I'm far from being your baby girl," I chuckled and motioned to my old, fragile body. "I think that shipped sailed many years ago."

Jacob smiled and cupped my cheeks. "You will always be my baby girl, honey. Regardless of your age." He softly kissed my lips, and very slowly winked at me.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his short grey hair. Even at eighty-seven years old, he still somehow managed to rock his look. That just made me fall in love with him all over again.

I carefully stood and joined my hands with his and whispered. "How's my guy doing?" My croaky voice was riddled with concern. Jake smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear.

"I think we both know the answer to that, honey. But I'm doing ok."

My heart broke as I heard the sadness in his voice. I wished I could do something to take the pain away. The tears were threatening to spill over my lids. I shook my head, and took a deep breath; he needed me to stay strong for him. For the first time in our lives, I had to be the glue that kept us from breaking.  
I gave him the best half-smile I could muster, and held onto him with all my heart. Nobody else knew Jacob was seriously ill; he didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily. Jacob had stopped phasing at the age of thirty-one. He decided he wanted us to grow old together the way nature intended, and live a fairly normal life. We both desperately wanted to have children, and with Jacob being a wolf-an Alpha wolf-I managed to get pregnant pretty quickly.

It had been fourteen years since the newborn fight in the clearing. The pack had seen no sightings of any potential danger to their tribe, the Cullen's had kept to the treaty and stayed away to prevent any further misunderstandings and the tribes young from phasing. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Until Cheveyo's seventh birthday, he had been showing the early signs of an imminent phase. He had started separating from his friends, losing his temper at the drop of a hat, and his physical build had increased majorly.  
On his seventh birthday, everyone was on tenderhooks, just waiting for him to phase. It was the most painful thing we, as his parents, ever had to endure. The sight of seeing him tremble, shake and cry in agony tore us apart. It was something I never want to witness again, but at the same time, something I shall remember forever.  
Jacob and the pack were frantic trying to figure out the cause of Cheveyo's trigger. He called several emergency meetings with the elders and the pack so they could go over all possible explanations for the unexpected phase. A small part of me knew Cheveyo would phase; it was in his blood. It wasn't until one night, when Lisa, Cheveyo and myself were out in the yard playing a game of baseball that his protective instincts took over.

Cheveyo had seen something stalk us from the edge of the woods. I narrowed my eyes so I could see the potential danger to my family, but I saw nothing, I still felt a little on edge at the thought of someone watching my children. I quickly took hold of Lisa's hand and told her to go inside and stay there. I spun back around so fast my feet lost their footing, but I managed to keep myself from falling over. As I looked up and regained my balance, my body turned to ice as I watched my son fly towards the edge of the woods and phase midair, much like Jacob had when Paul exploded into a wolf before my eyes.  
I screamed out his name at the top of my lungs, feeling the force of my yell vibrate through my whole body. I shot towards my flesh and blood as fast as my legs would take me, until I felt someone s hands grip my forearms and hold me back. I heard them tell me it was for the best and that Jacob would want me safe. Even so, I didn't care-my son was in danger and I needed to protect him. I frantically squirmed around in the person s firm, yet warm, grip. Then, quicker than the speed of light, I saw my husband s wolf zoom towards Cheveyo and shield him from the pending attack from the cold-blooded leech.  
My blood ran cold as I watched in horror as Jacob leaned over our son protectively, and took the full force of the leeches assault. I heard him whimper and yelp in pain as the bastard continually wreaked havoc on my love s precious body. I shrieked in terror, and managed to break free from the stranger s solid hold. I could barely see from the tears flowing down my face like a waterfall and the pools of wetness filled my eyes, but I darted to my husband and pushed my stupid, human body with so much force I felt pain.  
The leech looked down callously at Jacob and smiled sadistically. I wanted to rip the fucking bastard s head off and burn the fucker to ashes for even looking in my family s direction. I was never a hateful person, but the sight of my shit-scared son, and the heart stopping cries from my husband, turned me into a malicious animalistic she-wolf.  
I realized the warm hands holding me back belonged to Seth. I heard as he gave the order to take the leech out.

The venomous monster looked piercingly towards my son and stated coldly, "We shall meet again, young one, without the protection of the dog you call a father."  
At that statement, I lost all sense of reason and lunged towards the leech. I didn't think for a second that he had the power to break me in half with one push, or end my life with one fatal bite. I simply saw red and did what I was born to do: protect my family. Cheveyo had moved in front of me so his body blocked my path, and stopped me from making the worst mistake of my life.

"No, Momma, no!" he cried and threw his arms around my waist. I felt his hard sobs vibrate through my entire body as he cried his heart out against my stomach. I cradled his head to my body, and collapsed down into the slushy, wet dirt and embraced my husband and son. I heard Jacob whimper at my firm grip, and I felt him wince slightly. I looked up and into his tortured eyes and fell prisoner to all the pain he felt, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I averted my eyes to his glistening russet cheeks, and saw the sweat coat his face and his body arched at an awkward angle as he writhed in pain. With the tears free falling down my face, I cradled my son and my husband and cried out for help, praying someone would hear my pleas. Seconds later, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry slowly removed me from my love, and gently lifted him and walked back towards the house.

For many hours he cried and yelled pain and agony. With each cry, I felt a stab to my heart. Knowing my other half was in pain-so much pain it caused one of the strongest men I knew to cry-physically tore me apart.

Many years ago, Sue had taught me how to properly medicate and take care of the guys in case anything like that ever happened. I gave him several doses of morphine, but it had very little effect on him as his body practically ate the drug. I stayed by his side throughout the night, holding him, comforting him, wiping the sweat from his brow and trying my best to cool him and keep him calm. Finally, at some point during the early hours of the next morning, he had drifted off into a deep sleep. I kept an obsessively close watch on his heart beat and checked his breathing. I delicately felt around his torso for broken bones. Luckily there were no further breakages, so I carefully wrapped some bandages around his fragile body and left him to rest. Leaving him in that state was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but there was nothing further I could have done. I placed a loving, tender kiss on his lips and forehead, and whispered how much I loved him, then left the room to check on the children.

Jacob never really fully recovered from that dreadful injury, physically and emotionally. For a while, he felt like he wasn't good enough to protect his family from the dangers of the world until I reminded him that if he hadn't come along when he did, our son would not be here today and living a long and happy life.

His condition grew worse over the following years. He wasn't able to play with the children quite as much, he became out of breath very quickly, and found that he couldn't do his usual extensive exercise routines before he stopped from fatigue or pain in his chest.  
I begged for Jake to let Carlisle take a look at him, but he point blank refused saying he loved me with all his heart for caring, but he wasn't having that 'fucking bloodsucker' anywhere near me, the kids, or the rest of the tribe. We had been to see Sue countless times but she had done all she could do, and going to Forks Hospital was out of the question because the wolf DNA still resided within him even though he had stopped phasing.  
As he grew older, the signs really started becoming more prominent and it became harder to hide. Jacob started to develop crackles which were heard initially in the lung base, which suggested the development of Pulmonary Edema. As time progressed, we noticed all the symptoms were in the left half of his body. He also developed something called Gallop Rhythm, which is an abnormal heartbeat. I couldn't take seeing him like that anymore. I needed to know what was wrong with the man I loved, and he needed to have a definitive diagnosis. A few weeks later, we went to see Sue. She set up several tests for him to undergo. He had an Echocardiogram, which was sonogram of the heart, he had an EKG to check the beats of his heart, several blood tests, and she put me in charge of monitoring him for a month to check his fluid intake and his body weight. After that month was up, we went back to get the results. I was terrified beyond belief, but I kept my emotions in check for his sake; the last thing he needed to see was an over emotional wife.

We sat in her office while she gave us several sympathetic looks. I held his hand all the way through, showing him I was there no matter what the outcome, and secretly prayed for all I was worth it was nothing serious. Unfortunately, my prayers had not been heard as Sue gave us the mind numbing news.

My husband-the strong, hotheaded, solid, invincible Alpha wolf-had heart failure.  
I saw the tears fall from his eyes as Sue gave us the news. I tried my best to hold mine back, but seeing him break down sent me over the edge. I pulled him into an embrace and held him while he sobbed on my shoulder. Never in my life had I felt to worthless, so useless.  
Jacob asked the dreaded question of how long he had left. I couldn't listen to her tell me the man I loved was going to leave me, leave our family, our life. I couldn't take the fact I could wake up in five years time to see his side of the bed empty, have to face our children every day for the rest of my life, seeing my beautiful husband look back at me in their eyes. There was nothing to describe the way I felt in that moment. I looked over at the man who had stolen my heart from the word 'Hi,' and saw the turmoil on his face. I had to be strong; I had to take whatever time I had left with him, and make sure he had the best fucking days of his life.

Sue told us sympathetically that he had a maximum of three years to live. That was thirty years ago.

Jacob had surprised everyone with how well he coped, and he seemed to be recovering. I knew deep down inside, you could never really recover from heart failure, but each day he was living proof that if you want it badly enough, you can fight it. The wolf DNA that resided within him boosted his life expectancy quite a bit more, but he just kept going and decided he wasn't giving into the disease without a fight. I made a promise to myself and Jacob that I would give him the best time of his life to which he simply wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and motioned toward the bedroom. Our lovemaking was slow and delicate. We were both scared, but wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to push him too far and put strain on his heart, but he said he wanted to experience the pleasure of making love to me for as long as he could. As much as I was scared, I couldn't deny him anything.

As I stood opposite him now, I felt so much pride for how strong and together he looked. I knew deep down inside he thought about it every second of the day, but the way he tried to go about his normal business made me amazingly proud of him.

"Nana?" came from our granddaughter Sophia. I smiled against Jacobs s neck, and turned around to see the smiling teen look at us in awe.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied softly. My hand joined Jacob s and we laced our fingers together.

"You promised you would tell me how you and Granddad met." Sophia gave us a little pout and her puppy dog eyes. Jacob laughed and shook his head. He guided me back towards the kitchen table, and we sat down opposite our granddaughter.

"The day I met your Nana was the best day of my life." I blushed as he gazed at me the whole time, and then he winked.  
"Tell me, Granddad. Please, I want to know," she asked and smiled at him. Jacob chuckled and coughed a little, causing a flash of worry to dart through my body. He gently squeezed my hand and nodded his head, silently letting me know he was ok for now.

"The day I met your Nana, I wasn't having a particularly good day..." his sweet voice faded as he took me back to the day we first met.

'I sat in my room going through my box of books from the move. I wanted to make sure they remained in one piece. I was slightly obsessed when it came to my books.  
After I'd sorted all those out, I started unpacking my clothes. I stopped now and then to gaze out the window. Charlie's house had the most amazing views of the woods, and luckily my room faced it. Being here was such a nice change from the view of miles and miles of dusty, dry desert and cracked roads that I had the endure every day in Arizona. Even the air was different here, I could practically feel the moisture attack my skin when I landed and climbed into Charlie's cruiser that morning.  
After I had unpacked all my clothes and placed them in my dresser, I took out one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet, and began to drift into a world of pure, amazing English literature. I had been deeply focused on the book for around an hour when Charlie's strong voice boomed through the house, scaring me half to death!

"Bells! Come down here a minute, kiddo. There are some people I want you to meet!" I rolled my eyes and slammed my book shut, placing it gently on my nightstand. I rose from my bed and pulled down my top that had somehow managed to ride up my body. I quickly went to the window to see who these people were, when I saw a middle aged man in a wheelchair and what looked like a teenage boy pushing him up the driveway. I jogged to my bedroom door and pulled it open, then I extremely carefully walked down the stairs. After slipping into my converse, I walked cautiously out onto the porch, making sure to avoid ice patches. The last thing I needed was to look like a complete klutz in front of Charlie's friends.  
"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked as he leaned against a red Chevy pickup truck.

I smiled and held out my hand for Billy. "Yeah, wow, you're looking good," I teased.

Billy smiled and shook my hand. "Well, I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here," Billy smirked and looked towards Charlie. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."  
Charlie rolled his eyes, and shifted his weight on his feet. "Alright, keep exaggerating about it and I'll roll you into the mud." He turned and walked towards the main road.

I smiled and blushed a little as the teenage boy looked at me flirtatiously.  
"Not before I ram you in the ankles!" Billy wheeled himself around and they began play fighting, leaving me alone with Billy's rather handsome looking son.

We both laughed and walked towards each other.

"Hi, I'm...I'm Jacob." I smiled and nodded. "We, er, we used to make mud pies together when we were little." He gave me and incredibly toothy grin, and I found myself starting to blush even more.

"Yeah, I remember." I turned and looked towards our fathers goofing around together. "Are they always like this?" I laughed.

"It's getting worse with old age," he chuckled.'

I was brought out of my amazing memory by Sophia awwing as Jacob finished telling her the story.

"That's so sweet! It's clear you two were destined to be together." She smiled and I chuckled. If only I was as smart as her when I was her age, maybe then I wouldn't have put Jacob through all that pain and torture and we could have had a hell of a lot more time together. I sighed, and rubbed small circles on his wrinkled, veiny hands.

Jacob chuckled and gave me sly smile. "Well, I always knew we were meant to be, but your Nana was a little stubborn back then and refused to give into her feelings for me." I playfully glared at my charming husband, and looked at a shocked Sophia.

"So, you mean you two haven't always been together?" she asked in disbelief. I giggled and shook my head.

"No darling, we haven't always been together. Let's just say I was a very stupid, naive girl who thought she knew it all." I looked lovingly at my sexy guy. "As it turns out, I knew absolutely nothing. Nothing made sense until this man right here brought me back to life." He smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to me. I yet again blushed and mouthed back 'ditto'.

"Wait, what? How do you mean Granddad brought you back to life? Did you die or something?" She gave me a worried expression.

"I suppose you could say I died," I sighed and bowed my head in defeat. "It doesn't matter now because we are together, and your Granddad is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. He's my hero and always will be." I felt some tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall. I cleared my throat and smiled as I saw Sophia looking at us with adoration in her eyes.

"I hope when I'm old enough to know what love is, we end up like you. I can see how much you still love and cherish each other. I think it's amazing after all these years, the fire you hold for each other still burns brightly. You and Granddad are my inspiration."

Jacob and I looked at each other in shock, but that very quickly turned into love. God, I loved that man so much. I leaned over and placed my hand over her smooth, young skin and squeezed.

"Thank you darling, but all I want you to do is promise us that you will be happy. Me and your Granddad love you so, so much, Sophia. All we want is to see you shine, and be the best you can be. You're such a talented young girl, sweetheart. Don't let it go to waste. But whatever you decide to do, and whomever you decide to do it with, you will always have our full support." My voice began to crack at the end of my sentence as I held back my tears. For some reason, I felt like I was saying goodbye to her and It was breaking my heart.  
"I promise Nana, I will do my very best to make you both proud of me."

I felt a tear escape my eyes as I thought about how amazing she would be when she grew up, and how I would most likely not live to see her flourish.

"Oh baby girl, you already do make us SO proud of you, honey. We are so proud of all of you." My voice squeaked as I continued to hold back my tears; I needed to get out of there for a second and compose myself.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart. I just need a breather." Sophia nodded and smiled at me. Jacob looked up at me worriedly, and I smiled at him painfully. I wasn't ok, but he didn't need the added stress.

I leaned down and softly whispered in his ear. "I'm ok, baby. I'll be right back." I placed a long, loving kiss on his warm lips, and made my way toward the back door.

A few seconds later I heard the door slide open, and the beautiful sound of my children and grandchildren laughing and joking with each other. I turned slightly and saw my ray of light smile and walk towards me.  
"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked as he enveloped me in his arms. I smiled contently as I felt his body against mine. Every moment with him I cherished. The time we had together wasn't long enough for me; I needed more.  
"I can't do it, Jake," I whimpered as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. Jacob tightened his hold around me, and kissed my forehead. "They are our grandchildren, baby. I can't say goodbye to them, I just can't," I sobbed into his chest. He soothingly stroked my back, and gently cupped my face.

"Hey, honey, we aren't saying goodbye to them. It's just talking about our past is dragging up some unwanted memories. Don't be silly, darling." He softly nuzzled his head in my neck, and gingerly kissed me. I understood what he was saying, but it didn't stop me from wanting to cry every five seconds. I loved our children and grandchildren with all my heart, but what was scaring me more than anything was saying goodbye to the one person who made my days brighter, who gave my life meaning.  
Jacob took hold of my hand and turned me towards him, giving me one of his toothy grins. I chuckled, and softly kissed his hand.  
"C'mon sexy, let's go back in and enjoy the rest of our Anniversary with our children. No more sad faces, ok? This is our wedding anniversary, I want to enjoy our day. I wanna see my beautiful wife smiling and laughing. I wanna see your eyes gleaming with happiness." He ran his fingertips along my chapped lips. "I wanna see these gorgeous lips curl into the smile that makes me go weak at the knees. Can you do that for me, baby girl?"  
I nodded and sniffed. He was right, today was a happy day and I wasn't about to ruin it with my tears.

I walked back inside our house to my beautiful family, and felt my heart swell with joy as I saw the illuminating smiles on their precious faces. The whole house was full with happy vibes; it was a nice feeling.

I picked up my pace as I walked with my husband, and whispered in his ear. "We did good, baby." He looked down at me and smiled.

He placed his arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead. "Damn straight we did, gorgeous. They are amazing kids, but I always knew they would be. They take after the mom and Nana."

I smiled at his lovely words, and softly kissed his lips. "I reckon there's some of their sexy father in there somewhere. They definitely inherited your looks, thank God." Jacob chuckled at me and pulled me close.

"Hey, my girl is a fucking stunner, so don't be dissing her, ok?" He smirked and did his best Londoner impression. He gave me a sexy wink, which made my eighty-nine year old body tingle with desire. Yes, even at my old age, my husband still got me going.  
We strolled hand in hand back over to our granddaughter and sat down at the table. She looked up and me and gave me a cute smile.

"Are you feeling better now, Nana?" she asked genuinely. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm much better now, thank you, darling." Jacob took hold of my hand, and scooted his chair closer to mine.  
"I was just looking at your wedding photos. You both looked so happy." She looked up at us holding each other. "You haven't changed a bit."

I smiled and bit my lip. "Maybe that's because," I placed my hand on his warm cheek and gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes, When you find the one you're meant to be with, nothing else compares to it. You could have all the money in the world, all the fame in the world, but the moment you look into the eyes of your other half, that is what love and happiness really is."

He grinned and kissed my nose. "I love you, Mrs. Black," he whispered in my ear, his voice full with devotion.

"I love you too, Mr. Black," I returned with as much devotion.

"You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress, Nana," Sophia cooed and smiled, while softly running her fingertips over the picture.

"You know, our wedding day was the first time I ever saw your Nana in a dress," Jacob teased and winked. Sophia looked up with yet another shocked look on her face.

"No way!" she exclaimed, looking towards Jacob, and then at me. "Seriously Nana? You had never worn a dress before?"

I chuckled and poked my tongue out at Jacob. I loved him to bits, but sometimes he was a little trouble maker.

"Yes, sweetheart. When I married your Granddad, that was the first time he had ever seen me in a dress." I turned towards him and gave him a sly smirk. "Unless, of course, you count my prom that he crashed...just to warn any potential boyfriends away." I cocked my brow at him and smiled. Point proved.  
"Well, what can I say? My girl was easily the best looking girl there that night. I had to keep the leeches away somehow." He winked at me, and kissed my lips.  
"Nana, can you tell me about your wedding day? I'd love to hear it!"

Our wedding day was beyond anything I could have ever dreamt of. The day I finally got to say those two binding words to the man sitting in the chair right next to me, will remain imprinted on my heart and in my mind forever.  
I chuckled lightly to myself as I thought about how utterly annoying I was that day. I think Rachel's words were, 'Bella Swan-soon to be Black-you are the freakin definition of the word annoying!' I felt Jake lightly tug on my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. As I looked into his eyes, the memories of our special day flooded back to me with such force I thought I might cry.

I snuggled in closer to my Alpha, and began telling our granddaughter the amazing story that was our wedding day.

"I remember our wedding day as if it were yesterday; the smells in the air, the feel of the soft wind on my skin, every emotion I felt as I walked towards my new life with your Granddad. It was beautiful." My voice continued on, but my mind reverted back to that precious day.

'The harsh, hot sun blared through my bedroom curtains like a spotlight, determined to wake me from my semi peaceful sleep. I smiled. In a strange way, I felt like that was my fianc 's way of telling me to rise and shine so he could marry my annoying ass. Not that I needed the sun. Well, I did more than anything, but not THAT sun, as any second now my future sister in laws would burst through my bedroom door and practically drag my nervous ass out of bed.  
My nerves...well, they were out in full force, and not because of the fact I was getting married. It was more the fact I was terrified I'd fall over from my insanely high heeled shoes. How they expected me to walk in them, I'd never know.  
I rolled over in my extremely comfortable bed and looked at the alarm clock: 8:00am. I needed to get up and ready myself, as I the ceremony was at one in the afternoon. Just before I pushed myself out of bed, I looked at the silver plated photo frame on my nightstand and smiled.

My guy, my handsome prince, my hero. I couldn't wait to see his precious face as I walked down the aisle to him. The smile on his face was the only thing keeping me from going insane with nerves!

I picked up the frame, and ran my pads over his picture and sighed happily. He was so beautiful, and he was all mine. I beamed, placed a kiss on his picture, and put it back down.

Half an hour later.

I had been awake for over an hour. I tried to go downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat, but I was immediately stopped by Leah who told me to get my ass back in my room.  
Leah had reached the conclusion that I wasn't as bad as she thought me out to be. She realized that I generally loved Jacob with every I had and I wouldn't hurt him again. Since then, we had been practically best friends. She had told me it was nice to have another female in the pack to talk to, as she couldn't really sit and vent with Emily, so I was happily to help anyway I could.  
So here I was, sitting in my bedroom, looking in my mirror trying to figure out how the hell my hair ended up looking like a birds nest! I was told to wash it the night before my wedding so my hair would stay in place, as freshly washed hair tends to fall out of place. I'd have to get some super curlers on this mess and hope it worked.

Seconds later my bedroom door flew open and in walked Rachel, Rebecca and Leah.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Rebecca sang excitedly.

Leah rolled her eyes and nudged her arm. "I think you're a little late with the over enthusiastic wakeup call." Leah winked at me and smiled softly. I chuckled and played with my nails nervously.  
Leah walked over and placed a croissant and a bowl of fruit in front of me, and pointed at it sternly. "Eat, you are gonna need your strength."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Leah." She waved me off, and walked towards my dresser to get my wedding dress. I began to tuck into my fruit as she removed the dress from the protective sleeve, and brought it over to the bed.

Rachel strutted over to me with a bag of what looked like hair accessories, and began tugging at my hair. "My goodness, what have you done to your hair? You only went to sleep! How can it get this knotted?" she asked in disbelief as she tried to pry the strands apart.

I arched my brow at her and simply answered, "This is me we are talking about. Shit just naturally happens to me, you should know that by now." She giggled and agreed.

One hour before the wedding.

I was all set. My hair had been styled into a romantic up-do, and the strands were braided on the side and gathered together into a clip Renee gave me for my something old and something blue. My makeup consisted of a smokey eyed look to which Rebecca blended the rest of the look around it. My wedding gown was the perfect mix of vintage and modern holding a slight edge. I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it. I've never been into the meringue look; I wanted the dress to be simple, yet perfectly elegant, and this dress held each quality. I wore no jewelry except my engagement ring as the dress held all the glamour. I felt no need to bling myself up.  
I slipped into my ridiculously high heeled shoes, and picked up my bouquet of hand tied ivory flowers. It contained hyacinths, freesia, stocks and ranunculus. I walked towards the girls, and smiled as they awed at my appearance.

"You look stunning, Bella," Rebecca cooed.  
"Jake is going to bust a nut when he sees you, girl," Leah exclaimed and linked her arm through mine.  
"Let's go get you married, Miss Swan!" Rachel sang enthusiastically.

The Ceremony.

I stood at the edge of the beach and looked down upon all our guests, listening to the constant chatter, laughs of joy from the children and the soothing sound of the waves lapping against each other softly. The wide sand cascaded across the land like snow covering grass. There was a small breeze that offered a cool, refreshing chill, which was a relief from the hot sun blazing down on us. The water crashed against the rock face in the distance, sea gulls flew and squawked overhead. I smiled as I noted how magical everything looked; nature seemed to be in tune with our glorious day.  
All the guests we were wearing appropriate beachwear, each looked crisp, clean and elegant.  
Charlie gave my hand a light, reassuring squeeze and softly whispered, "How you doing, kiddo?" I smiled and watched the beautiful scene play out before me.

"I'm really good dad, but can you promise me something? Charlie nodded. "Don't let me fall, dad. That's my man down there, and I don't wanna fall and break my neck before I've had chance to make our dreams come true." He chuckled, and began escorting me towards the altar.  
"I'll never let you fall, Bells. But that man down there will always be there to catch you when I'm not around."

I smiled and carried on walking at a slow, steady pace. The gentle, soft music began to play, and the guests all sat down and turned to look at us with a look of sheer awe on their faces. I looked up and saw what felt like my light at the end of the tunnel. There he was my gorgeous, sexy, handsome future husband. I couldn't help but beam with pride and take a deep breath as I held back a barrier of happy tears. Jacob's eyes slowly trailed over my body at the same time his mouth slowly dropped open. I saw him bite his lip and beam at me. His eyes joined mine and they remained connected as I walked towards him. I saw him mouth 'I love you' to me to which I bit my lip and mouthed 'I love you too' back. He smiled and winked at me and waited as I continued my journey down the aisle.

As we reached the altar, Charlie shook Jacob s hand and pulled him firmly towards him.

"You take care of my little girl, Ok? I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to take it for a test drive."

Jacob grinned and looked over at me lovingly. "I sure will, Charlie. I'll never let anything happen to her," he returned while winking at me.

Charlie nodded and continued to stand next to me as he waited for the officiator to start the ceremony.

Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Charlie stepped forward and replied,"Her mother and I." The officiator nodded. Charlie then returned to his seat next to Renee.

Just as Charlie sat down the officiator began to talk. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause,why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Jacob held my gaze as we held hands. I looked into his brown orbs and found myself falling in love with him all over again. It was finally happening. I was finally marrying my best friend, my soulmate.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, will you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"  
Jacob beamed. "Yes. I. Do," he stated confidently with a breathtaking smile.

Isabella Marie Swan, will you take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him honor and protect him and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"  
I smiled as the tears began to build behind my eyes. Hell yes, I would! "Everyday, I will," I returned, my voice shaky from holding back my tears.

Jacob squeezed my hands and rubbed soothing circles over my knuckles. The rest of the ceremony went beautifully. My barrier finally broke as Jacob said his vows. I knew his words were straight from the heart and full of love.  
After I said my vows, we slid on our rings. I smiled as I looked down at the two shiny white gold wedding bands. My tears continued to trickle down my cheeks. A little while later the officiator finally announced us as husband and wife, to which Jacob yelled, 'she's all mine!' I couldn't help but laugh. Only my Jacob-my husband-would crack a joke at that point during our wedding ceremony.  
When the time came for us to kiss, Jacob practically swept me off my feet, our lips joined and we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. As our lips meshed together I felt the fire ignite inside me; I never wanted the perfect kiss to end. Even though it was our wedding day and we had just gotten married, I wanted everyone to fuck off so I could make sweet, hot, passionate love to my new husband.  
The rest of the night went perfectly; we cut our insanely huge cake, danced sensually to our first dance, kissed, touched and whispered our love for each other. Though as the night progressed, our want for each other grew worse, our dancing turned from romantic to dirty, our kisses became long and erotic, our hands slowly started to tease each others skin. That's pretty much how our night remained until we were left alone to consummate our marriage.

Making love to my husband for the first time was an experience I will never forget. We were both so tender and delicate with each other, making sure to absorb every inch of our bodies, every touch, kiss and moan was intensified tenfold. There wasn't an area of our bodies left untouched. We fell asleep in each other s arms and our fingers laced together, our wedding bands side by side as we both dreamt of our new, beautiful married life.'

Of course I left the bit about our love making out. Sophia didn't need to hear that!  
"That was the most perfect, romantic day and night of my life," Jacob cooed as his lips trailed over my ear.  
"Me too, baby, me too." I smiled proudly and softly kissed his beautiful nose.

"Awww! That was beautiful, Nana!" she smiled enthusiastically, and clapped her hands with excitement.

A little while later, we all sat in the living room around the fire. Myself and Jacob were cuddled up together, Lisa and her husband, Leon sat together on the recliner watching their children in awe, Cheveyo and his wife, Odette where playing with their son, Jonah. Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Leah and her husband Anoki, Seth and his wife Anita, Paul, Rachel and Embry and his wife Summer all sat either on the floor or on the chairs.  
"So, I hear you've been telling my daughter about how you first met and your wedding day?" Lisa asked as Leon kissed her shoulder.

Jacob chuckled and nodded. "We sure have. Sophia want to know a little about our past so we told her," he replied proudly. I was happy to see he wasn't ashamed of reliving our past; after all, it made us who we are today.

"You never told me and Chev about those things!" she whined.

Jacob arched his brow in disapproval with her tone. "Lisa, Sophia wanted to know so we told her. Please don't start whining. Today is a special day for your mom and me, let us enjoy this."

She nodded and apologized. "Would you tell us what you were like when you found out you were having me and Chev?" Lisa asked innocently.

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "You wanna take this one?" he asked cheekily. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting out of it, mister. We'll do it together."

He chuckled, and playfully mocked a hurt expression. "Well, with you Lisa, your mom was a little crafty..."

I laughed as I remembered the way I told Jacob I was pregnant. I will never forget the look on his face; it will remain in my heart for all eternity.

'I paced around our kitchen as I pondered how I was going to tell Jacob the incredible news. I was two months late, and I knew something wasn't right. I still felt the need to double check, though, in my case, it was more like quadruple check!

Pacing around the kitchen was beginning to hurt my legs. I had been doing it religiously for around two hours, and I was now feeling the effects. I grabbed a bottle of water and some cheese from the fridge, and sat down at the kitchen table. I hadn't felt the dreaded morning sickness kick in yet, but I knew that was only a matter of time. My feet ached, my calves started to throb from the transition of pacing to sitting. My head held the similar signs of a hangover. All in all, I felt like rubbish.

As I sat in the handcrafted wooden chair that my talented man had made, I felt myself grow increasingly anxious. We had talked about starting a family, but nothing was set in stone. I knew how badly Jacob wanted children with me, and I desperately wanted to give him that wish. Nothing would have made me happier than to see my stomach swollen with our first child, and now our wish had come true.  
I was pregnant and I couldn't quite believe it.  
As I took a swig from my bottle, I smiled at how Jacob would react when I told him the happy news. I began having sweet visions of me bringing our baby into the world, Jacob crying with happiness as he held our first child, while telling me how amazing I was to give him that beautiful gift. I saw him doing the proud father routine and showing all our friends our beautiful little bundle. I saw him teach our child how to walk and talk. It was an amazing thing to witness, and now we could finally have all that.  
I took a big chunk out of my cheese block, and placed it back on the table. For some reason, I craved cheese.  
As I sat there chewing on my delicious cheese, I tried to think of ways to tell him I was carrying our first child. I didn't want it to be, 'Hey baby, I'm pregnant.' I wanted to make this special for us as I knew this would be something we would remember forever. I thought about going to the garage and taking him for a drive then telling him, but that didn't seem creative enough. I thought about waiting until I had my first ultrasound scan and then give him the picture over a romantic meal, but I wanted him to be with me when I had my first scan.  
I finished my mouthful of cheese, and put the rest back in the fridge. As I shut the door, I looked towards our front door and saw the rack of shoes and boots. I stopped dead in my tracks- boots.

I smiled as my mind conjured up a brilliant plan. I suddenly knew exactly how I was going to tell Jacob we were pregnant, and all I had to do was get to a department store.

At a department store in Port Angeles.

I had been scouring the shop for a good hour looking for the perfect surprise. There were so many ways of doing it, but what I had planned would give it away instantly. Just as I was about to give up and leave, I saw a new mom in the kiddies section of the shop buying booties for her child. I smiled and imagined me and Jacob buying things like baby bottles, pacifiers, a buggy, and different types of clothing for our child.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking over to the small section of the shop and picking up a pair of tiny, yellow booties. These would be perfect. I smiled and decided these were going to be his surprise. I walked over towards the cashier and paid for my item.  
I knew at home I had some spare little gift boxes that we had leftover from Christmas, so I decided to place the booties in that with some 'We're Pregnant!' confetti and some yellow craft paper. I tied an ivory ribbon around the box and decided to give the box to him now, while I was on a baby high. I just prayed he would be happy with our news.

Jacob s garage.  
I cautiously walked towards the garage, now being extra careful as I had another person to think about and falling over would be harmful to the baby. I gently knocked on the door, and smiled as my guy rolled out from underneath a car. He beamed as he saw me, and jumped up and ran towards me.

"Hey gorgeous!" He swept me off my feet and gave me our signature hug. He placed me gently on the hood of the car he was working on, and moved between my legs. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today, but I'm so fucking happy you're here," he stated low and huskily. God, he was fucking sexy. I wanted him to take me on the hood of the car; but I had a reason for coming here and I needed to do it now.

I leaned forward a kissed his shoulder blade and winked at him. He wiggled his brows at me suggestively, and went to lay me down on the car. I placed my palm on his chest and reluctantly pushed him back. I saw a flash of hurt shoot through his eyes so I took hold of his hands.

"I have something for you, baby." He gave me a confused smile as I held out the box.  
"What's this, honey?"

I smiled and placed my finger against his lip and whispered softly. "Trust me, Jake, open the box." He smiled and nodded, then slowly opened the box. As he lifted the lid, I heard him take a sharp breath. His head shot up at me with an elated look on his face.

"Oh my god." He picked up the yellow booties and held them in the palm of his hand. I was a little worried. Was his reaction a happy reaction?

"Bells are...are you?" he stuttered. I smiled and placed his hand over my mid drift and nodded.

Jacob beamed with happiness and threw his arms around me, planting soft kisses all over my face and neck.

"This is fucking brilliant! We're having a little Jake or Bells!" He picked me up off the car, and spun me around while constantly kissing me. To say I was relieved was an understatement. I was over the moon he was happy about our news.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing me to giggle. I palmed his face and softly kissed him.

"Yes you are, baby boy. We're gonna be parents." He beamed uncontrollably at me. I watched in awe as the tears of happiness filled his eyes.

We were going to be a mommy and daddy, and I couldn't be happier.'

Lisa looked at us I'm shock, and the whole room fell quiet, until good old Quil broke the comfortable silence.

"Bells, I never knew you could be so creative," he joked and winked at me. Jacob chuckled and flipped him the finger. I loved it when my man stood up for me. Even though Jacob had stepped down as Alpha a long time ago, his friends still saw him as their leader. They all loved him dearly, and each one. along with me, would happily die to protect him.

"So what about me?" Cheveyo's voice boomed out of nowhere, making me jump a little.  
"Well, with you sweetheart, I went a different way, I found out I was pregnant the same way, from being late on my period, but this time Jacob somehow sensed your heart beat. We weren't sure if it was because you were a boy and you would be next in line to Alpha, but he felt a strong connection to you, much like I did with your sister." I stopped and took a breather, all this talking was starting to tire me out.  
Jacob sensed my strain and took over. "Your mom wasn't going to get a pregnancy test because she trusted my wolf hearing. Even though I had faith in my supernatural abilities, I was a little unsure as I hadn't phased in quite a few years, so I begged her to go and buy one. Your mom went out that day with Auntie Emily and Leah to go and get a test..." Jacob faded off a little so I took that as my cue to take over. I knew he didn't exactly know what happened when I went out with the girls, so it would have been easier for me to explain.

"When I went out with your Aunts, I took the pregnancy test and waited the required time to see the results. When the test came back that I was in fact pregnant again, we decided to go into a baby clothing shop and buy a little something for your dad. Once I had chosen the item, we headed home to an extremely anxious dad." I looked at Jacob and chuckled as I remembered his reaction to our fabulous news.

"I hadn't even got out the car when your dad flew out the door, yanked open my door, and pulled me gently out the car and into his arms. I said nothing as I gave him the bag. He looked at me suspiciously, but I think he knew what was coming. He opened the bag and pulled out a tiny white top that had the words, 'You're going to be a daddy!' written on it with red writing. He once again lifted me into a bear hug and whispered with emotion in his voice that he knew over and over again."

"So, there you go. That's how I told your father that we were pregnant with you, our darling boy." I turned to my man to see him looking very pale and drained. My blood ran cold as I saw him panting slightly from lack of breath, so I decided we needed to be alone and let him relax. After all, we had been hosting all day, and I could see how fragile he was.

"Ok guys, It's getting late and I think your dad needs to grab some shut eye, so we'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" They all nodded and began to get up. The pack members and their imprints and partners all wished us a happy anniversary, and gave Jacob a quick hug or pat on the back. The grandkids all kissed us goodnight and also wished a happy anniversary, then headed to the cars.

Lisa and Cheveyo were last to leave. Lisa came over and gave me a beautiful hug and kiss and told me she loved me and did the same to Jacob, then took both of our hands and softly whispered.

"I'm proud of the fact that my mom and dad are still married and madly in love after all these years. You two deserve so much happiness, and you still have many happy years ahead of you. We all love you both so much. I truly mean that."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes and pulled my baby girl into a warm embrace. "I love you so much, Lisa. We are so proud of both of you. We raised two amazing kids." I held tightly onto Jacob s hand as I felt him grow weaker. I loved our children, but he needed to rest.  
We both gave our children hugs, and watched them as they climbed into their cars and left. I was terrified; my heart was pounding through my chest and I clung to my savior. Jacob could sense my distress and pulled me close. He kissed my hairline and softly whispered into my neck.

"I'm fine, Bells. I just need to rest. Let's go to bed and sort this shit out in the morning." I smiled and softly kissed his lips. We held each other close as we turned out all the lights and headed to our bedroom. I looked outside and saw it was still fairly light. I ignored that and gave all my attention to my guy. I watched in awe as he took off his clothes and climbed into bed. He still had the most amazing panty wetting figure I'd ever seen. He was still so amazing, sorta beautiful to me.  
Jacob smiled weakly and tapped my side of the bed. I smiled and also removed my clothes, then climbed into our marital bed and snuggled up to my husband.

"We made it, baby girl. Everybody thought we'd never work, but we proved them all...wrong," he panted breathlessly. I felt the tears attack me once again and held him tighter. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would wake up to a world where my husband didn't have heart disease and everything would be normal. But as I opened my eyes, I felt Jacob s body tremble and his chest heave faster.  
I sat up and looked into his beautiful eyes. I didn't wanna miss a single moment of him. I couldn't afford to sleep and waste precious time. I was scared to even blink in case I missed something. My tears finally broke free and ran down my face. Jacob smiled at me feebly.

He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek, softly stroking my wet, tear stained skin. I leaned into his hand, cherishing the feel of his hand on me and kissed his fingertips.  
"We did baby, but I knew we would. We are stronger together than we are apart," I whispered through my tears.  
"Yes...we...are gorgeous. I...lo-...love you always and...forever."

I smiled and softly kissed his lips. Every night before we went to sleep, we always said 'always and forever' to each other. It was like our own little ritual.  
"This has been the best...wedding anniversary of my life...spending it with all...our family and getting...to see my...gorgeous wife smile. I...fell in love with you...all over again Mrs. Black."

My tears fell harder. I tried so hard to hold them back, but as he declared his love for me, I realized our love was stronger now than ever before.  
"Happy Anniversary...my beautiful wife..." he whispered with his last breath. I felt his firm grip on my cheek fall limp, and the room turned excruciating quiet. That was the unbearable sound of death. That was the sound of his lungs collapsing, his heart halting its beautiful beat against his chest. The only audible noise came from me. Jacob had surrendered to the disease, no longer able to fight. My love had left me. I collapsed over his lifeless body, the tears unleashed from my eyes and fell onto his dead skin as I whimpered his name.

"J-Jake...B-baby?" I wept through my torrent of tears. I could barely see anything, I didn't want to see anything other than my Jacob s chest rise and fall, his eyes open and bless me with his soft brown orbs. I desperately needed to hear his voice, hear him tell me he loved me. I NEEDED him to come back to me.

I grasped his cheek and felt that his once boiling hot russet skin had cooled dramatically, My fingers shook and trembled uncontrollably as I tried to find a pulse, a heartbeat, any sign to show me he was still here with me, still fighting. I pressed my ear to his chest and cried out uncontrollably for my baby to still be here with me.

It was no use. My hero, my savior, my life, my Sun...had gone.

I wept unreservedly into his soft hair for what felt like an eternity. I pressed my lips into his forehead, then gently pleaded, "Wait for me, baby. Please just wait for me." I cried hard into his cheek. "You promised me always and forever. Well...I choose forever as long as it s with you."

"I love you so much, Jacob Black. I always have...and I always will," I declared for the last time. My shaky, teary voice overflowed with love and devotion. I laid my trembling head on his still body, and cried myself to sleep. As I dreamt, I saw a beautiful light that was so inviting and enticing. Right at the end of the light, I saw my love, my beautiful husband hold his arms open for me and give me his stunning pearly white, toothy grin. I ran to him and threw my arms around his body and held on for tightly, never letting go again.

XXXXXX

That night, Bella's heart broke in two and it could no longer survive without its other half. She stayed true to her word, and followed him happily into the next world. A world where they could be together forever, and hold each other until the end of time. They were finally free to be the people they always wanted to be. They were in a world where the supernatural life didn't exist.

The day Bella and Jacob Black married, the sun rose guiding her to her new life with the love of her life. The night their lives ended, the sun set and was never seen again.

The day they passed was the anniversary of their wedding, but it was also an anniversary and celebration of their life. They had gone through thick and thin together, fought tooth and nail for each other, but their love always remained unbreakable. Now, they were finally free to be Jake and Bells. They, at long last, had their happily ever after, in a different world.

Isabella Marie Black and Jacob Ephraim Black were together, Always and Forever.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Next To You

**Next To You**

**Pre-reader: October Skies**

**Rated: MA**

**Banner: Eva**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary:**** Fluffy O/S inspired by Chris Browns "Next To You" song!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked a cautious, yet excited Bella.

Jacob kept his eyes glued to the road as he chuckled at her impatience, while he continued to steer their car down the long, winding back lanes. He glanced over toward his entire world and softly took her hand with his.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it," he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

She smiled in response, and playfully narrowed her eyes towards her husband, shaking her head at his stubbornness.

_Men._

Bella huffed as she leaned against the armrest on the door. "Jake... you know I hate surprises..." she whined, and let her lips fall into a pout; giving Jacob her puppy dog eyes.

Jake tenderly lifted her hand to his lips and placed loving kisses all over her.

"Trust me honey, I can guarantee you **will **like this," he said, as he winked at her.

Jacob parked their car in the parking lot outside the building they had their - sort of first date.

He jogged around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened her door. Bella bit her lip and blushed. Jacob was always so chivalrous towards her, but lately their relationship had been placed under a lot of pressure and strain.

Jacob had had to run constant patrols with the pack; their training had become more extensive. It was reaching the point where he was hardly ever at home. It seemed that word had worked its way across the grapevine, that the Alpha of the Quileute Pack had impregnated his imprint.

Which then made Bella the number one prize.

Each and every Vampire in the continental U.S was after her blood; their unborn child's blood, and there was no way in hell Jacob was letting that happen. He would destroy every single one of the bloodsuckers before they even had a chance to think.

Bella - extremely carefully - stepped out of the car, with one hand supporting her lower back and the other nestled safely in her husband's hand.

"My hero," she cooed contently as she then winked at him.

"True that, baby girl. True that," he replied with a grin, and gently slapped her ass.

Jacob made sure that she wouldn't topple over as he leaned back and kicked the door shut with his foot. He then slowly moved behind her, his hands rested on her hips as he teasingly leaned down and closed his eyes; his nostrils flared as he basked in her natural scent.

God he had missed that.

Bella bit her lips in anticipation, and then closed her eyes in contentment. It had been so long since she had felt his touch, so long since she had felt him tease and tempt her. Bella needed that - THEY needed that.

They hadn't even left the side of the car, when passion and lust consumed every morsel of their bodies. Jacob craved to feel her naked skin on his; he yearned to feel her hands float over his body...he NEEDED to please her. Bella instinctively leaned back into the warmth of his body and turned her face towards his. Her hand slowly worked its way over his arm and continued until it settled on his neck; his ready lips inched closer as he took in the beautiful glow that surrounded his wife.

She was undeniably beautiful.

Her lips hovered over his jaw line as she then whispered the words he craved to hear.

"Jake, kiss me."

He placed his hand on her soft cheek and lightly pulled her face towards his. They both tilted their heads simultaneously; to gain better access, and just as he felt her warm breath dance over his cheeks, he then whispered.

"Always."

His tender lips melted against hers; their mouths began to move as one as they stood in the cool, crisp air; lost in their passionate embrace. A faint moan escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Jacob slowly, tenderly wound his long arms around and over her blossoming baby bump, Bella's lips were so soft and warm against his - even with his abnormally high temperature. He knew he couldn't be too rough with her because of their unborn baby, so he carefully spun her around, each having to lean over the protrusion coming from her stomach, but he didn't care. It made it all the more special in his mind.

Bella couldn't help but get lost in his soft, yet rough touches. She shuffled as close to him as she could without hurting herself and their child, and then wrapped her arms around his neck; slowly, passionately pulling him deeper into her.

Jacob began to move his hands down, and past the sexy curves that she was sporting, continuing onto the top of her ass. He just had her gorgeous cheeks in his grasp when he heard a bunch of whistles and catcalls echo from the other side of the parking lot.

A faint growl erupted from the depths of his chest as he sighed and kissed her forehead.

Stupid fucking kids.

Bella sensed her man's disapproval and firmly slapped his ass. "Don't worry baby, we can make up for it later," she added in a suggestive tone.

He then growled from arousal and looked at his girl with lust filled eyes, "I'm counting on it."

The feel of his hot breath on her neck and the husky, coarse tones in his voice sent a rush of pleasure straight through to her core.

He inhaled deeply as his words had sent a wave of desire throughout her entire body; he could smell her arousal and he almost blew his load right there.

God what he wouldn't give to be loving her body in the confines of their home.

He gulped as he felt her hands softly ghost across his chest.

"C'mon Bells, I believe there is a surprise waiting for you," he whispered sensually in her ear.

They strolled into the movie theater hand in hand, both beaming and glowing from the happiness they felt.

Bella had noticed how unusually quiet the building appeared. She glanced around with a questioning look on her face and then her eyes landed on a smirking Jacob.

Suddenly she couldn't help but smile, what was he up to?

"I know that look Mr. Black." She looked at him curiously, and then delicately trailed her hands down and under the hem of his t-shirt. "What are you up to?" she whispered seductively into his neck.

Jacob smirked - the woman could read him like a book. He guessed that came with years of being best friends and knowing each other better than they knew themselves.

"Me? Psh, what makes you think I'd be up to anything...Mrs. Black," he sang in her ear, emphasizing the words 'Mrs. Black'.

"You seem to have a slight case of amnesia, oh husband of mine. Perhaps I should remind you..." She giggled as Jacob spun her around and pulled her carefully into his arms.

"Perhaps you should - though..." he slowly leaned down and kissed and sucked on her neck, "_**Everything's**_up when I'm around you." His voice oozed sex.

She couldn't help but bite her lip from all the pent up sexual frustration she felt. Unconsciously her hand slipped between them both, as Jacob then led them back until they were up against the wall of the theatre. Her hand softly trickled down his thigh and then slowly inched closer to the bulging erection hiding inside his jeans.

Jacob placed both of his hands on either side of her body; pinning her in place, as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head from her suggestive touches. After another few moments of her teasing and pushing him to his limit, her hand finally found it's destination: his rock hard dick.

"Jeez Bells," he hissed as her hand slowly began to rub him up and down.

Bella gasped in pleasurable surprise, as her husband's hands found their way into her hair and lightly tugged.

"Mmm, you're so hard, and I've barely even touched you." She moaned into his neck.

Jacob growled as his Bells began to talk dirty to him; he hadn't intended to go there and fuck her silly, he just wanted to show her how much he loved and missed her. But now - as he felt her hand and lips go to town on his body, he began to have second thoughts.

"Do you blame me? I can't... help it if my wife makes me... rock hard." He panted into her hair.

Bella bit her lip as her fingers began to outline his length through his jeans.

C'mere big boy.

"Well, seeing as this place is so quiet... why don't we find someplace to relieve that-" a loud cough cut her short.

"Erm...Sir," a stuttering voice appeared from know where.

"This is a family establishment, if you would like to continue your...antics, I suggest you go somewhere a little more appropriate."

Jacob slowly turned his face over his shoulder and glared at the movie theatre assistant; when the poor man's face drained of all color.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the poor man; she could see he was beyond terrified of her 6'7 hunk of goodness; something about him intimidating people had turned her on.

Jacob instantly took in her fresh rush of arousal and reached down to grab her ass - to which she squealed in delight. He then kissed her forehead and turned around; his hands instinctively reached around for hers, and he protectively curled his long fingers around hers.

"Chill Hiltor." He stalked towards the shuddering man. "Besides..." He continued so low; barely a whisper, that Bella struggled to hear anything.

Giving up with that, she shuffled her heavily pregnant body towards the popcorn stand, and leant over the warm glass counter. Being pregnant wasn't easy, but being pregnant with a Werewolf's child - and a Werewolf that just happened to be the Alpha - wasn't fun.

Another moment later, Jacob walked towards his sexy wife with a sly grin on his face. He leaned against the counter and let his eyes run over her body.

"Hey beautiful, how would your sexy self feel about givin me your digits?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella blushed uncontrollably and giggled. She then decided she would play along and moved a little closer; sensually rubbing her fingertips over his knuckles. "I'd love to. But I don't give out digits on first meets."

Jacob smirked and pushed himself off of the counter and placed himself right in front of her.

"Really?" He began to trail his lips sensually along her neck, nipping at the tender skin. "So what do you do on first meets?"

Bella's eye fluttered shut, as his lips began to tease her skin. She then felt her body grow limp against the counter, lucky for her; she had support. A faint moan once again escaped her mouth as his lips trailed over her skin.

She found it hard to piece together a logical sentence.

"Jake..." she whimpered. God what she wouldn't give to feel him move between her legs.

"Yes, babe?" He mumbled as his mouth moved towards her chin.

Her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head as he hit her spot. "The staff are watching, honey." Even though she really couldn't care less about the onlookers, she was too distracted by Jacob's heavenly lips against her skin.

"Well maybe we should give them something to watch." Panties, now soaked.

He chuckled and inhaled deeply against her ear. His already raging hard member throbbing painfully inside his trousers, "Apparently someone likes that idea." _More than you know._

"Oh fuck..."

"Mmm, that idea is so tempting. You have no idea how badly I wanna part these pretty little legs and slide my hard co-"

Another loud cough came from behind them, causing Jacob to ball his hands into fists in anger.

"The screen is now open, Sir."

He nodded in acknowledgment; not able to speak in case he ripped the annoying dudes head off.

Jacob forced down the ball of rage in his stomach, determined not to lose it on their only night of freedom.

"Right c'mon beautiful, the film will be starting any minute now." He gently pulled her from her slouched position on the counter, and placed his arm around her.

Bella cocked her brow at her man, and looked at him quizzically.

"Film? I didn't know we were watching a film?" She returned in confusion.

"Er...honey, it's a movie theatre. What else would we be doing?" He barked out a laugh.

She simply shrugged and poked her tongue out playfully.

Jacob groaned at the mere sight of that sexy tongue.

"Don't tease me gorgeous, I know what that tongue can do. Believe me," he replied as he held open the door to the screen for his pregnant wife.

They walked down the aisle slowly, Jacob held back, allowing her to move at her own pace and then he lead her to their seats, when she noticed the theatre was empty.

"Baby?" She whispered, as her tiny, pale hand curled around his warm, russet arm.

"Hmm?"

"Where are the other people?" she replied in a puzzled manner.

Jacob looked around the room, scanning the empty seats, and then turned back to Bella and shrugged his shoulders - thankfully the lights were still on, or that act would have been wasted.

Bella found the situation slightly strange, but shrugged it off and continued to their seats.

Just as she sat in her chair, she felt the sudden need to pee - one of the downsides of being pregnant: peeing a lot. Bella began to stand when Jacob shot up from his chair in concern.

"What?! What's wrong, honey?" His hands suddenly on her body, checking her over.

"Er...baby...I just need to go pee," she said with a gentle chuckle.

"Oh...yeah, sure sure..." he chuckled nervously.

An idea suddenly zoomed into his head; her disappearing to the toilet could actually work in his favor.

"OK, but hurry that sexy ass back. Don't make me hunt you down," he said with a rebellious grin on his face.

"As if I would," Bella teased, then saluted and winked at her man, while shuffling towards the exit.

With Bella now out of the way, he could put his night of 'pamper Bella' into action.

He jogged to the side door of the theatre and then opened it to a waiting screen assistant called Joseph.

Ten minutes later, Bella left the ladies room and headed towards her awaiting husband when she heard a soft humming noise vibrate from their screen. She blinked in confusion and pulled open the door and slowly shuffled down the aisle. Jacob was standing by the entrance to their row, with a smile on his face as he then moved aside to help her in.

Bella sat back down in her seat, followed by Jacob. They sat arm in arm, giving each other sneaky kisses and whispering words of love in each other's ears.

Jacob had asked for the latest version of Jane Eyre to be played, as he knew Bella loved all those period films. He just wanted to see her radiant smile.

As the film started, he found his eyes were infatuated by his glowing wife. Jacob couldn't tear his gaze away from the look of sheer happiness on her face. He loved her so damn much; he would walk over hot coals, broken glass and swim through shark infested water if it made her happy.

Bella absolutely loved that film; she couldn't believe he had put aside his love for watching fast cars zoom over the screen or the ultimate fight, just to let her watch the film she adored.

The man was simply amazing.

Just as she was getting into the film, it cut off.

She looked over at a confused and rather pissed looking husband and whispered in his ear.

"What's going on? Why have they stopped it?" Bella questioned.

"I dunno honey, I'll go find out. Be right back." He then placed a kiss on her lips and forehead, and walked towards the exit.

"Er...hello?" The stuttering voice from earlier echoed over the microphone in front of the screen.

Bella jumped in her seat from the sudden voice, and turned to look at the man with her eyebrows cocked in total confusion.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but we are having some technical difficulties in playing this film."

Oh, fantastic. Another thing to ruin her and Jacob's alone time.

"However, we have found another film around the same genre and are going to play that and refund the price of your tickets for the inconvenience. So if you would like to go to the front desk when the film has finished and show your tickets, we will happily give you a full refund. Once again, I do apologize for the mishap and I hope you enjoy the following film. Thank you."

Another second later, a video came on the screen of her running around their garden, in nothing but a skimpy bikini top and short shorts, laughing, with Jacob chasing her. Bella jumped up from her chair and looked at the screen in shock.

_How?_

Absentmindedly, Bella found her hand had made its way to her mouth. She was in such shock - unbelievably happy shock.

Another moment later, the safety lights on the aisle had lit up a white and purple color, casting a gorgeous glow over the walkway. She then looked around and up towards the exit sign, when she saw a smiling Jacob walking towards her; her Jacob.

A soft beat of music came over the speakers as he continued towards her; when he had finally reached her, he held out his hands and looked lovingly towards her.

"Would my beautiful wife do me the honor of giving me this dance?" Bella felt the tears of happiness spring to her eyes as Jacob stood before her.

"Oh my God..." she said, barely a whisper, hardly believing her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he replied with a nervous chuckle.

Bella shook her head, clearing the cobwebs that had clouded her brain, and began to stand. "I would love to dance with you, baby."

Jacob beamed with pride and gently took a hold of her hands, slowly helping her up. He lead her out of the row and down the aisle, when the lights around the screen came on and a soft spot light beamed down on the couple, creating a comfortable warmth that radiated around them, keeping them locked in their own little world.

"I can't believe you've done all this...how?" She asked in disbelief, as she looked around and took in her environment.

Bella was unbelievably happy.

Jacob took a hold of her hand and carefully pulled her close. "Your man has contacts in high places, gorgeous," he whispered as she smiled and placed her hands on the back of his neck.

He softly gripped her by her hips and then leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?" Bella replied, in a blissful manner.

"Please tell me if you get uncomfortable, and I'll stop and let you rest," he said with worry filling his voice.

She smiled at his kindness and placed her fingers over his lips. "Relax Jake, I'm pregnant not dying, I'll be fine... just dance with your girl."

Jacob smiled and softly kissed her lips, "As you wish ma'am."

His other hand came up and grasped her cheek, looking into her eyes as they moved.

They danced together as one, the music controlling their movements, Jacob's fingers rubbing soothing circles on her soft cheek, as the lyrics started to roll out.

**'You've got that smile, that only heaven can make, I pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile**,'

Bella smiled and placed a slow kiss on his bicep. "I love your smile, seeing it brightens my whole world."

Jacob grinned against her hair and inched down, then whispered in her ear, "Listen to the words baby, this song describes how I feel for you - one hundred percent."

**"You are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do, I'll give my life up for you, 'cause you are my dream.**'

"Being with you, in your life, your partner, lover, friend... anything you ever needed was my dream, Bells. You know I was already so, uncontrollably in love with you, but when I imprinted on you - everything, and I mean everything changed. I didn't care for other women, I had no interest in dating; I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to hold you..." Jacob carefully spun her around, and pulled her back against him; earning a moan from her sweet lips.

"Touch you..." his hands inched over her body in a sensual manner. "Kiss you..." Jacob slowly turned her face towards him a little more, and leaned into press his needy lips against hers.

After a few moments, Jacob had reluctantly released her lips, but kept her eye contact. "I needed to please you..." His hand began its slow, torturous journey down her body until they hovered just below her baby bump. Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, basking in his suggestive touches.

She unconsciously moved one hand up and behind his neck again. Jacob felt his eyes flutter shut as she pulled him into her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let her tongue slide out and over his soft, smooth skin. The tip of her nose slowly ran across his jaw line; inhaling his masculine scent as she went.

"I miss that taste...I miss your scent," she whispered as his other hand worked its way up her body and lingered around her breast.

Jacob sighed in contentment as he felt her melt into him. He had missed that - so much.

"I miss you so much Bella," he declared with raw emotion in his voice.

"I'm right here, baby. I always have been."

Jacob smiled at her and slowly lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

**'...one day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you, nothing will ever come between us, cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next you.'**

"How did you know...?" Bella asked as they swayed together in perfect harmony.

"About your obsession with dude with no balls?" He chuckled as Bella playfully slapped his arm.

Jacob softly grasped his wife's cheek, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I know everything about my wife, I know how you secretly sing to Justin - girly - Bieber in the shower, and I know how you are now thinking that you'll lock the door so I don't come in." He chuckled as his fingers twirled her strands of hair.

That was far from what she was thinking.

**'...If you had my child, you would make my life complete, just to have your eyes on a little me, that would be mine forever...'**

Jacob's hands protectively cradled his wife's blossoming baby bump, while softly kissing her shoulder. "You truly have made my life complete, Mrs. Black," he cooed in her ear.

Bella bit her lip and blushed, "Nah, that's where you are wrong, it's you who has completely changed and made my life complete. You opened my eyes to a life outside the world of fangs, blood and mind reading freaks," they both laughed. "And for that, I'll never be able to show you how truly grateful I am. I love you so, **so**much."

"I'm glad I managed to sway you towards the side of insanely hot werewolves, rugged animalistic behavior and bottomless pits for stomachs," he teased with a wink.

"Hey, I'll have you know, my husband is a... completely fuckable werewolf, and his... size," she motioned towards his crotch. "Has never been an issue for me. He is hard, tall and extremely well built... Just the way I like him. Actually no scratch that - just the way I **love**him."

Jacob couldn't stop the grin from breaking free on his face. He had fought tooth and nail to hear her utter those three magical words to him - and him only - and to hear it still took his breath away; just as it had the first time.

**'We're made for one another, me and you, and I have no fear, I know we'll make it through. One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you...'**

Just as the song came to an end, they both softly kissed one another, and while gazing lovingly into each others eyes, they sung "_**I pray to God every day...to keep you forever...**_"

The end


	5. My first, My Last and My Only

**My First, My Last and My Only**

**Beta: None**

**Rated: MA**

**Banner: Morrigan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: ****Jacob has a request for Bella, will she accept? **

**Universe: A/U**

* * *

"Mm, this has to be a dream." Jacob stated as he sat in the bathtub on the beautiful Saturday evening, with his equally beautiful fiancée.

Bella smiled as she lay against his chest and softly pressed her lips into his glistening wet hand, her fingers moving their way soothingly over his muscular torso. Jacob sighed in appreciation as he felt her fingertips glide over his aching body.

Being the Alpha of his pack was truly an honour, but the extensive physical workout their bodies took was becoming insane.

Unfortunately old Eddie boy couldn't quite swallow the fact Bella had chosen the right path for her - the _only_ path for her - so he decided to make their lives a living hell.

He had done exactly what Victoria had done all those years previous and founded a Newborn vamp clan, only they were much more powerful. The bloodsucker was training them and feeding them with his years of experience.

That made for one nasty fight.

But Jacob didn't give a shit about all that, he had Bella in his life now, she was going to be his wife in a few short months. They would finally have the ending they wanted, and no bloodsucking leech on a death mission was going to take that away from him.

He would die for her, lay down his life to make sure she was safe - happy, and so would his wolf.

The blissfully happy couple hadn't imprinted, but Jacob knew in his heart that she was the one for him; she gave him everything and more that an imprint would give the wolf.

Plus, he was happier this way, he could actually decide his own fate not have it mapped out for him. Jacob never wanted that.

That wasn't living.

"Why does this have to be a dream?" she asked, taking him from his reverie of their past.

He pressed his lips into her neck while he wound his hand around her waist, holding her protectively. While his other lay on the silkiness that was her wet thigh.

"Because after all these years of being together, I still can't believe you are mine, I feel like I'm dreaming." He replied contently as his lips teased along her jawline.

She smiled while biting her lip.

"Well..." Bella very carefully turned around, then placed her arms around his neck, securing her in place. She started to caress the tender skin on there as he held her close, his hands settling perfectly on the top of her ass.

"I can assure you, this isn't a dream. I can prove that," her thighs began to rub over his golden skin, sending erotic sensations straight to her burning core. Bella placed her palms on the flat of his torso then closed her eyes, letting her head drop back in pleasure.

Jacob was becoming more aroused by the second. He couldn't describe the sensation of her hot sex rubbing over his dick. He watched in awe as his beautiful angel threw her head back because of his touch. He had never seen anything so breath-taking in all his life. His eyes were drawn to her exposed neck as she began to move her hips against him, he couldn't help himself. Jacob slowly leaned in then pressed his lips into her skin.

"Jake..." Bella moaned in reaction to his sensual touches.

"Yes baby?" he replied as his palm worked its way up and over every curve her sexy body had to offer.

"Mm... so good,"

Jacob smiled into her neck as he caught onto the notes of bliss in her voice.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands found their way to her soft, tender breasts. Jacob slowly ran the pad of his thumb under the swell then felt himself become fully erect as she moaned loudly into his ear.

"Oh God, Jacob." she gasped in appreciation, while placing her hand in his short black strands in response.

Jacob moved his thumb onto her nipple, groaning as he felt it harden under his touch. Bella's hips began to rotate faster in reaction to his ministrations. Everything he was doing to her felt so good, which then multiplied tenfold as she felt the head of his dick slide along her clit.

They both felt themselves enter the realms of no return, as they teased each other dangerously further. They wanted one another and wouldn't stop until each wish, want and need was fulfilled.

"Bella...you feel so good." Jacob panted against her shoulder, as his hand continued to caress her sweet nipples.

His lips began to attack her shoulders and neck, devouring her like she was his last meal. Bella couldn't hold on anymore, she needed him, now.

"Jacob. Out. The bath. Now." she almost growled into his ear.

Instinctively Jacob pulled back and looked at his girl in confusion, until he saw her hooded eyes. He then secured her around his waist, carefully lifting them out. Bella, without warning, crashed her lips onto his; their kiss was full of lust, raw passion and hunger. She needed her man, in every single way.

Jacob carefully moved them into the centre of the bathroom, his hips automatically thrusting into her core.

"Fuck Bells, I need you..." he whimpered.

Bella smirked then damn near growled, those words ignited something inside of her. She suddenly felt like a starving animal, her only source of sustenance was her man.

She wiggled out of his arms, sashaying her body backwards towards their 'his and hers' sinks, her eyes washed over her fiancé, shaking her head and biting her lip as she went.

What had she done to deserve such a beautiful, kind hearted life partner?

Without a conscious thought she whispered into the quiet room, "You are so beautiful." Every other time she might have blushed uncontrollably as she was never one to express her feelings. But with him, the way they were at that moment, she didn't care she just wanted to show her man how much she loved and cherished him.

Jacob smiled and began to walk towards her, "Sure sure, but the vision I have in front of me right now, I don't even compare."

He reached out his hand then entwined it with hers, while his other reached up to cup her cheek. "Do you have **any** idea how much I love you Isabella Swan? I seriously cannot wait until the day you say 'I do' then become my wife."

Bella moved into his body while wrapping her hands around his neck before whispering. "Well, in that case, you don't have to wait long." At that moment their lips joined, slow, delicate, loving and tender. They began to shower each other with the love and intense passion the felt for one another.

Bella slowly pulled back, her hands trailed down his stunning torso. She wanted to kiss, touch and please every inch of his body. Little did she know the ideas he had wandering through his head.

He gulped hard, he wasn't sure how she would take his suggestion, but it had been on his mind for a while now and he needed to get it off his chest; out in the open.

"Baby...?" he whispered as he placed his hand under her wet hair on her neck. Bella glanced up to him then nodded in acknowledgment.

"I...uh...wanted to...ask you...something..." he spoke, his voice consumed with nerves. What if she thought he was a perv? What if she didn't want to be with him?

He was automatically taken from those negative thoughts as her tongue swept over his nipple. Jacob hissed in delight. So he didn't hurt her, he placed his hands either side of her body, the counter supporting his weight.

"What is it, honey?" she asked as her mouth and body continued to travel further down his body, her hands approaching his ass, giving him a quick squeeze.

Jacob hesitated. Mentally kicking himself, _come on bro, man up!_

Before he could answer her, he heard a soft moaning noise. Jacob glanced down and saw one of the most stunning sights ever. Bella was kissing just above his dick while cupping and squeezing her breast.

He needed no more encouragement.

Jacob fell to his knees, wove his hand around her waist then quickly grabbed a towel to lie on the floor; so Bella didn't get cold. She gasped in shock then bit her lip as her man hovered above her with love in his eyes.

Jacob quickly stood then ran to the light switch, flicking it off. Bella whimpered from the loss of his gloriously warm, naked body.

"I know baby, give me one minute." he said as he rushed to grab some candles and a lighter. If he was finally going to ask her his request, he wanted the setting to be serene and romantic. Jacob placed the candles around the room while quickly lighting them.

Bella couldn't stop herself; just the mere thought of Jacob making sweet love to her had her practically climbing the walls. Her hands began to work their way over her body, slowly fondling her breasts, squeezing and cupping them. She then brought her index finger and thumb to her mouth, wet them before running them over her hard nipples.

"Ugh, Jacob baby...touch me..." Jacob spun around at her request, he was floored, he then dropped the lighter that he held in his hands and moved back between her legs.

His lips latched onto her sweet nipple. He licked, sucked and nibbled on each of her delicious nubs, earning several loud moans from his angel and several grinds.

"Yes baby, just like that." She moaned then arched her back into him.

"Fuck, keep moaning for me baby... Let me hear those sexy lips scream my name."

His hand moved down her body, caressing and stroking every inch of skin until he found her hot core. Bella instinctively parted her legs for him; she ached to feel his magical touch.

"Please, Jake..."

"Please what, honey. Tell me what you need."

His fingers were agonizingly suspended over her burning sex; she needed him, _ached_ for him.

"Put your hands on me, Jake" she demanded.

Jacob growled at her demand then palmed her core, making her gasp in surprise. His hand began to tease up and down her wet folds; he had never felt anything like it in his life. Everything about her was beautiful, just beautiful.

He wanted to continue touching her, but his need to... watch her was growing unbearable.

"Baby..." he panted as his fingers slipped inside her lips - causing her to buckle against his tips - he felt the wetness of her arousal spill onto his fingers as he guided them up and down her core feeling her soft, silky flesh.

"Tell me what you...need...Jake." she panted as his fingers continued to please her.

Jacob buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Can... you touch... yourself for me...?"

Bella's eyes shot open in surprise. That had to have been the sexiest thing she had ever heard him say.

"You have no idea how sexy you sound," she replied as she placed his hand over hers then began to guide them both down to her aching core. She slowly spread her legs a little more as Jacob watched with lust in his eyes.

She was actually going to do it. Holy shit!

"Is this what you want baby?" she asked as her fingers slipped inside of her tight sex.

Jacob groaned and nodded, not being able to put together a logical sentence.

He watched with desire as her fingers made circular motions over her bundle of nerves, his dick began to twitch violently as he witnessed her start to moan and whimper out his name. His eyes then widened as her fingers then disappeared inside of her as she began to pump in and out.

Jacob found it incredibly hard not to take his own member in his hands and stroke himself as he watched his future wife fuck herself for him.

Bella was in euphoria as her fingers slid in and out of her so fast that her stomach muscles began to twitch and her toes curled. Her body began to writhe in uncontrollable pleasure as her tips curled inside of her.

"Oh God... Jake...yes... faster!" she cried out. Her hand instinctively reached out to grasp his forearm as her orgasm inched closer.

His eyes rolled into his head as she approached her first climax.

God he wanted her.

"Baby...?" Bella panted.

Jacob shook his head from his Bella induced haze then answered.

"Yes... Honey?" he mumbled as his lips latched onto her perky breast.

"Do something... for me... honey?" she breathed heavily.

"A-anything?" he replied quickly, desperate to know.

"Come with me," Bella gulped hard, "I want to see you pump that huge cock of yours...touch yourself for me, Jake?"

He moaned and pulled her closer to him as if they were one. He leaned over her then assaulted her lips with his. Jacob took his member in his hand and slowly began to stroke.

He imagined himself pounding into her as she cried out orgasm after orgasm. He clenched his eyes shut as her moans of delight pushed him further, causing him to pump himself faster.

"Moan for me, Bells... I wanna hear you moan." he breathed into her shoulder.

"Ugh! Jacob fuck me!" she cried as her free hand scraped down his back, causing him to hiss out in slight pain, but more pleasure.

She had no clue how badly Jacob wanted to fuck her, pound and pummel her until she passed out.

Their hands were millimetres apart as he stroked himself and she rubbed herself. Their lips continued attacking one another's. His hand moved up his cock and the rubbed back down until he reached the base. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, when Jacob buried his face in her damp hair, slowly inhaling her scent.

"Geez, Bells... tell me you're wet for me."

"Oh God, I'm so wet for you baby, I'm so fuckin' hot for you." she took her free hand and dipped it in her juices, then brought it up to Jacobs lips.

He growled then took her finger in his mouth, licking and savouring her delicious juices. Jacob's tongue swirled around her tip, moaning as his eyes rolled into his head.

She tasted so good.

"Jake...I'm so close." Bella moaned in his ear, her lips teasing his lobe.

"I know baby...so am I."

They continued to pump themselves vigorously, and it wasn't long before they tipped over the edge and fell into the never ending sea of orgasms.

"Bella, Fuck!"

"Jacob! Oh God!" they cried in unison as they climaxed together.

"Ahhh, Jesus Christ!" Jacob cried out as he shot his load over her thighs and stomach.

Bella moaned continuously while grinding her body against his as they both rode out their orgasm.

A few blissful moments had gone by, when Jacob panted and tried to still his trembling body. He wanted to hold her, feel the sweat of their experience together soak into his skin. He softly placed peppered kisses over her face as she palmed his cheeks.

"That was amazing, honey." she cooed and let him collapse on top of her, she didn't care about the fact he could crush her; she just wanted to have him close.

"You can say that again, fuckin' hell Bells, I never knew my girl could be so dirty." he mumbled against her wet breasts.

She chuckled, "Well I have the perfect eye candy which provides me with a lot D.I.Y material."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"Ditto baby girl, but just know, when I fuck your brains out later...that's gonna be all me gorgeous. With all what we've just done in my head I'll be surprised if we don't break several...items of furniture."

Bella smiled and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "Good, because I've been **so** bad... I think I need punishing."

Jacob groaned as he felt himself harden then glanced up at her.

"Oh I can punish you alright, but are you sure you wanna do that, it'll be our first time doing things...like that."

"I know you would never hurt me, baby-"

"Never." he silenced her as he kissed her softly.

"Then I want to do this and I want to do it with you, and only you. You'll be my first, my last and my only."

Jacob beamed at her words then pulled her close, holding her to his body.

That night they certainly did do a lot of firsts, each one bringing them more pleasure.

They fell asleep later that night whispering words of love in each other's ears.

It was perfect end to another perfect day, with her perfect fiancé.

The end.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Part Of The List

**Part Of The List**

**Beta: None**

**Rated: MA**

**Universe: A/U**

**Summary: ****Jacob's sitting on his and Bella's special driftwood reminiscing about everything that made him laugh, cry, angry, hurt, sad but most of all loved. Post Breaking Dawn P1**

**Song Inspiration: Ne-yo: Part Of The List**

* * *

I sat on the dull, gloomy haven that was First beach. My disturbed mind persisted to plague me with false hope; false hope that maybe, one day the vision Bella had seen when I kissed her on the mountaintop, came true.

That woman had broken my heart in more ways that I could possibly count, and still I sit here wallowing in my pity, praying she saw the light.

The worst thing was, she knew that I was right for her. Not only was I right for her, we were perfect for each other. I saw her hooded eyes as she gazed at my built body. I could smell the way my presence made her feel, I knew every thought that had and would run through that pretty little head of hers, because I had the same.

I wanted her, and she wanted me. It was simple but at the same time, so incredibly hard.

But I couldn't do it, not anymore. I couldn't allow my heart to be constantly torn apart by her selfish ways. It had taken all I had to pull myself back together and return home, because I had to see her. I wanted to see how beautiful she would look in her wedding dress, and the sickest part, I would imagine that she was wearing that dress for me.

Disturbed right? But that's how much I loved her.

Now she had left, forgotten about me; us. Bella had started her new life with that fucking leech, and no longer gave myself or Charlie a second thought. It made me sick to the stomach to know that she intended to have a proper wedding night and... Consummate their shambles of a marriage. She could have been here, with me, in my arms. I could have given her a life, she wouldn't have had to say goodbye to anyone for me. We could have grown old together; had children, married, watched our children have children...she could have lived!

But instead she chose death.

That was how much our years of friendship meant to her. That was how my I meant to her.

I would have laid down my life for that woman. I would have walked to the end of the world for her, swam the deepest oceans, and climbed the highest mountains...just to make her happy.

And the fucked up part about all this bullshit, I'd still do it.

Now, as I sat on our piece of driftwood, with my arms encircled around my bent knees; I felt empty.

I would have to spend the rest of my life, watching her make happy leech families with a man I know she doesn't love. She would expect me to remain her best friend and be completely cool about her disgusting marriage; but I couldn't. I loved her, with every fibre of my being. But I refused to watch the whole sordid ordeal. I would not watch her live a lie.

I had nothing left to fight for; my very reason for breathing - existing - had left and chosen a life away from the protection of my heart. There was nothing further I could do to make her see she had made the wrong decision; I had lost.

Now as I sat alone, my depressing world surrounding me, I began to reminisce on the all the things I truly loved about her.

The style of her hair, her long straight, auburn locks and the way it shined and flowed with the wind.

The cute shape of her mesmerising brown eyes, and the way they would hold me prisoner with just one glance.

The curve of her beautiful nose as it outlined the rest of her stunning face.

How she would gaze at me, as if she was looking straight into my soul.

Her touch; she had such a gentle, angelic in many ways. She would give me shivers each time those precious fingers traced over my skin.

I loved how her left hand wasn't quite as big as her right, and how she would constantly put herself down about it, but I thought she looked gorgeous. It made her unique.

The way she would happily wearing my clothing as it made her feel safe, knowing I was in some way surrounding her.

Her beautiful mind, I loved how she always put others before herself, she was always taking care of others. Her kind nature shone through and touched every person she came into contact with. How she would walk into a room and make my heart stop with one look. I loved how she could be shy around others, but always spoke her mind around me; she knew she could trust me.

Around me she was herself.

The way her sweet scent would linger when she left the room. I always knew when she was close as her strawberry scent would drift through my nostrils and pull me to her, like some kind of magnet. To me, she was home; where I belonged.

The stories she would tell as we lay on the beach all afternoon. Her head on my chest, my fingers running through her hair; completely lost in the sound of her voice, cherishing the sound of her heart beat. Each steady thump was like music to my ears.

The pictures we would take of one another, holding each other, laughing, joking; being young.

But the most amazing thing I've had had the pleasure of experiencing, was her kiss. When her lips touched mine, and _asked_ for more, I felt like every Christmas, birthday and Valentine's Day had come at once. There she was...kissing me, in ways I'd spent night after night fantasising about. Her lips were so soft and tasted exquisite. When her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, I literally felt millions of fireworks explode inside my head. I couldn't believe it, and I didn't want to let go.

I wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, and be with her... loving her forever.

I still do.

But none of that mattered now, she had left and I was here alone. All I had as a reminded that our time together was real was our memories. She will always live in my memories, even if she didn't live on the earth anymore.

In my head she would remain my best friend, my first kiss, my first fight, my first and last love.

Bella Swan would forever hold the key to my heart.

My body, heart and soul have and always would belong to my best friend.

The End.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Wherever You Will Go

**Wherever You Will Go**  
**Jacob and Bella**  
**Rated: M **  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing**  
**Song inspiration: Charlene Soraia.**  
**Pre-reader: Sams Taz**

**Beta: DancingBarefoo****t**

**Summary:**** One car, One feather and One man surrounded by memories**

_**Warning! May require tissues!**_

* * *

_**If I could, then I would.**_

His trembling fingers clutched the majestic, graceful and unique feather. Each stroke of the soft, smooth barb allowed his mind to wander back to much happier times in his life; times when he would sit in the exact same leather seat and hold the woman of his dreams. Times when he and Bella would lay on the hood of their car, look out towards the sunset while sighing in contentment.

Jacob missed those precious moments, beyond all comprehension.

As Jacob sat in the Ford Mustang Bella had bought for him as a twenty-first birthday present, he inhaled deeply, her sweet, fruity scent drifting through his nostrils, filling his head with the one scent that calmed him. He imagined the feel of her smooth, silky skin under his touch, her shiny dark hair cascading through his fingers like sand.

For that one moment, he was at peace.

Jacob reached over to the passenger seat then brushed his shaking hands over the spot she had once owned. He could still visualize her there as if it were yesterday; in reality her absence had been almost a year.

He missed and needed her more than life itself, but he knew no amount of wishing would bring her back. Jacob knew he needed to move on, but her absence from his life had hit him like an out of control freight train. He wished he could take back that fateful night; he wished more than anything that he could travel back in time and relive that night all over again. Maybe she would still be by his side.

He would have done anything to be the one who took the force of the accident; not Bella.

But it didn't matter how much he prayed, bargained or tried to right his wrongs; she was never coming back.

As he brought her feather to his face, he closed his eyes letting the soft feel of it transport him to all those amazing times when Bella would ghost her fingertips over his russet skin. Her snowy white features, ruby red lips and deep chocolate brown eyes had been the only things to enter his mind for as long as he could remember; knowing he would never see that again...tore his world apart.

Just as fast as she entered his head, she was gone, leaving Jacob feeling empty, alone and meaningless. His life no longer held meaning and he no longer had the strength to wake each morning to continue his life , without the person who made his very existence complete.

Though he knew deep down inside that Bella would want him to live a life full of excitement, thrills, passion...and love. That was just something he couldn't do.

**_I'll go wherever you will go._**

It had never occurred to Jacob to even imagine his life without Bella, but now he was forced to. Everywhere he turned there were constant reminders of her, their friends, work, family, home...everything. But in a strange and sick way he was glad, because the pain was the only reminder that their precious, magical time together was real.

He wouldn't change that for the world.

While holding her beloved feather carefully in his palm, he reached onto the dashboard and picked up a small but solid oak casket. Jacob gulped hard, holding back the tears, then began to make his way out of the car. As he stepped out of the vehicle he noticed the air surrounding him, in an icy cold bubble was enough to make him shiver. Jacob had never once felt the cold, but now that he had no light in his life, the refreshing temperatures started to consume and overwhelmed his senses; making him vulnerable.

As he moved toward the edge of the grass ledge, he looked out over the beautiful ,serene environment. A place that had once held so many breathtaking memories, now only held sorrow. His heavy eyes drifted over towards the roaring waterfall that housed some of their most precious moments: their first passionate kiss, first play fight, first time they skinny dipped together. Behind that steady pattern of flowing water was a his own personal heaven.

_'Jacob took hold of Bella's hand as he guided her out of the car; he had blindfolded her and taken her to the most tranquil and romantic place Forks and La Push had to offer. Not many people knew about that place, it was hidden away to the world, so he knew they wouldn't be disturbed._

_"Jacob? Honey?" she said with a excited chuckle._

_He pulled her in close while leaning down to nuzzle her neck, "I'm right here, baby, trust me?" he asked, while encircling his arms around her clothed waist._

_"I do Jacob, more than words, but why did you ask me to wear a bathing suit? And why can I hear rushing water?" Jacob chuckled, his girl was always so impatient._

_"All in due time, sweetheart. I promise," his fingertips began to play with the hem of her shirt, silently asking for permission. Bella bit her lip in anticipation then nodded her head. She trusted him wholeheartedly._

_Bella then lifted her arms, allowing him to move her shirt up her perfectly curved body then over her head; his eyes soaking up everything she had to offer as he went. Once the extraneous item of clothing had been removed and placed on the hood of their car, Jacob then moved his fingertips to her jeans; playing with the button and zip. She then smiled while moving her hands blindly down her body, Jacob wanted to be the one to remove her clothing, he wanted to be the first one to see her gorgeous figure in all it's glory. He gently, playfully slapped her hands away, while bringing one up to his lips then kissing it, his other working on unbuttoning and unzipping her bottoms._

_Once the jeans were undone he moved himself into a crouching position; softly peppering kisses over her smooth, lean legs. Bella giggled from the sensation, her hand tangling itself in his short black strands. He smiled against her skin then lifted one leg and then the other until her trousers were off and she was left in a stunning blue monokini._

_As Jacob's eyes traveled over her body, he gulped hard; that was the first time he had seen her in just a bathing suit, and it blew him away. While making his way back up her body, he came level with her clothed mound, the temptation was too much. Jacob, without a second thought, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the fabric, causing her to gasp in shock._

_He then smiled while standing up straight and took her hand._

_"Jacob, please tell me where we are going, I hate surprises." she groaned._

_He placed his hands on her hips and moved her to the edge of the grass ledge, then stopped her._

_"All you need to do is put your trust in me and know you're safe. I'd never let anything hurt you." he replied softly, while running his hands through her hair. Bella nodded then realised she still had the feather her grandma had given her when she was younger, in her hair._

_"Well, can you at least take the feather out of my hair, I don't want it getting ruined; it's special to me." she asked._

_Jacob chuckled then removed the feather from her locks, while kissing her forehead, then walked over and placed it under her shirt._

_He moved back towards her and whispered in her ear, "Beware, you will get wet." Bella shivered as the warmth of his breath began to penetrate her skin. The mix of his warmth and the breeze from around them were working together in sensational unison._

_He took a step down into the water, moaning in contentment as the refreshing feel of it lapped over his feet. He then turned around and reached out to hold her hips, before lifting her he warned her, "I'm going to lift you, Bells, it will be easier that way."_

_Bella simply nodded._

_He smiled and gently let his fingers grasp her skin then lift her. Bella squealed in surprise, then flinched as she felt her big toes come into contact with cold the water. Another second later, her entire lower body was hidden below the soft waves of the water. Bella shivered as the sharpness from the water began to nip at her skin, Jacob felt the goosebumps cover her arms and immediately engulfed her body with his._

_Bella smiled then leaned back into his bare chest, while whispering. "My hero, you always know what I need."_

_Jacob smiled, kissed her neck, then began to move them forwards. "It's going to get a little deeper, but I've got you, I won't ever let go."_

_They walked a little until that walked then turned into a slow swim, he kept their hands glued together as the swam towards the flowing waterfall. Just as they reached a distance where they wouldn't get sprayed by the torrent of water colliding with the rocks and steady water below. Jacob placed his hands around her waist then pulled her into him._

_He spun her around so her core was level with his groin, she bit her lip while smirking and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Are you trying to seduce me, Jacob Black?"_

_He chuckled then buried his face in her neck, "Not yet baby girl, though, when I get you out of this water...that's a different story." Jacob growled in her ear. He placed his palms on her butt; keeping her in place, then slowly started moving them towards the spray._

_Bella held onto him, her lips softly pressing into his damp shoulder as he moved them forward. She then felt him come to a stop, she stayed in his arms while he began to tread water. Bella was a little worried, she didn't want her body weight to cause him to go under, but as she tried to break free; Jacob's grip tightened._

_"And where do you think your going?" he asked._

_"I was going to swim on my own, I don't want to cause you an injury." Bella replied sweetly._

_Jacob frowned. Had she forgotten he was a wolf who had uber strength? Her few pounds didn't cause him strain at all, in fact she felt lighter than a feather._

_"Bella Swan, the only thing I want you worrying about is where to put those lips on my body." he whispered in her ear, once again causing her to shiver in delight._

_She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, she had never had a passionate kiss before; with tongues, what if she wasn't any good?_

_"Bells, stop worrying." he reassured her, while rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder._

_"How did you know?" Bella asked curiously._

_Jacob chuckled before replying, "Because I know you." and with that he pressed his lips softly into hers._

_The kiss started out slow and steady, but then something happened; she felt his growing erection rub up against her, igniting something inside of her. Suddenly she didn't care about the 'what if's', all her inhibitions were washed away with the roll of the waves and she gave into her utmost desires._

_Gradually their kiss became more urgent, passionate, aggressive. Bella craved to explore every inch of his mouth, she yearned to experience the feel and taste of his tongue. Their lips moved together in perfect unison, as he sucked and tugged on her lower lip , she mirrored his actions on his top._

_Jacob moaned into her mouth, he hadn't intended for their kiss to turn into what it had, but he couldn't find it within himself to stop. Absentmindedly his hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Bella then deepened the kiss more by tilting her head to the side to gain better access, she had never felt so empowered, invigorated or exhilarated in all her life. Kissing Jacob was beyond anything she could have imagined - and she had imagined._

_He then slowed the kiss, not wanting to push her too far. Both chests were heaving from their passionate encounter, it was more that they had ever imagined it could be, and now they had had a taste of what each other offered; they both craved to experience more._

_Jacob reluctantly released her lips, then softly kissed her forehead while panting. "Bells...that was...amazing."_

_She smiled into his neck and nodded. "It really was, but Jacob? Can I take off this blindfold now? I wanna look into your eyes."_

_He smiled and used one hand to slide the fabric up and over her face, as soon as their eyes connected she felt like she had been shocked back to life._

_There was her handsome man._

_"Hey beautiful." he said lovingly._

_"Hey handsome." she returned._

_The rest of their day was spent making out on the rocks and play fighting in the water._

A smile filled with longing spread across his face as he remembered their first passionate kiss; that truly was a magical day.

Unconsciously his eyes traveled toward the bright blue sun was beating down upon him and he knew that she was with him.

_**Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**_

His eyes closed under the pressure and emotion of his memory. He missed her so much. The tears, once again began to build beneath his eyelids.

For a good quarter of his life she had always been there, been around to support him when he needed. She had always been there to cheer him up ,and make him laugh. They connected from the first glance. Their souls had instantly reached out and bound with one another; their hearts were joined together for life.

The couple had never imprinted, but their feelings for one another were so much stronger, so much more powerful that any supernatural bond. Jacob didn't need some freaky imprint to tell him what he already knew, what he had known for as long as he could remember.

Bella was the one for him.

She ,on the other hand was scared, scared that one day he would find the woman he was destined to be with, protect, befriend and...love. Knowing that one day he might imprint petrified her. Bella was head over heels in love with Jacob, and she knew if he ever left; it would kill her.

Jacob tried endless amounts of times to reassure her that he loved HER;he wanted her and only her. Most of the time it did work, but on the odd occasion he would come home from work and see her sitting in their yard with the photo album out, reminiscing over their memories together.

It killed him to see her hurting so badly, when he knew no matter how many times he tried to tell her she was the one, the possibility of an imprint had haunted her mind.

As Jacob stood on the ledge, his eyes closed and listening intently to the sound of the water; he felt at peace.

That was their special place, if he ever needed time away from work or wanted to meet Bella somewhere, they instinctively knew where to go.

She had always loved that place, in many ways it was her safe haven. Many a time they would visit there, Jacob would sit in the car while Bella lay between his legs and drew.

That was her passion; drawing. Creating her own personal version of the world. He would watch in awe as he witnessed the picture come together in time. Jacob would watch as the feather that she had braided into her hair fluttered in the wind, he would place his hands around her waist and softly kiss along her hairline.

Jacob then moved his gaze to the hood of the car, where two years ago, Bella had made him the happiest man alive.

_They sat on the bonnet of the mustang, tangled in each others arms as they listened to the world moving around them. Jacob lifted her small hand to eye level then began to play with her perfect fingers._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked, as he noticed her breathing had quieted dramatically. He knew that was a sign of her falling asleep._

_"Nothing, just enjoying being in your arms." Bella replied contently. Her arm snaked up and rested on his chest._

_She smiled as she felt his body rise and fall. That was a truly beautiful feeling._

_Jacob began to run his index finger around her wedding finger, ideas buzzing around his head._

_"Baby? There's something I've been thinking about for a while now, and I'd like your views on it," He began ,while bringing her hand to his mouth and placing soft kisses over her knuckles._

_Bella looked up while resting her chin on his side. "What's up, honey? Everything ok?"_

_He chuckled._

_"Why do you always assume the worst when I say I have ideas?"_

_"Because I know what that sordid mind of yours is like, Handsome. You seem to forget that I've known you almost all my life." she said, while winking._

_"Trust me, Bells, I don't forget. I thank the Gods daily for sending you my way. I could NEVER forget the most important girl in my world." He replied while pulling her body up and placing a tender kiss on her lips._

_"So...what's this thing you want my views on?"_

_Jacob gulped hard._

_"Erm...well you know there is no one else I want to face my life with but you, right? You know that I want to give you everything you could ever possibly need?" He asked nervously._

_Bella nodded. "Jake, of course I know that, but you already do give me everything I need just by being my boyfriend."_

_"But that's just it, maybe...I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore..."_

_Bella shot off of him faster than a bolt of lightening, her eyes wide with fear. "Jake? What are you saying?!" She said ,with tears forming in her eyes._

_Shit!_

_"Oh God no, Baby I love you, you're my entire life! I'm not saying I want to end what we have!" He quickly reassured her. "Hell, I'd probably die or do something incredibly stupid if I didn't have you as my girl!"_

_"So what are you saying?" she said again, her voice shaking from the aftershock of her fear._

_He sighed in slight frustration._

_"I'm saying, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore...because...I want to be your fiancé and...eventually your husband."_

_"You...you...want to...be my..." Bella was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence._

_"You should marry me, Bells." He blurted out._

_"Are you serious? You...you want to get married? To me?"_

_Jacob chuckled and slid off of the hood. "No baby, the chick behind you. Yes you! I wanna marry your brilliant, sexy, sassy, scatty, uncoordinated ass. I wanna show you that I don't give a shit about what other people say, YOU are the one I love with all my heart. YOU are the only woman I HAVE and WILL ever see, and YOU are the only woman I want to carry my child. YOU Miss Isabella Swan are the only woman I will EVER want to be my girl, my lady...my wife."_

_Bella stood opposite Jacob dumbfounded. Her mind tried to form a logical response but failed...miserably._

_"Honey? You're kinda killing me right now..." He chuckled nervously._

_"Oh goodness, yes! yes! I'll marry you a million times over, Jacob Black!" she exclaimed then ran into his open arms._

_Jacob lifted her off of the ground , swung her around while thanking the Gods that she had said yes._

_"God, I love you, Bella. I'm going to make you so happy. I'll be the best fiancé and husband in the world," He said into her neck.'_

Jacob was brought from his magical memory, by the soft brush of the feather against his finger. His gaze moved from the hood of the car to the item in his hand. As his eyes locked on the feather, he was bombarded with images of it on her body. He saw it entwined in her hair, braided in her long, soft strands;tucked behind her ears as she drew or clutched in her hands as she faced her fears.

They had talked about giving it to their daughter or son, when they ,one day ,had children. Bella's face would light up as she spoke about having his children. It had been a dream of hers; to carry his child.

Now, he had to face the rest of his worthless life without the company of his soul mate, and their children.

As that thought plagued his mind, a single tear escaped his eye. Bella's accident might have been over a year prior,but the images of her bloodied body and sound of her piercing scream still haunted him as if it were yesterday.

It was supposed to have been the most perfect day of their lives; if anything it just brought him more pain than he could ever imagine feeling. He would never forgive himself for what had happened. Had he been paying attention to the road she would still be here,in his life,by his side.

_'"You ready to go, Mrs Black?" Jacob purred into her ear, as he held her body against him._

_"Mmm, say that again..." Bella murmured dreamily into his suit clad pectoral._

_Jacob smiled, then buried his face in her long curled hair. "C'mon Mrs. Black, lets get out of here, before I give our guests a little more than they bargained for." His low, coarse voice began to seduce her eardrums._

_Bella raised her gaze from his shirt, to his stunning brown irises. As their eyes met she was overtaken by a look of pure hunger and love. "Sounds promising. I can't wait until you get me out of this dress...my body is aching for you."_

_Jacob growled at the thought of their bodies moving together as one. "Jeez Baby, don't tease me or I'll rip this fabric clean from your body right here."_

_She moaned and pressed her pelvis into him. "Honey, lets get out of here...I need you."_

_Another second later, Jacob swooped her up into his arms and strode towards the exit. Their lips were like magnets; immediately attracted to one another. They met hungrily as Jacob moved towards their car. Once he'd reached the vehicle, Bella moved herself around in his arms so she was straddling his waist. He pinned her against the drivers door, letting her reach into his pockets to grab his keys._

_Bella moaned into his mouth as he thrust himself into her, then arched her back to meet him._

_"Oh God," she moaned. Jacob smirked as he continued his thrusts._

_"That feel good, Baby? You like that?" He groaned in her ear._

_"Yesss, oh God yesss."_

_Jacob then took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door, yanking it open. They both collapsed into the drivers seat, he helped adjust her so that she was sitting sideways over his legs, then shut the door. Bella's hands began to move down his body, her fingertips caressing his rock hard abs through his wedding suit. As she ventured lower her nails hit the belt buckle on his trousers. Jacob's eyes rolled into his head as he felt her hands on him. Bella continued down, when she felt the protruding outline of his rock hard member. He could barely think straight. All that ran through his mind was his new wife touching him in ways that were undeniably amazing._

_She let her lips trace across his neck; her tongue working its way over his Adam's apple. "You're so hard for me, Honey." Jacob growled into to lust-filled air between them. Bella grasped hold of his hand, then placed it over her breast._

_"Touch me Jake," she moaned in his ear. On that note, he could no longer hold back, his hands automatically reached around and unzipped her dress, letting the delicate fabric fall down and over her perky breasts. He groaned as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, his hands then reached up and began to cup and fondle each breast._

_Bella moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Unconsciously she began to rotate her hips over his cock; the surface of her heated sex rubbing against his clothed one had her glowing with desire. Jacob moaned with fervour while placing one hand on her hip, guiding her to a speed that would bring him his own release._

_His eyes fluttered to a close, as his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. "Jesus, Bells, I want you so bad."_

_Their bodies continued to rock together. Jacob's fingers were working their magic on her erect nipples; causing her to hiss out in pleasure._

_"Jake, oh God..."_

_Bella placed her hands on his chest for support, continuing to pleasure herself from the feel of his hardness. "Baby, I need you. I gotta get us home..." his tone not conveying his meaning. "Jesus, I don't even know if we'll make it home..." He panted._

_Bella then pushed him a little further, and forced her hips forward, causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Ahhh! Christ..."_

_She remained on his lap, while he placed the keys in the ignition, turned it and allowed the car to roar to life. He yanked the gear stick into drive and pressed his foot firmly to the floor._

_They sped out of the reception venue faster than the speed of light. Jacob needed to get her to their honeymoon destination. He needed to love and cherish her body all night long, and if he had his way ,through to the next morning. He forced down a gulp and tried to keep his hands on the wheel, as Bella continued to tease him with her tongue and core. Bella knew she shouldn't have been behaving so recklessly, but her undeniable need for him was amplifying by the second._

_Jacob then growled and clenched his body as he felt her blow hot air in his ear, and placed open mouthed kisses on his russet neck. The vibration from his animalistic growl hit her hard. But she had to restrain herself._

_"Baby, maybe you should pull over so I can sit in the passenger seat . I don't want to cause an accident." She whispered as her lips moved over his jaw line._

_"No. I want you on my lap. Trust me honey, we'll be fine. I won't let anything happen." He replied firmly, but then kissed her nose to let her know how much he loved her._

_Bella smiled ,then nodded as she massaged his chest through his shirt. "I know Jake, I trust you with my life."_

_They flew down the highways, the street lights zooming past them as if the were in some kind of time dodged in and out of cars, skidding the car around sharp corners; pressing his foot further to the floor as they went._

_"Jake Honey, slow down a little, we'll get there soon enough." She cautioned, while pecking the corner of his lips._

_He could discern the fear in her voice as they sped down the dimly lit lanes. That was the last thing he wanted...ever, let alone on their wedding night. Jacob eased up on the gas, and was now driving at a speed which felt achingly slow ,in his sweet, intoxicating scent that was emanating from his wife, was driving him insane. He could practically taste her need for him on the surface of his tongue; and Boy, it was delicious._

_The darkeness was descending on them fast as he first ,minuscule droplets of water began to patter across their windshield. Jacob turned on the wipers to clear his vision. Soon after, the rain fell harder, lashing down on the car ,creating smacking sounds as it collided with the roof. He turned up the speed of the wipers, but the constant downpour of the rain was making it increasingly harder to see. He could barely see five feet in front of the car. He slowed their speed right down to thirty miles per hour, so he could have complete control over the car._

_A pair of headlights that Jacob had just seen in the distance were quickly closing in on them; something wasn't right. He suddenly felt his protectiveness make an removed his arm from the steering wheel and snaked it around her body, so she was safe in the confines of his arms. He replaced his hand on the wheel, keeping his gaze completely focused on the oncoming car._

_As it sped towards them at a highly dangerous speed, Jacob narrowed his eyes, barely discerning the blurry vision as it skidded from one side of the road to the other. Adrenaline began to flood his entire body as a dreaded realisation entered his head._

_Bella was none the wiser as she kept her lips and hands on his body. She was perfectly content with being in her new husband's arms;she had never felt safer. Bella smiled blissfully then laid her head over his shoulder, her eyes closed while nuzzling against his neck. She was so happy and proud to call the man surrounding her, her husband. After everything they had faced in their short time on the planet, they were still going, and going incredibly strong. She knew that nothing would EVER tear them apart, it would take more than the force of a thousand men to break their bond._

_Jacob's heart began to pound as the car advanced towards them, their speed increasing by the second. Something told him to turn the car around, pull over...anything. But he couldn't ,he was frozen; the shock of what he was witnessing had rendered him motionless._

_He watched as their cars drove closer, closer, closer until they were mere inches apart. Fear struck his heart, Jacob wanted to remove his hands from the wheel and shield his wife from the inevitable collision._

_But it happened so fast._

_Bella, still in a complete world of her own, brought her hand up and cupped his face, she then placed a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"I love yo-" her words were suffocated in the depths of her throat as she felt Jacob's arms encircle around her waist. His grip was uncomfortably tight. She had no clue what was going on, all she saw was the fear in her husbands eyes as he realised their fate._

_They had no seat belts on._

_Less than a second later, both of their worlds fell apart around them. The oncoming car collided with theirs, clipping the edge of the bumper and launching the newlyweds up ,into the air. Jacob's arms were torn from around her waist as they rolled ferociously in the air. Bella was thrown from the drivers seat into the passenger window, causing the glass to shatter. Shards of glasses were rolling around in the tight space with them, between them._

_Suddenly the car smashed into the ground, causing the vehicle to front bumper was pushed up ,and had pinned Jacob's legs in saw it all. He couldn't stop what was happening. His beautiful angel was being thrown from roof to floor ,causing her to cry out in agony. Through sheer determination he managed to reach out and grab her hand; which was then ripped away again. Another moment later the bumper of the car struck the ground, causing the windshield to smash to smithereens. The suction from the window breaking pulled her broken, bloodied body from the car._

_Tears fell from his eyes as he screamed her name over and over again. But he heard nothing, only the sounds of the car crashing to a stop._

_With one final roll, the mangled car came to a stop; rocking from side to side._

_"B...Bell-" he croaked out. Jacob knew he would be ok as his supernatural abilities would heal him in no time. But he needed to get to his Bells. He had no feeling in his lower body as his bruised arm tied to force open the door. With all the strength he could muster, his threw his shoulder into the door causing it to break from its steel hinges. His battered body fell to the ground, his face covered in blood and sweat ,as the pain from the crash began to flood his strong body. With several grunts and groans he forced his body to crawl along the grass, using his wolf sense to find his wife._

_As he inched himself closer, the heart stopping scent of her blood burned through his nostrils._

_Please no!_

_"B-Bella, Baby?" He urged as used his arms to crawl through the smashed greenery._

_Nothing._

_His breath was trapped in his throat as he tried to call out again. "Tal- talk...to me...Bells."_

_Nothing._

_The scent of her blood grew stronger, he finally saw what he had been looking for. He gulped hard as he saw her._

_Jacob crawled next to her still body, then cradled her heavy head in his arms._

_"Baby...please...say something?" He pleaded as the tears of dread began to cascade down his cheeks._

_Nothing._

_He placed his trembling hand over her heart and waited anxiously._

_There was a beat; but it was painfully slow._

_Jacob reached up and wove his arms securely around her upper body, and used his other hand to gently hold her bloodied cheek, feeling the rain lash down on them both._

_"Bells, p-please stay with me, I can't lose you!" He choked as the rain dripped over his lips; allowing pink droplets to fall onto her white wedding dress._

_Less than a moment later, he heard a low grunt erupt from her mouth. Hope flew through his body, awakening his determination._

_"J-Jake..." She murmured lifelessly._

_"I'm here, baby. I'm right here."_

_"It hu-hurts..." Bella whimpered, while slowly edging her hand, newly adorned with her wedding band, over her stomach._

_"Where does it hurt, honey?" Jacob asked with his voice overloaded with fear._

_"My-my stom-" the pain was too strong for her to finish her sentence._

_"OK baby, hold on, I'm going to do something. Just bare with me." He said, already knowing that he was asking too much, considering her condition._

_Jacob moved around the ground with great effort looking for something with a sharp edge. Twigs weren't strong enough and the rocks he'd found were completely blunt._

_He growled in frustration as he knew she was hurting something chronic._

_"Jake...look at me," she asked, her voice faltering._

_The tears leaked incessantly from his eyes as he heard the sadness in her voice. She was losing the fight._

_"Please Bells, I can do this, just let me find something sharp." He begged._

_"I know you can, but baby...I've lost too much blood..." She replied, her body slowly surrendering to the enviable outcome._

_He shook his head with fervour. He couldn't listen to her give in; she needed to fight, dammit!_

_"Don't say that to me. Don't tell me you're giving in. I can save you Bella!" He cried out._

_"Please...just...just hold me. Let me feel your warm body...kiss me one last time." The tears now free falling from both pairs of eyes. Jacob couldn't deny her anything, even if it killed him._

_Reluctantly he gave in and crawled next to her frozen, bleeding body. As he inched closer, his thigh came into contact with a shard of glass protruding from her side; causing her excessive blood loss. Bella cried out in pain as she felt him accidentally catch the item which had stolen her from a happy, long life with her husband ,only to transport her to a world where she would be alone forever. The only peace of mind she'd have was that now she could watch over her man and protect him._

_"I'll keep you safe, Jake." She mumbled into his arm, her eyes slowly closing. Jacob gulped hard and forced down more tears._

_"Honey... don't talk like that, I'll get you out of here. I promise in a few months this will all be a distant memory." He softly kissed her lips. "I'm begging you, please...just hold on...for me...for us." Jacob finished as he held her close and nuzzled her neck._

_"Do something for me, Honey?" She coughed up blood._

_"Anything?"_

_Her breath hitched as she tried to hold back her own torrent of tears. The next words would break her heart, but she wanted him to have a happy...long life; to know joy again. Even if it wasn't with her._

_"Promise me you'll be happy? Find love again, marry, have little Jacob's. I know I'll always be in your heart, but don't shut yourself off from love. Please? Just be happy?"_

_He cried into her neck as she asked the impossible. How was he supposed to even MOVE without his reason for breathing, let alone love! Jacob was petrified, he couldn't even consider living without her in his life; and loving someone other than his beautiful wife...never going to happen._

_"I love you so much, Bells. Please don't leave me! I can't survive without you!" He cried uncontrollably._

_"You will, Jake. I know you will." Bella slowly leaned her head backwards, then placed a long loving kiss on his lips. The salty taste of their tears mingling . "I...love...you, Ja-Jacob Bl-Black."_

_And with her final declaration of love, she had surrendered to the open arms of death._

_Jacob felt her body grow limp and grow heavy in his arms. He could no longer hear her angelic heart beat or the beautiful sound of her breathing._

_Death had taken her from the protection of his heart._

_"Baby...?"_

_Nothing._

_"Bells...please! Answer me!"_

_Nothing._

_His heart had shattered into pieces; each, a beautiful memory of his soul mate. Jacob collapsed into her neck and held her close while allowing his heart to cry for the love he'd lost._

_A few excruciating moments later, he reluctantly lifted his head from the haven of her neck then look down at her cold, motionless body._

_His gaze then moved to her wedding hand and the remaining pieces of his heart broke away. Then he noticed something pointed in her hand. He reached over her body and gently removed the item from her grip, his breath hitched as he saw what it was._

_The feather her Nan had given her when she was a little girl._

_"I love you so much, Bella Black. I will protect this feather with every part of my being...that I can promise you..." He whispered into her ear._

_From that moment on, he did exactly that. If anyone ever touched his only visible reminder of Bella, he would rip their heads off. He protected her name, memory and the remaining piece of her heart, never letting anyone deter him from his mission._

The tears fell down his face as the haunting memory flooded his body with phantom pain. What he wouldn't give to have her back, hold her in his arms, take her pain away. Jacob wanted to look into her eyes and see the love she had always held for was nothing he wouldn't do to hear her voice again, but he couldn't and never would.

He longed to hear her soft voice tell him she loved him.

The day his wife left his world, was the day he died. He wanted to run into the safety of her arms and stay there forever.

If he could he would.

But the time had come, he would always love her, always cherish her. But his heart needed to heal. Jacob walked towards the grassy ledge, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. He carefully pulled off the lid of the casket, trying his best not to lose control of himself; he needed to do this.

_**And maybe I'll work out a way to make it back someday, towards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days.**_

He took one last breath and moved her remains from the crook in his arms. Jacob waited for a gust of wind to blow his way, as he clung on to his last reminder of her. When the wind whooshed across his face, he knew. She was telling him to let her go; but he couldn't, not completely.

He lifted the casket and delicately tipped it sideways. "I love you so much, Bella. I miss you..." He murmured into the wind, tears flowing down his cheeks. And with that he began the process in healing and let her ashes flow with the wind.

His Bella was finally free.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he then closed the now empty casket; placing it on the ground. Then opened his clenched hand and gazed upon her feather.

That tiny object held so many beautiful memories, that now needed to be set free. He brought the feather to his face and inhaled; taking in her scent, which still lingered on it. A fresh tear escaped his eye as his lifted it to his mouth and placed a loving kiss on the smooth, soft strands.

_**Well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you!**_

Before setting it free, he whispered into the air. "You'll always be in my heart...my beautiful wife. I'll never forget you..." And with that he released the feather into the wind.

As he walked back to their car, he could have sworn he heard her voice whispering how much she loved him. But he knew it was impossible.

_**In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time!**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

The end.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Give In To Me

**Give In To Me**

**Pre-reader: MaLorLa**

**Universe: A/U**

**Banner: Eva**

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: ****"Just before I buried myself inside her warmth, I whispered. "Give in to me." Bella pressed her lips into mine and replied softly. "I give in to you."**

**Song Inspiration: Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone_  
_'Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me_  
_I've Spent A Lifetime _  
_Looking For Someone_  
_Don't Try To Understand Me_  
_Just Simply Do The _  
_Things I Say_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_'Cause I'm On Fire_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Talk To Me Woman_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry_  
_And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why_  
_It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me_  
_Don't Try To Understand Me_  
_Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Give It When I Want It_  
_Takin' Me Higher_  
_Love Is A Woman_  
_I Don't Wanna Hear It_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

_You And Your Friends_  
_Were Laughing At Me In Town_  
_But It's Okay_  
_And It's Okay_  
_You Won't Be Laughing Girl_  
_When I'm Not Around_  
_I'll Be Okay_  
_And I'll, I'll Get By_  
_Gotta, The Peace Of Mind No_

_Don't Try To Tell Me _  
_Because Your Words _  
_Just Aren't Enough_

_Love Is A Feeling_  
_I Don't Wanna Hear It_  
_Quench My Desire_  
_Takin' Me Higher_  
_Tell It To The Preacher_  
_Satisfy The Feeling_  
_Give In To Me_  
_Give In To Me_

Bitter.

Broken.

Used.

That's how she left me, every fucking time.

And the dumb prick that I was; I'd let her.

Bella would come to me in search of something that only I could give her. The warmth that only my body provided her with.

And because I was so fucking in love with her, I'd allow her to use me.

I'd get so lost within her kisses, the touch of her skin, the feeling of her wrapped around me; I'd allow her to basically use me as a fucking doormat.

Didn't she see how much I loved her? I loved her so much I'd walk to the end of the earth for her; hell, I even befriended my mortal enemy for her!

And for what? A quick fuck whenever she wanted? I didn't want that, I didn't want to fuck her - I wanted to make love to her. I craved to hold her in my arms as I thrust deeper inside her. I wanted to cherish her body, love every single part of her. Not fuck her up against the wall of her house - covering her mouth with my hand so we didn't gain any unnecessary attention.

After our "fuck sessions" I'd be left feeling dirty and disgusted with myself. I hated what she had reduced me to, but I loved her too much to say no.

What I really wanted was for her to wake up and see that I was right for her. That I would do absolutely anything for her, I was fucking nothing without her. I wouldn't be complete until I had her heart - and I knew she wanted to give it to me.

I knew she wanted to give into me.

I had once told her that I wouldn't give up, I'd fight for her until her heart stopped beating, and that was exactly what I intended to do. I wasn't about to let her go, without * giving it everything I had.

I knew that she longed to be in my arms after we'd made love; I knew she wanted to open up to me and be my Bells - the Bells I used to know. Since she'd been with that fucking leech, my beautiful friend had faded into this cold-hearted ice queen, that I now had as my lover. But when she looked into my eyes, I saw the love that she felt for me. I heard her heart cry out for me, but I couldn't save her if she didn't open up.

But I was determined to change all that, I was going to make her see that in my arms, kissing my lips, holding my hand, looking into my eyes was where she belonged. Not lying next to that mother fucking corpse.

That was why I'd asked her to my house today. I needed to get her alone, away from the fucking drip that was Eddie boy. I knew he would more than likely show up and take down my door...but I was ready to fight the fucker. Bella was my girl - always had been, always would be. And that sick and twisted Dracula wannabe wasn't going to take her away from me.

I knew it would be damn near impossible to keep my hands off her once I saw her. But I had to try, so I must cage the wild animal, lock him away until I finally got her to let me in. I wasn't going to allow her beauty and pure sexiness to blur my reason for asking her here. I needed to get the truth out of her once and for all. If I had to play dirty, I would.

~~GINTM~~

After what felt like a fucking lifetime, but in reality was about an hour, I heard her truck chug its way down the dirt track toward my house. I was literally itching to run out there, yank open the door and pull her out, but I stopped myself. I wasn't about to show her that she had such a hold over me.

I heard her slam the door to her truck, then the soft crunch of her shoes hitting the dirt. The wait was fucking killing me, my entire body yearned to jump off the couch and crush her into my arms.

Seconds later I heard a soft knock at the door. I shot off the couch faster than Usain Bolt, though as I approached the door I forced myself to slow into a stroll. She had to think that I wasn't bothered by her presence - ha ha, if only.

I pulled open the door, a gust of wind blew my way, bringing with it the intoxicating scent of Bella's shampoo. Fuck, I loved that smell. That was home to me.

My eyes trailed over her gorgeous body, my hands itching to reach out, pick her up and take her into my room where I could love her all afternoon and long into the night.

But I wasn't allowing that to happen. Bella Swan wasn't going to control me like this. I loved her unconditionally, but I would not allow her to control my every thought and action.

Fuck, who was I kidding? That was never going to happen, I was too far gone with her.

Her warm brown eyes met my hard gaze, instantly calming me. Well my hard exterior lasted all of twenty seconds. Nice one Black, way to show you're in charge!

"Hey Jake, you wanted to see me?" Bella asked softly, her voice cracking.

What the hell?

"Er yeah...Bells, is everything ok?" Goddamnit, Black!

She moved her eyes away from mine, her fingers entwined as if she were nervous, her feet subconsciously kicking the wooden planks.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Bella mumbled. "Can I come in?"

Absentmindedly I nodded and moved aside. My heart and soul all but screamed at me that something wasn't right here.

Why was she being so quiet?

Bella threw me a wobbly, uncertain smile, then walked towards the living room. I stood against the door frame completely fucking confused - but, things had to be said; the air had to be cleared...once and for all.

I shut the door and walked cautiously behind her. This was a little strange, we were never this tense around one another. But then again, that was before we started sleeping together and making things so fucking complicated.

She sat on the two-seater couch, and while I desperately wanted to sit next to her, I painfully held back. The air around us was thick with tension, full of unsaid, damaging words. A part of me needed to know once and for all if we were going to be anything more than fuck-buddies- God, I hated that term.

Is that what our years of an unbreakable friendship had come to? Two people only wanting one another for their bodies and sexual releases?

Fuck no, that was not me. I was not that person. I loved Bella Swan with every beat of my heart, and the thought that a "fuck-buddy" was all she wanted from me...hurt like hell.

After damn nearly going out of my mind with anxiety, I decided to break the ice. "Bells, we need to talk."

I watched her take a deep breath and swallow hard. Something definitely wasn't right. "I know what you want to talk to me about..." She replied quietly, looking down toward her shoes.

I raised a brow in confusion. "You do?"

She then glanced up at me murderously. "Yes. And I think we should call it time on our...arrangement."

Suddenly I felt my blood run cold.

She was giving up on us before we'd even left the fucking ground.

Awesome.

I sat there for a few seconds mulling over everything that she had said, and the one word that stuck out like a sore thumb was the word "arrangement", what the fuck was that supposed to mean?!

I snapped my eyes towards her, glaring back just as menacingly. "So that's what I am to you? A fucking arrangement? Awesome Bella. And there was me thinking you actually had it in you to be a decent human being, fuck, was I wrong."

"Don't you turn this around on me! We can't change the inevitable, we both knew this was going to happen eventually it was just a matter of time! I never asked for this!" She raged, her face reddening with anger - which made me want her even more. "I didn't ask to get myself in so deeply with you, that it's impossible to find a way out!"

"Do you want to find a way out? Does being with me repulse you that much? Does waking up to my body next to you make you that physically sick that you need to find excuses as to why you can't be with me?!" I roared in response, my own face and body becoming increasingly hot from my rage.

Bella sighed angrily, running her hand over her forehead in frustration. "This doesn't even matter, Jake. What we had it's over. We can't continue this."

I shot up from the couch and moved in front of her, my hands gripping her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. "No, not until you tell me why!"

"Jake, just let me go!" Tears streamed down her face as she looked at me pleadingly. "Let me go. It will be better for us both in the long run. Why cause more complications when we both know, no matter how much we want each other or fight the bond, it will always win."

Huh? Bond? What fucking bond?

"What are you talking about, Bella?! What bond?!"

She scoffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, jerking out of my hands. "Don't do that to me, Jake. Don't stand there and lead me on. I know I've hurt you so badly in the past and I was trying my hardest to make that up to you. But it will never be good enough. I will never be good enough for you." She sighed and collapsed on the chair from exhaustion. "I love you Jacob, so much. I would have given my life for you. I would have done anything to make you happy and keep you smiling." Bella looked up at me sadly, her eyes mirroring ones that had given up. "And if you really think that waking up and seeing you next to me, makes me sick...you couldn't be further from the truth. You could never, ever repulse me. It's not humanly possible."

I sighed and dropped to my knees in front of her, my hands resting on hers. "So if you feel all of that for me, why are you so keen on ending what we have?" I reached out to stroke her cheek with my thumb. "We are so good together, Bells. Why can't you see that? The way we feel together when I'm inside you, kissing you, touching you, holding your hand, looking into your eyes...everything. It all feels so natural and I know you want it, so why deny yourself something that could and will be so beautiful?"

Her pained, teary gaze met mine. "Because no matter how I feel, how much you try to fight it, I'll never be the one you truly want. Even if I gave in to my desires, gave in to my heart, I would never fulfil your needs. You would never completely be mine, I would have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, scared that one day you'd reach your limit with me and cast me off like I'm nothing. My heart couldn't take that, Jake. It would literally end me."

My heart broke from her words. What was she talking about? She was everything I wanted and more! "Baby, look at me," she forced her eyes to mine, slightly scared of what she would find. "I love you, with every beat of my heart. I'd walk to the ends of the earth for you. I'm nothing without you. If you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life showing you how special you are to me, and how you will ALWAYS be enough for me. You belong with me, Bells. In my world, in my arms...in my heart. Not in HIS."

Her eyes snapped to mine at the mention of that mother fucker.

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Er...maybe the small fact that he is your fiancé." I growled, pissed at the fact I'd practically given her my heart - again! - and all she caught was that asshole.

She then did something that completely shocked me; she laughed.

"I don't see how that is funny? How do you think it makes me feel, Bella, knowing as soon as you're done with me, you run straight back into his arms?" My voice was cracking from all the hurt I felt.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Jake, haven't you noticed anything different about me? Like my scent?"

Come to think of it, she hadn't had that leech's stench on her for a while. But that didn't mean she hadn't seen him and simply found a way to mask it. There was also the fact that whenever we were together, it took us around thirty seconds to strip off and for me to be buried deep within her. So I hadn't really paid much attention to her...scent.

"Jake, since the moment we kissed on the mountaintop before the Newborn battle, heck, since I first met you; it's always been you. Yes, it took me a while to realise that and I did some pretty shady things to people in the process. But from the moment you kissed me, my heart finally over-ruled my mind and made me wake up."

"So...why did you agree to marry him?"

She sighed and held my face within her hands. "He proposed to me BEFORE our kiss. BEFORE I saw our future..." wait, what?

"Hold up, what are you talking about?" My breath and voice caught in my throat. "You-you saw our future?"

Bella bit her lip while looking to the floor, then nodded. "Yes..."

"W-what did you see?" I placed my finger under her chin, prying her face towards me. "Bells, tell me what you saw."

"I saw us in our early twenties, me pregnant with our first child,"

I couldn't help it, the words just slipped from my mouth. "F-First?"

Bella nodded, then carried on. "I saw us in our thirties, this time we had two children - our first child being a boy, our second being our little girl - Charlie's standing in our back yard teaching her how to walk." She chuckled. I couldn't believe it; all this time she'd known about these visions, yet never told me a single thing.

"In our later forties we headed home to see the grandparents, both waiting for us with open arms. And in our sixties, we are at home, happy, grey-haired and watching our grandchildren play..."

Unbeknownst to me, tears of happiness had formed in my eyes. I couldn't deny that I was a little pissed at her for keeping all that from me. But I loved her too damn much to allow that to ruin the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how happy that makes me?" I choked out, barely holding back my tears.

Bella's own eyes were now swimming with tears. "I didn't want you to think I was forcing you into that life. I know how you felt about imprinting and in a strange way, my vision seemed similar to that," her eyes then fell to the floor. "Anyway, none of that matters now, there's no point talking about something that will never happen."

And with that she stood from the couch, moved by me and headed towards the door.

Oh no, she wasn't leaving me again!

I darted from my position on the floor, ran toward her and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around. "No! You do not get to tell me all of that and the walk out of here like what you saw, our future means nothing to you! Like I mean nothing to you!"

Bella jerked out of my grip and ran out of the door. "What other choice do I have Jake! You've imprinted!"

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. That's the reason she wanted to end things? Because she thought I'd imprinted? Fucking hell.

I flew out of the door and sprinted after her. Bella yanked open her truck door, but I was too quick for her. I slammed it shut, turned her around and forced her to look at me. "Bella Swan, how many fucking times do I have to tell you, I love YOU! You will not walk away from me, I will not allow you to do this to us again. I have in no fucking shape or form imprinted on anyone, I asked you here today to get the truth out of YOU. I'm sick of living like this! I love you! I want to be with you and nobody else! Goddammit woman! When will you get that through that beautiful head of yours, my heart belongs to you, Swan, so deal with it and fucking kiss me!"

Seconds later our lips crashed together. I refused to hold back any longer. Bella was my girl, and I wasn't letting her slip through my fingers again. Not once did she struggle against me, her arms came up and around my neck, locking in place. The kiss was unadulterated and completely needy, because we needed one another.

I pulled back, reluctantly, needing to tell her I loved her one more time. My hands palmed the side of her face as I gazed straight into her soul. "I love you so much, Bella. Please don't fight me anymore, be with me, make both of our dreams come true..." I pleaded.

Bella simply smiled at me, then kissed me lovingly. "It's always been you, Jake. I love you so much, I promise, no more fighting."

I literally fucking cried, my heart burst with happiness. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and spin her around yelling that she was all mine at the top of my lungs; so I did.

She chuckled lightly then pressed her lips into mine. I hoisted her up into my arms, our kiss becoming more passionate by the second. Our breathing becoming harsh through our noses as we made sure to explore every inch of each other's mouths. She locked her legs around my waist - slowly rubbing herself up against me, making me moan into her mouth.

I carefully made my way back into the house, pushing her up against the door as I fumbled trying to open the damn thing. Bella broke the kiss only to lift and remove my shirt. Once in the house I all but ran into the bedroom, smacking my leg on the wooden cabinet as I went.

I kicked opened the door, strode towards the bed and threw her down on it. She gasped as her body bounced on the mattress, driving my insane need for her to the max. My lips latched onto her neck as I pressed my hardness into her several times, eliciting numerous sexy moans from her.

"That feel good, Bells?" I breathed, my tongue teasing her outer ear.

"Oh God, yess..." she moaned, arching her body into mine.

I grabbed her hand, moving it down between our burning bodies and wrapped it around my throbbing dick. "See how much I need you, baby?" I moaned in her ear as her hand squeezed my length. "Can you you feel how badly I want to take you?"

She nodded, panting heavily. "I want...you...s-so bad, Jake." Her tiny fingers hastily began to unbuckle my belt, then move to the buttons. With each pop I felt my need for her amplify.

Fuck, I wanted her so badly.

Bella pushed down my jeans and boxers, causing me to suck in a breath as my erection sprang free from its confines. I kicked the clothing off and bit my lip as her thumb swept over my tip, spreading the built up pre-cum around. Several 'ahhh's' left my lips as her hand began to work me.

I couldn't take it any longer. My lips glued themselves onto her neck, sucking slowly creating love bites. She was my girl, my soul mate, my entire life and although we weren't imprinted, I felt the need to mark her. I lifted her hips off the bed, running my hand over the swell of her ass and pulled her further into me. My other hand moved up to her flimsy top and ripped it off, causing her to gasp. I threw the unwanted material onto the floor, then unclasped her bra, doing the exact same to that. Her breasts were fucking beautiful, absolutely perfect. But I wanted her completely naked before I started my lifetime worth of pleasure on her body.

My hands trailed down her body until they reached her zip and buttons. I hastily removed them from her body, then did the same with her panties. In minutes my beautiful Bells was naked and writhing under my touch.

"Jake...baby...I need you to fuck me..." She whimpered, running her hands over my now naked body.

I entwined our hands together, placing them above her head. "No, I won't fuck you." A flash of hurt and rejection flew over her face. I leaned down, kissed her lips, and added, "...because I'm going to make love to you."

She looked into my eyes, observing my honesty and smiled lovingly. Her eyes shone, full of love and devotion. Just before I buried myself inside her warmth, I whispered. "Give in to me."

Bella pressed her lips into mine and replied softly. "I give in to you."

And with that, we did exactly that. We gave into one another.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. The Power of Love

**The Power of Love**

**Beta: MaLorLa**

**Pre-reader: Paul's Jay**

**Universe: A/U**

**Banner: Eva**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: ****Jake and Bella soon find out that Christmas isn't always a happy time of year. Can he bulldoze through the wall Bella has built around her heart from his lie? Or is this the end for Jake and Bells?**

* * *

**Christmas night**

Christmas day; a day for families from all over the world to gather together for hours of joy, fun, sharing and receiving and spending treasured time together.

Not in Bella Swan's case.

So far, this Christmas day had only brought her pain and discomfort. Hurtful memories from a time not so long ago began to flood her mind like a tidal wave. They were so relentless she was forced to leave her own house and take solace on the porch swing outside.

Why? Why were they so cruel; so devastating? Because the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with, had destroyed their happiness with his vile lies and haunting secrets.

A secret that as much as may wish she could unlearn, she could not hide from.

Jacob Black, the man she had known and trusted her entire life, and loved even before she knew what the word "love" meant - had betrayed her in the worst possible way.

He had concocted a false Imprint.

Bella had never felt so violated in all of her life. She was made to believe that she and the man she had fallen in love with were meant for one another - soul mates; always and forever. It was all one twisted lie and she couldn't forgive him for that - nor would she ever forget.

The night she found out about the vicious lie, was the night she was discharged from hospital after spending several days recovering from the birth of their first child, Lewis Jake Black.

_"You're a natural." said a proud Jake, as he watched his beautiful girlfriend rock their equally beautiful son to sleep._

_Bella smiled warmly, and stroked the soft, sides of her son's face. He was so handsome, even at his young age she knew straight away he would grow up to be a heartbreaker. "I guess my maternal instincts have kicked in." she replied, matching his tone. "This gorgeous little thing makes it easy for me to be a natural. He's so good. Just like his father." she brought her eyes up to meet her breathtaking boyfriend's loving gaze and smiled._

_Jake smirked, pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards his world. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, then moved his gaze back to hers and leaned into lovingly kiss her lips. "I think he's asleep now. Why don't you put him in his crib and come to bed so I can pamper the most amazing woman in the world." he whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping baby._

_Bella blushed and bit her lip. Jake had always told her she was beautiful, but since she fell pregnant and wound up looking like a beached whale her confidence in her physical appearance had somewhat diminished. She knew he would always love her regardless of her shape or size, but it didn't make her feel very sexy when she would look in the mirror and see the hideous stretch marks that had taken up residence on her hips and stomach from carrying Lewis - in fact it was a huge turn off._

_She loved Jake with everything she had and always wondered why he had chosen her to hold his heart, when there were so many beautiful, young, stretch-mark free ladies out there who would die to have what she had. Bella knew she didn't have any reason to be insecure about Jake. Firstly, she trusted Jake with her life and secondly, they were imprinted. They were bound to one another for the rest of their lives. Nothing could come between them and damage what they had. Nothing could tear them apart - not a single thing._

_Bella Swan had finally found her place and that was by the side of the most handsome man in the world, and father to her newborn son; Jacob Black._

_Slowly getting out of the rocking chair, she smiled and kissed him back. "That would be nice; I could really use some pampering." she chuckled, quietly. Bella placed her son in the crib, put on his night-light and kissed his head. Jake grabbed the baby monitor and walked up behind his girl, softly kissing her neck. They both looked down at the miracle they had made and turned to face one another, whispering in unison. "I love you, so much."_

_They both smiled, turned back to see their little boy sleeping soundly and whispered their love for him, then quietly left the room. As they walked down the hall, Jake swept her off her feet bridal style, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl and pushed open their bedroom door with the heel of his boot. Walking in, Jake stepped towards the bed and gently placed her of the covers. Bella lay on the bed sighing in contentment. She was so happy, she didn't think life could get any better._

_Bella watched in awe as her handsome guy carefully straddled her - so he didn't hurt her. He slowly leaned over and dipped lower to capture her lips with his. She sighed contentedly into his mouth as his tongue grazed across hers - eliciting sexy moans from them both. Jake lifted his hands and entwined his fingers with hers, both smiling against each other's lips as he moved them above her head and rested them on the soft pillow beneath her._

_He pulled back for a second to admire the beauty that laid beneath him. He bit his lip and shook his head in disbelief. "You are so beautiful, I'm still having a hard time believing you're mine." he whispered lovingly before he claimed her lips again._

_Bella smiled against him and ran her fingers over his strong, broad shoulders then into his short black hair. "I'm yours forever, Jake. Always have been - always will be."_

_Jake held her tighter and deepened the kiss, his right hand removed itself from Bella's and tangled into her long brown locks. "You have no __**idea**__ how good it feels to hear you say that. I never wanna hear you say anything different. I love you so much, Bella Swan. You are mine, forever."_

_She groaned against his lips and thrust her burning core into his hardness. Jake could feel her need for him - he could smell her amazing arousal - and as much as he wanted to make love to her all night he knew she would be extremely sore from childbirth. Her hands were telling a different, very suggestive story as they snaked free from his grip and slipped under his t-shirt, caressing his abs._

_God, he was so tempted to say fuck the gentleman card and ravage her body until she screamed his name in ecstasy, but no matter how appealing that idea was - he couldn't do that to the woman he loved. Just because they couldn't have sex, didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other at all..._

_Giving into his hunger for the beautiful woman below him, he sat up and peeled off his top, and as he threw it to the floor he was rewarded with a sexy gasp from his girl's lips. "Like what you see, baby?"_

_Bella groaned in appreciation and ran her hands all over his chest, admiring every groove, indentation and battle scar he'd obtained over the years. "God, yes. You have no idea what you do to me."_

_Softly peppering loving kisses all over her face and inhaling her sweet, addictive scent he shook his head. "That's where you are wrong, honey. I can __**smell**__ how much I affect you. Just like you can __**see**__ how you affect me." Jake took her hand and placed it over his throbbing length, revelling in the sound of her gasp. "It's all for you, Bells. You are the__**only**__ one to ever make me feel like this; there will never be another for me, baby. You're my life."_

_She bit her lip, her body practically begging for him as she reached up and locked her arms around his neck. "I want you, Jake. Right now." She demanded, her lips attacking his. "Make love to me, baby. I want to feel every bit of you."_

_Jake groaned, his eyes rolling into his head. Fuck, she was so sexy. He fought tooth and nail with his body as it screamed to take the slender, beautiful figure beneath him, but his heart overruled. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he needed to stop this before she got hurt during their moments of careless passion._

_Grabbing her wrists he pinned her to the bed. "Bells, as much as I want to, we can't. You are in no fit state for anything sexual. It''s still so soon after Lewis' birth, you're going to be sore. I don't want to hurt you, baby."_

_Bella pouted, poking her bottom lip out, making Jake chuckle. "I'm fine, honey. I promise. I'm rested enough...and I want my sexy boyfriend." She pulled him down and trailed sweet kisses over his neck, while whispering. "Don't fight me, Jake. I want you - I want my Alpha."_

_Good God in heaven._

_Jake bit down on his lip so hard he almost pierced the skin. Saying no to his Bells was like someone telling him not to breathe; he needed her - but he needed her to be safe and healthy more. "I don't want to fight you, honey. Trust me, this is killin' me right now. But I gotta think of you. I love you, Bells. Please, just save all this until you are better then I promise, there'll be no stopping me." He begged softly, while stroking her hair, body, face...anywhere he could reach._

_She frowned, her eyes drifted down and looked towards the bed. "It's because I'm ugly isn't it?" She pushed him off and went to look in the mirror to inspect her "gorgeous" stretch marks. "You don't want me now that I have these things." Bella pointed to them, causing Jake to watch her in disbelief. He flew of the bed and was at her side in one stride. How could this girl think she was anything other than stunning?_

_"Bella Swan, if you don't know the answer to that by now, if you don't know how fucking beautiful you are to me and how much I love you with every beat of my heart - you'll never know. I love these," he knelt down and kissed her marks. "Because they are a beautiful reminder that for nine months you carried our child and made me a father." He replied with conviction._

_Bella bit her lip and blushed as his thoughtful words. "They really don't put you off?" she asked again, needing reassurance._

_He cupped her face and turned her towards him, simply answering. "Never." He then kissed her hard. Bella smiled and moaned against him, forcing her body to behave but the intense want she had flooding through her for Jake was slowly seeping its way through. Needing some kind of distraction, she asked, "What else do you love about me?"_

_Jake smiled and placed his fingertips on her lips. "These, because they utter the words I've been longing to hear since even before I know what the word love meant." Bella blushed and he lifted his fingertips from her lips and moved his hand to cover her heart. "This because without it you wouldn't be here, in my life, making everyday worth living; making me the happiest guy on the planet by giving it to me." He moved his hands down to cup her breasts. "These, because all I have to do is sweep my thumb across that pretty little nipple and the sounds I get from you are fucking amazing." He moved down to her stomach. "Here, because this is where our son was cared for and nurtured until you brought him into this world. Your hips, because they are what I hold onto when you ride the shit out of me." Jake smirked, causing her cheeks to flush as she imagined him doing that very thing right now._

_He smirked further and towered over her. His voice low and husky as he said. "You're imagining me fucking you now, aren't you? Can you see me pumping in and out of you, baby? Making you scream my name as I pound into your tight little pussy?" Bella gulped and nodded slowly, her legs going weak as she thought of him doing those things to her. "Hold onto those thoughts, Bells, because as soon as I get the go ahead from you and the doc, we won't be leaving this room until I've made you come so many times, you've lost count."_

_She groaned with desire but was pissed that she wasn't able to feel him slide into her the way they both seemed to want, and insecure about the fact that he was having to force away his hunger for her. What if it was a while before she could do anything? What if some gorgeous, toned, tanned Quileute woman offered him what she couldn't? Bella knew he would never ever cheat on her; she was certain of that. It was the women she didn't trust, after all he was the sexiest thing on two legs._

_"I'm so glad we are imprinted, because right now my want and hunger for you are at an all-time high and my confidence about my body is at an all-time low." She confessed, jokingly._

_The room fell unnervingly quiet and Jacob stiffened against her then loosened his grip on her body. Confusion ran through her at his sudden change in demeanour, so she turned around and cupped his face. "Baby? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned._

_Jake didn't reply, he just continued to watch her intently while praying she didn't push the subject any further._

_Of course, this was Bella Swan he was talking about. It was her nature to do exactly that. "Jake, please, talk to me?"_

_Did she do something wrong?_

_He pulled her in close and whispered into her neck to come to bed, instantly causing her to worry. What was going on?_

_"No, Jake talk to me. What's going on? Why did you suddenly tense?" Bella questioned, pulling back from him._

_"Nothing's wrong, honey. I didn't tense. Lets just go to bed, baby. You've had a long day." he said, brushing off her question and gently pulling her towards the bed._

_Bella - now feeling slightly pissed off - jerked out of his hold and demanded to know what was going on. "Jacob Ephraim Black, don't you brush me off! I am tired, fragile and horny! So right now is not the right time to mess me around!" she fumed. "Now, I'm not imagining it, you pulled away as soon as I mentioned the imprin-" Suddenly it clicked into place; like the final piece of a puzzle. He pulled away when she mentioned them being imprinted - because they weren't...he had lied to her all this time._

_Slowly, she began to back away from him, shock and hurt filling her body. Jake following her with a pained expression on his face. "N-No...no, no... you wouldn't l-lie to me..." her voice cracking under the lump that had formed in her throat._

_"Bells, baby, it's not what you think-" He tried to defend himself, but Bella couldn't bear to hear his voice._

_Rage began to burn though her body at the thought of the lies he had told her for almost two years!_

_"No! Don't you __**dare**__ try and defend this! You lied to me, Jake! To me! The woman you're supposed to love, the mother of your only child!" He stepped towards her, as if trying to soothe her, making her flinch backwards. "Don't fucking touch me!" she hissed, glaring at him murderously. "The imprint - it was false wasn't it? You never imprinted on me. It was all one big twisted lie." Her voice was scarily calm._

_"I had no other choice, Bells! I had to make you see that by my side is where you belong!" he exclaimed, desperate to make her see he did it because he loved her. Jake stepped towards her and cupped her face in his hands, pain consuming him as he felt her struggle against him. "I love you __**so Goddamn**__ much, Bella. I'd give my fucking life for you - anything, anything you asked for I'd do it, because I'm so in love with you that it hurts!"_

_Bella stopped her struggling and glared at him. "You'd do anything for me?" she asked, venom in her voice._

_He nodded vigorously, looking deep into her eyes. "Yes, baby. Absolutely anything."_

_She stepped out of his embrace and turned away from him. "Get out."_

_Jake's entire world began to crumble around him. "What?" he asked, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach._

_Bella turned around to face him, her face like stone, void of all emotion. "I said, __**get out**__. Get your shit, take your filthy lying mouth, your deceitful heart and get the __**fuck**__ out of my house!"_

_Jake ran to her side, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to his knees begging for forgiveness. "Bells, p-please, you don't mean that. I love you...please, give me another...chance.__**Please, please**__ don't do this..."_

_She forced the tears back and jerked out of his grip. "Bullshit! You don't love me, they are just words to you! After everything, after all I've told you about my fears of you imprinting and leaving me, you go and pull this shit on me?!" The tears fell from her eyes as her heart clenched in pain. "I'm going to check on my son. By the time I get back, I want you gone. Whatever we had was never real...and it's over." With that she left the room, tears streaming down her face as all the lies and injustices came screaming back to her. She never thought it would be possible - but right now, she really hated Jacob Black._

_That night both Jacob and Bella cried uncontrollably into their pillows. Bella curled up in a ball in their bed and Jacob back in his old room, holding her shirt to his chest as he unleashed his tears of pain. It was all his fault; one of the best things in his life was over...because of one stupid, foolish lie._

_Their lives would never be the same again._

That was six months ago. Six very long, painful, lonely, excruciating months.

Since then, Jake visited Lewis every weekend - always giving Bella plenty of warning so she could leave the house while he was there - because she couldn't stand to be in the same building as him, let alone breathing the same air. Bella may have been unbelievably hurt by his vicious lies, but that didn't mean she was going to stop him from seeing his only child.

Countless times during those six months Jake tried to talk to her, to get her alone, meet her from work - anything he could, but no matter what he tried she wanted nothing to do with him. Visiting Lewis every week and not seeing or being around the woman he loved, killed him. All he wanted to do was make her see that what they had was real and was stronger because they chose each other. Stronger than an imprint. No matter what he tried, but nothing seemed to work.

Jake watched with a smile as his son played with his new toys, wishing that Bella was in here as well. It hurt his heart knowing that she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. All he wanted to was see her, talk to her, take in her gorgeous, intoxicating scent...love her, but she wouldn't let him. It wasn't right that she had cooked a hearty meal, invited him around to spend time with Lewis and then sat out in the cold, snowy weather as he sat in the warm, toasty house. She may have hated him, but he wasn't allowing that.

"C'mon champ, lets get you to bed. I'm sure Momma wants a little down time." Jake said, while picking up his cooing son. He smiled and held him close as he walked past the window and saw Bella sitting on the porch swing, trying to keep herself warm.

He sighed; this wasn't right. "Gotta make a quick pitstop, buddy. I can't have your mommy out there freezing." Jake kissed his head and placed him in his playpen, then walked toward the front door, praying she didn't tell him to fuck off.

Jake pulled open the door, a gust of wind pushing him back, the icy pinch of snow attacking his hot skin. How the hell hadn't she frozen in this?!

"Bells?" He began softly, not wanting to scare her. She stiffened and avoided his gaze.

"Are you finished playing with him?" Bella asked, her cold voice cutting through him. She really hated him, he had royally fucked this up.

"I've put him in his playpen. Bells, you need to come inside, you're going to freeze out here." he implored, holding his hand out to help her up.

Bella shrugged him off and continued to stare out at the snow-covered trees. "I'd rather sit out here and freeze to death than stay in there with you."

Jake gulped hard, his heart physically hurting him as she continued to treat him so coldly. "Please don't say that. I dunno what I'd do if you- c'mon Bells, this is crazy. Can't we act civilised for Lewis' sake?" he asked, desperate for her to treat him in the usual friendly manner she had, before she had discovered all of his lies.

Bella huffed and pushed herself off of the swing. "Fine, I'll come in. Make sure you stay the hell away from me." With that she pushed past him, kissed Lewis on the forehead and headed into the kitchen.

He sighed, his head bowed defeatedly as he walked into the house and shut the door. If only he could get her to talk to him and make her see, he was so sorry for the unforgivable lie he told.

~TPoL~

After putting Lewis to bed, Jake headed downstairs. As he passed the kitchen, he saw Bella sitting by the fire going through an old photo album. He knew that album; that was the book they filled during their first month together.

"You looked radiant that day." he said confidently, hoping she would engage him in civil conversation. The day he was talking about was thirteen months ago, when he took her out on his bike and they made out on the back like a pair of horny teenagers.

Bella took a deep breath and forced down the urge to tell him to fuck off. "That was a good day." She sighed, wondering where it all went wrong. "I guess now all I have to remember is the cold, spiteful lie you forced me to believe for almost two years." she snapped and slammed the book shut.

"Bella, our relationship wasn't a lie. When I told you I loved you, I meant it with every part of my being." Jake explained, trying to get her to see that what he felt for her - what they felt for each other - was real.

"But it wasn't the truth either, was it? You knew how I felt about you and the imprint and yet you continued to lie to me. You didn't trust me to make the right decision, so now I don't trust you at all."

"Bells, please..." he pleaded, hoping there was some part of her crushed heart that still loved him.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say, Jacob. I loved you so much! You were my life and you ruined all of it because you couldn't tell me the truth. Our entire relationship was built on a lie - Lewis was conceived on a lie. Do you know how that makes me feel?" she asked, her voice going up an octave as her body began to tremble from unshed tears.

Jake moved towards her, the sound of her faltering voice breaking what remained of his broken heart. "Baby, please...listen to me," he begged, cupping her face and tilting her chin up. "My love for you has never been a lie. _I love you,_ I'm dying without you by my side! My heart physically hurts. I miss you so much, sometimes I think I'm going nuts. I hear your voice in my head telling me you love me and it tears me apart and brings me to my knees. I don't care about the imprint, Bells. All I want is this," he placed his hand over her thumping heart. "It's all I've ever wanted, baby-"

Bella jerked away from him, the tears slowly falling over her rosy cheeks as the rage began to build inside her. "And you had it! I gave you my heart, Jacob. I gave you the most sacred, precious part of me. I gave you that beautiful little boy playing in that room! I _wanted_ to be by your side forever! I wanted to call you my husband! I wanted to grow old with you!" she yelled, absolutely furious at the man that - much to her dismay - still held her heart. "Now, _now_ all I want is for you to leave this house and never come back! But I know that will never happen because of your love for Lewis. So once again, you get what you want; to disrupt my gloriously miserable life." Bella pushed past a distraught looking Jake and picked up her son who had started to cry as their anger and pain had erupted in the small room.

She turned back, her eyes swimming with tears as she whispered, "I hope that lie was worth all this pain and heartache and worth losing me. I hope the next woman you fall in love with doesn't have to experience what I have. Goodbye, Jacob."

Jake watched his world fall apart before his eyes. Those words sounded so final. He watched with a pained expression, as the woman he loved and his beautiful little boy who had his mother's eyes, walked up the stairs and so far out of his reach. He didn't think he would ever have them both protected in his warm embrace again.

With tears leaving his eyes, he placed the gift he had brought her on the side table by the door, looked back at the house that held all his best memories, then to the stairs where he whispered, "Nothing is worth losing you. You're my life, Bella Swan. I love you."

~TPoL~

**Christmas Day. One year later.**

The snow swirled in blizzards outside the kitchen window, as Bella danced around the kitchen humming happily to Christmas songs drifting quietly from the radio. She had spent last night preparing the turkey and making sure everything was good to go before heading to bed. The was still early, the sun barely managing to pierce it's warm rays through the heavy cloud of snow. The smell of the turkey cooking nicely in the oven filled the house as she began to make the eggnog.

This Christmas was going to be a good one - a Christmas she could spend with her little man and watch in awe as he opened his presents Santa Claus had sent him. This would be an amazing Christmas, because for the first time in a long time, she shone with happiness.

A warm pair of hands wound their way around her waist as a nose began to nuzzle her neck. "Good morning, gorgeous." said a low, husky voice.

Bella smiled and leaned into his his warm body. God, this was heaven. "Mmm, good morning, sexy."

His warm lips kissed their way over her hairline and up to her ear. "So, Santa came last night, tell me baby, were you_naughty_ or nice this year?"

She bit her lip, his voice already creating a wetness between her legs. Bella spun around in his arms, locking hers around his neck. "You tell me, Mr. Black." She let her hand trail down between their bodies, slowly teasing his hardness. "Have I been naughty..." she began to stroke him provocatively, "Or nice?" she finished, squeezing him.

Jake growled, lifted her onto the counter and stepped in between her legs, his hands resting on her delectable hips. "Naughty, definitely naughty." he breathed, before roughly claiming her lips.

Their kiss was passionate and intense as they both fought for dominance. Jake thrust his tongue into her mouth before grinding his rock hard cock into her sweet core. Bella moaned into his mouth, wanting to rip off his clothes and have him take her on the kitchen table. She reluctantly tore herself away from his delicious lips, breathing heavily. "I want you, Jake. I'm so wet for you, right now. If you don't fuck me soon I'm going to explode."

Jake's eyes widened in shock. _Damn!_

"Fuck, you are so fucking sexy." He pulled her hips roughly onto his throbbing hard-on. "How long do we have?" he asked, while frantically kissing her lips, nose, cheeks, lids...anywhere he could reach.

Bella moaned as his lips caressed her skin in ways that sent shivers through her. Since they had reunited in July, after an extremely painful year apart, they had been at it like rabbits. Jake would surprise her by coming home early from work, sweeping her off her feet and taking her to their bedroom where he would make love to her for hours - luckily while Lewis was napping. They'd had sex in every room in the house, several times in their backyard and on the hoods of both of their cars. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

_The New Year had been and gone and the Spring months were coming around fast. The silent dance remained between Jake and Bella - if anything her rage toward him had gotten worse. It had come to the point where she had to invite Charlie around to supervise Jake and Lewis, as she couldn't stand to be in the same house as a liar. Her life was taking a downward spiral and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Since Bella was a single mother, she had to work double shifts at the bank in Port Angeles, and was having to rely on Charlie to care for Lewis while she worked. Every time she looked at her little boy she saw Jacob staring back at her, and it had affected her so badly that she couldn't even pick him up. Bella was constantly tired from work and trying to look after her son, and she began to neglect food and sleep. She lived on caffeine and energy drinks to keep her awake, but there were times when the drinks failed to keep her exhaustion at bay and she'd be caught sleeping at work._

_Her life was going from bad to worse._

_Bella would be lying of she said a tiny part of her didn't miss Jake. He was the love of her life, but she couldn't forgive the lying and without trust there was no relationship._

_As Bella came to terms with that, she began to piece her life back together. However, there was one particular night, that her body had reached its limit._

_Bella had to work yet another double shift and was waiting for Jake to come over to get Lewis. She was busy collecting all the dirty laundry from Lewis' room and her own, when a wave of exhaustion washed over her body. She was extremely tired, but she just couldn't sleep, no matter how much she needed and wanted to sleep, she spent night after night staring at the ceiling. Shaking her head and blocking it out she picked up the washing basket - without realising an item of clothing was hanging dangerously over the edge._

_As she staggered out of the room and started down the stairs, her foot tangled itself in one of Jake's old t-shirts she liked to sleep in and tripped her up. Shockwaves of fear bolted through her body as the realization of what was happening hit her. Her legs fell limp under her, her other foot missed its step and her body tipped forward. Bella frantically reached around trying to grab a hold of the banister, but it was too late; she fell._

_Her body tumbled down the stairs, her right arm hitting several steps at an awkward angle, causing her to cry out in pain. It wasn't until her body collided with the floorboards at the bottom of the stairs and her head forcefully smacked against the wood, that she was rendered unconscious. Bella lay there completely still; the laundry basket that was thrown into the wall had landed on its side spilling the contents. Lewis was crying in fear in his playpen as he saw his mommy lying on the floor, not moving._

_Jake had just pulled up outside, the sound of his son crying pierced his heart. He quickly jogged into the house, softly calling Bella's name._

_"Bella?"_

_He heard no response as he sprinted towards his distressed son._

_"Hey little man, why the tears? Where's Momma?" he asked, picking him up and carrying him, so he could search the house for Bella._

_He turned around and moved Lewis' toys out of the way. All of a sudden he noticed the house was unusually quiet. He heard two heart beats, but one was slower than the other - almost as if the person were sleeping. Lewis was in the high-chair and very much awake, so where was Bella? As he rounded a corner to head up the stairs, he saw the laundry basket on the floor and tipped over and instinctively edged closer growing alarmed. That's when he saw her._

_His Bella was lying on the floor - unconscious._

_Without delay, Jake raced to her side, falling to his knees and crying out in fear. "Bella!" His heart pounded like a jackhammer against his chest as he cradled her body into his arms as he checked her breathing and her body for injuries._

_"Bells, baby, you gotta wake up. C'mon open those beautiful eyes for me, please?" he implored. Jake lowered his eyes and noticed the awkward angle her arm was lying at. Fear shot through him. He was scared to death that she might have internal bleeding, so he picked her up bridal style and put her carefully into his car along with Lewis, then sped towards the hospital as fast as his car would take them._

_Luckily she had only suffered a broken arm, but she was informed that seeing as she was a single mother living alone, she would need help taking care of Lewis and herself. Immediately Jake offered to help. Bella fought him tooth and nail on the subject - telling him she didn't need his help. He quickly shut her down, telling her he was doing it and it wasn't open for discussion._

_For the next two months, Jake was around the house to help with Lewis. He kept Bella on "sofa" rest, refusing to let her do anything. If she needed to go anywhere he took her. He helped her dress, he helped her to get in and out of the shower - which was awkward for them both, mainly because of the sexual attraction still hanging over them. Jake cooked, took Lewis to see Charlie, did the housework...he was amazing and Bella was truly thankful._

_The trust that had been diminished was slowly restoring itself, the sexual chemistry burned brightly between them as ever, as the flame of love reignited. On several occasions they had nearly kissed, but the night their love for each other finally shone through, was one of the best nights of Jake's existence._

_Bella gingerly climbed out of the shower. Her arm - now fully-functional - had a slight ache in her shoulder and she was trying to massage it, when Jake heard her faint gasps of pain. He quickly jogged up the stairs and stopped outside her room, catching a glimpse of her trying to massage her shoulder._

_He knocked on the door - making her jump and clutch her chest from the unexpected noise. Jake chuckled and asked softly, "Does it hurt?"_

_Bella nodded and continued to massage the area. He walked in and gingerly sat on the bed next to her. "C'mere, I can reach that spot better and my hot hands will speed up the healing."_

_She eyed him dubiously, not sure what she should do. Jake then gave her __**that**__ look. "Bells, c'mon, you know I'd never hurt you." He held out his arms, inviting her into his embrace. "Please? I hate knowing you are in pain. Let me help." he asked again. This time Bella relented._

_She nodded and began to move her hair over to the other shoulder, when Jake stopped her and whispered softly, "Let me do that. Just sit there and relax."_

_"The lotion is in-"_

_Jake smiled and finished off her sentence. "The top drawer. I know, honey. I remember."_

_A small smile played across her face at his words. He still remembered the small things about their time together - as did she._

_He slipped the strap from her shoulder - immediately causing both of their hearts rates to speed up both their heart rates. Jake swallowed thickly, opened the lid and poured a small amount of lotion onto his palm, then closed the bottle and put in onto the bed beside him. He rubbed his hands together and softly touched her skin. Fireworks explode inside them both as his fingertips glided over her smooth skin._

_Bella held in a moan that demanded release as his hands touched her in such an intimate manner. With her shoulder completely bare and the flimsy piece of fabric barely covering her breast, she felt as if she were completely naked in front of him. As his strong hands massaged her shoulder, Bella became consumed with desire. For the umpteenth time since their split, she longed to turn around and kiss him._

_Jake closed his eyes as his hands touched her in ways he had only imagined and fantasized about for months. The feel of her beautiful, creamy skin beneath his hands, the extremely faint whimpers that were escaping her lips as she tried to suppress them and the mind-blowing scent of her arousal drifting up his nose and consuming him with desire, only increased his undying want for her._

_Swallowing hard and gathering what was left of his control, he murmured, "How does that feel?"_

_In her relaxed state, eyes closed and her head slightly tilting to the side in a lazy manner - without thinking she replied, "Amazing."_

_Jake's body stiffened at her sensual tone. He caught a glimpse of her peaceful expression in the mirror, which made him smile. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Their eyes locked and something changed. Jake slowed his sensual strokes on her soft skin and continued to gaze at her. There was still something between them. She may not want to admit it, but it was there._

_Bella sensed the mood had changed between then and became slightly nervous. She hadn't been with anyone since Jake; she hadn't even spoken to another guy apart from her father, and he didn't really count. Jake felt her change in demeanor; he knew how nervous she was; he was feeling exactly the same way._

_He provocatively slid his fingers down her shirt-covered spine, then slowly back up her soft, smooth arm. Bella bit her lip trying to suppress the erotic moans fighting to escape. The edge of his fingers ever-so-slightly grazed her breast and her nipple hardened instantly. Knowing he still had that effect on her gave him a much needed confidence boost. Jake shuffled closer, maintaining eye contact with her in the mirror and whispered huskily. "You feel tense, Bells..." He smiled as he heard her heartbeat stutter before it sped up. "Am I making you nervous?"_

_She gulped hard and shook her head. He wouldn't do this; she wouldn't allow him to worm his way back in._

_"I make you nervous. I can feel it." he stated in a flirtatious tone._

_Bella felt herself drawn in by his sensual words. It was true; he did make her nervous - because he knew exactly how he affected her and he knew exactly how to use that to his advantage. Fighting his advances she stood and quickly moved away from him. "No, Jake. You won't do this to me. I won't allow you to cast your spell on me."_

_Jake leaped off the bed and shot to her side, taking her hands with his. "Why are you doing this, Bells? Why are we apart? You know that what we have-"_

_"Had, Jake. What we had. Come to think of it, did we ever "have" it?" She interjected._

_He sighed and cupped her cheeks; his eyes pleading with her to just hear him out. "I know I fucked up, Bella. Trust me, I've been paying for it ever since. When you asked me to leave, I didn't just lose you and our son, but I also lost half of my Pack. I miss you so fucking much it hurts. I've cried more times in the past few months than I have in my entire life. I need you, baby. I need you by my side - loving me, giving me the support I need to be a good partner for you, role-model for our son and leader to my Pack." He stepped closer, laid his forehead against hers, gazing deep into her eyes. "Fuck, Bells, you gotta tell me how to fix this, I need you back. I need my girl. Please, just tell me what I gotta do to get us back to the way we were. I'm dying without you..." he finished, he voice breaking under his emotion._

_Bella had heard what Jake had said loud and clear, but the one thing that confused her was why he would lose his Pack brothers and sister. "What do you mean you lost half your pack?"_

_Jake released her cheek reluctantly and ran his hands through his short hair. If she was considering giving him another chance, he needed to be completely open and honest with her - so he was. He sat her down on the bed and explained that he only made up the imprint because he was terrified she would choose the bloodsucker over him and he needed something to sway her._

_She told him for the first time that with or without the imprint she was going to leave Edward at the altar for him. She couldn't marry a man she didn't love, when there was a man in her life who she did love._

_He went on to tell her that after they became an item, he Alpha ordered his Pack to keep quiet about the imprint and not to tell her the truth. They weren't happy about it and when he and Bella split, they all refused to talk to him._

_Jake told her that in the months they had been apart he'd barely slept, couldn't eat, and couldn't do his job properly because all he thought about was her and their little boy. He continued on to say how coming over every week and having her hate him almost killed him - which was when his tough exterior finally fell apart. He shed tears as he spoke of never holding her again, kissing her, telling her he loved her, making love to her...everything._

_It all just spilled out of him like a dam had broken. They needed this._

_When he was finished, Bella brushed away his tears, and laid her forehead against his. He asked again how he could make it right between them, to which she replied, "You just did." She kissed him with all the love and devotion she had held in her heart for the past few months. Jake held her tightly as they kissed and matched her passion with his own._

_That night he made a promise to himself and to Bella; nothing would ever come between them again. She agreed wholeheartedly and they sealed their pledge by ending the night wrapped around one another - taking each other to unimaginable heights of pleasure._

Jake was determined not to waste another minute of his precious time with his girl, so he showered her with love, cherished her body every chance he got and took every opportunity that he could to show her that he was deadly serious about their relationship.

He wanted them together forever, he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life and he was going to make damn sure that happened. Woe betide anyone who tried to come between them. Jake had been through the painful experience of losing the love of his life once; like fuck was he doing it again.

A piercing cry came from the baby monitor on the island, letting the extremely worked-up couple know that they had no time for loving each other - it would have to wait until later.

Jake smiled and chuckled into her neck. "Our boy has perfect timing." Carefully helping her off the counter, he set her on her feet.

"He just wants feeding, honey. That's all." Bella replied softly, while lovingly capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Jake pouted and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "I want feeding!" He placed his arms around her waist and once again nuzzled her neck. "I'm so hungry for his sexy momma. I want to taste her delicious juices as I make her scream my name."

Bella groaned, once again feeling her body grow hot at his erotic words. "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure all of your needs are met later tonight," she purred in his ear.

He growled suggestively and slapped her ass. "You better!" he winked, showing her he was half joking and half serious. "Now go take care of our son, woman." He chuckled, poked his tongue out and took off running as she turned on her heel and chased after him.

~TPoL~

Several hours later, Bella and Jake had put their little man to bed and were making their way out to the porch to watch the snow falling. She stopped just before they reached the front door and patted down her pockets. She huffed in mock annoyance and looked to Jake. "Honey, would you do me a favor and go grab my gloves from our room?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure, sure. Be right back." He kissed her forehead and jogged up the stairs three at a time - giving Bella the perfect chance to go and hide...

Jake opened her bedside drawer and pulled out her white gloves. While shutting the drawer he felt something hard inside them. He narrowed his brows and pulled apart the gloves revealing a folded white piece of strawberry scented paper. As he opened it he saw his Bella's beautiful handwriting.

_**'Go to the place we would make-out for hours...'**_

He smiled while shaking his head. That sneaky little minx!

Jake tucked the piece of paper into his back pocket, grabbed her gloves and headed to the garage.

As he opened the door, he stepped in and stood there scanning the absolute cluster-fuck that was his garage. After a few moments Jake found the next clue peaking out from his tool box. He strode over and opened the piece of paper.

_**'Go to the place we had our first picnic...'**_ So his girl was sending him on a treasure hunt, was she? Jake smiled wider as he thought about the "treasure" that awaited him.

He walked out to the backyard, quickly looking around trying to be sneaky and find footprints; no such luck. A moment later Jake narrowed his eyes towards a tree and found the next note. He ran towards it, removed it from the tree and read her words.

_**'Go to the place Lewis was conceived...'**_ Jake bit his lip at the memory and jogged around the house to his truck.

He opened the back door of his truck, smiled at the thought of them making love and conceiving Lewis and then picked up the next clue.

_**'Walk the path to the rest of our lives and find your treasure...'**_ Jake ran his hand along the back of his neck as he thought about her clue, and walked to the pathway in front of their house.

As he walked down the path of their house, the snowflakes falling into his black hair and over his shirt, he saw the snowman all three of them had made this morning. Edging closer he saw a tiny box sitting carefully in the twig-hand of the snowman. Jake narrowed his eyes, dubiously picked it up and lifted the lid.

Bella came out from behind the tree and crept up behind him - knowing full well he could hear her. She stood next to him and slid her arm around his waist, using her free hand to bring his face to hers. While looking deep into his eyes she said, "I love you, Jake, with all my heart. We've been through so much already and I don't want to waste another minute of our lives together. I've chosen the life I want, but I need you to choose yours." She moved her gaze to the engagement ring in his hand and whispered nervously. "So will you? Will you marry me Jacob Ephraim Black?"

Although Jake was speechless he didn't need to think about it. He knew the life he wanted the first time he saw her standing outside Charlie's house all those years ago, and he couldn't wait to start living it. Jake palmed her face, tears of happiness falling from his eyes. He kissed her lovingly and answered, "Hell yes, Bella Swan, try and stop me."

They cried happy tears together, kissed and embraced. Then instead of her wearing the ring, she slid it onto his finger and kissed it. Jake picked her up and spun her around repeating over and over again how much he loved her, then carried her towards the porch.

An hour later, they sat on the porch swing cuddled together, in their blissfully happy, newly-engaged bubble, when Jake whispered, "I don't want this night to end. Everything has been amazing, baby." He softly kissed her lips.

Bella smiled against him and kissed him back before pulling away and biting her lip mischievously. She took his hands and drew sensual circles on his wrists, while giving him her best bedroom eyes. "Well, it doesn't have to end...after all, you still have one more present to unwrap." She smiled and winked as a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

Bella stood up, grabbed his hand and led him into their house. Jake swept her up into his arms as he pushed open the front door. He kissed her lovingly and whispered. "You and Lewis are my life, Bells. I will never lose you again. My heart is and always has been yours. I love you, so much, baby."

She smiled warmly and stroked his face. "You will never lose me again, Jake. I love you too."

They kissed each other passionately, sealing their words of love. Jake closed the door and took his Wife-to-be upstairs, to show her just how much he loved and cherished her. They made love into the night - proving that the power of love can conquer and overcome anything.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Music for Love

**Music for Love**

Beta'd by my one of my dearest friends _Simply Jaded4 _

Pre-read by the lovely Jules and MaLorLa

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jake visits Bella's school in Port Angeles in hopes of making her see that she should be with him. Can he do it?

Universe: All human.

Song played and sung by Bella: _Can't Fight The Moonlight - LeAnne Rimes_

* * *

The harsh, sharp wind blew noisily past Jake's window, whooshing and whistling as he drove his 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit around the grounds of Bella's school. The place was huge and pretty freakin' impressive! The school had extensive grounds with sloping lawns, colourful flowerbeds, elegant water features and tall, blossoming trees. Situated right in the centre was Bella's music building. The structure held a mixture of sophistication, progression, a traditional and antiquated look to it with floor to ceiling glass panels and dark oak wood panes. Nothing could be heard except for the loud revving of his car, the buzz from the schools generator, the rustling of the leaves and the piercing chip of the birds flying above. There wasn't a single person in sight, not one. Jake placed the car in park and cut the rattling ignition. As he removed the key, he glanced down to the gorgeous array of purple and blue wildflowers he had picked earlier that day, and collapsed back into his worn out, tatty, old seat and took a deep, nervous breath.

Today Jake was going to confront Bella, tell her exactly how he felt, make her see that in his arms and safe inside his heart was where she belonged. Not with that filthy fucking ex of hers. A primal, protective growl reverberated within Jake's stomach at the mere thought of that fucker going anywhere near HIS Bells. That dickwad wasn't worthy of her love. He was nothing more than a damn leech. He didn't appreciate her for the beautiful, talented, clumsy, sexy, funny woman she had blossomed into. Sure, she was a stunner when she was younger, but nothing compared to the beauty she held now.

This was the day he was going to make Bella Swan see that he was perfect for her, her natural path.

Jake swallowed thickly and ran his sweaty hands over his faded, ripped jeans. He had never felt so nervous and anxious in all his life. He'd take facing the mother of all interviews over this any day! His fidgety fingers tapped idly on his steering wheel while his feet did the same on the pedals. Jake brought his trembling hands to his dry, chapped lips and absentmindedly began to chew on his fingernails. As he sat in his seat, he rehearsed what he was going to say over and over again in his head; everything sounded completely freakin' lame.

A loud snarl escaped his mouth and echoed around the body of his car. "Fuck!" he yelled, hitting the steering wheel with such a force the car shook slightly.

Jake sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his short black hair in frustration. Sitting here, stewing over what may or may not happen, was doing him no good; he just needed to man up, walk into that building and tell her straight.

"Bella, I love you."

Yup, that's what he was going to do: march straight in there and tell her.

Right now.

... Any second.

As soon as he checks his hair and breath one last time...

Fifteen long minutes later.

"Goddammit, Black! Just get your shit together and go get your woman!" he growled loudly at himself.

Before he could sit and think on it any longer, Jake ripped off his belt, grabbed the flowers and climbed out of the car.

He took a long, slow walk as his feet guided him towards the building that held so much beautiful music, but now seemed like a damn dungeon full of horrors. Jake was terrified. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he made a complete fool of himself? Well, that had never bothered him before so why should it now? He gulped hard, his head buzzing a mile a minute with all the possible things she could say or hurt him with. Jake's anxious hands clenched tighter around the green stems of the flowers, slightly crushing them with his strength. His heart pounded against his chest as the realisation of what he was about to do hit him fully.

This was it; he would either walk out of those doors a fucking happy man or a devastated shell. Either way, it had to be done.

Jake stopped for a brief second, his hand suspended over the white, plastic door handle as he gazed at his tense reflection in the window. He closed his eyes, took a long, deep breath and nodded his head in encouragement.

He was going to do this. He was going to fight for his girl.

With that in mind, Jake grasped the handle, forced it down and yanked it open.

As the doors opened a beautiful, majestic sound-one that he'd never heard before- flooded his ears and calmed him immediately. He sighed contentedly as he took a confident step into the warm, welcoming building. The music was soft and gentle, but also held some sorrow and tragedy behind it. The overwhelming power of the emotion in the music seeped deep down into his body and clung onto his very soul, rendering him paralysed for mere moments. He could feel the pain and hurt behind each note rush through his veins and puncture his heart, leaving him breathless as he inched closer. How could something that sounded so beautiful have such a negative effect on him? With each gentle push of the keys he was bombarded with the same passion and soul as the person playing.

Before Jake could stop himself, he advanced towards the doors of the auditorium; the waves of the music were slowly carrying and delivering him to unknown territory. Jake placed his palm flat on the door, groaning as he felt the vibration of the music reverberate through the wood. He forcefully pushed through the huge and heavy double doors, wincing as he heard them creak slightly under the pressure and peeked in. Spread out before his eyes was an astounding looking room. Row after row of cushioned benches lined the hall in multiple layers, while white columns were situated at various points around the room to support the structure and keep it upright.

Jake shook his head amazement at the sheer size of the place-it could house five hundred people easily. After a few moments of being rendered speechless, he tore his stunned gaze from the interior of the room and glanced down towards the stage area. It was then that he saw what he could only describe as an angel -his angel. His beautiful Bells was sitting on the stool, while her hands were effortlessly gliding over the ivory and black keys, creating the most amazing sound.

She looked so beautiful it was breathtaking. As she sat at the piano, the long white dress she wore cascaded down her body and flowed onto the beige wooden stage, creating a puddle of white satin next to her. Her gorgeous, silky, brown hair was pulled back in a French plait and resting to the side. Behind her ear sat a delicate daisy completing her Goddess-like appearance perfectly.

In that moment he knew he hadn't, nor would ever, see anything more beautiful in all his life.

Jake shook his head in astonishment and leaned back into the frame of the door, not wanting to disturb this serene moment for them both.

He watched in awe as her eyes fluttered to a close and her slender fingers moved fluently over the keys. She didn't even need to look, she knew this piano like the back of her hand. Jake didn't even know if it were possible, but as he observed her play that piano, he fell deeper in love with her.

Minutes, hours, days, months, years could have gone by as he stood by the door and surrendered to the harmonious sound. Bella had no clue he was there, so there was absolutely no reason for her to stop...

... Unless you count goddamn items of technology that need to be thrown out the damn window!

Just as she entered the second verse, Jake's cell rang loudly in his pocket, jolting them both out of their peaceful trance and crash landing them into their harsh reality.

"Shit!" he whisper yelled, as the cell became louder and louder. In a flash he accidentally dropped the flowers-watching them fall to the floor in slow motion-as he dug into his jean pockets and fumbled around trying to get his fucking phone to shut the hell up!

Bella stopped playing immediately, her head spun around flustered, and her eyes shot up into Jake's direction, but because of the glare from the spotlights she was blinded.

"Who's there?" she asked quickly, slamming the lid of the piano down and scrambling to her feet as her hands came up and wrapped protectively around her midsection.

He groaned and flopped his head backwards, mentally cursing the asshole who dared to call his cell. Whoever it was had spoiled a moment that was beyond anything he'd ever experienced and now - would more than likely - never have again.

"_Mother fucker..._" he hissed under his breath.

Bella became increasingly more anxious and fidgety as the silence surrounding her stretched. "Who's there?" she asked again, this time her voice sounding more confident, strong.

Jake sighed in annoyance, and began to walk down the steps. "Chill, Bells. It's just me."

"Jake?" she asked, quizzically. "What are you doing he-"

"Don't stop," he blurted out, cutting her off mid-sentence, while shamelessly imploring her to continue. "Please, just, don't stop."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard her best friend sound so... vulnerable. "Jake? Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, slowly moving towards the steps.

"E-Everything's fine..." he stammered, desperately needing to hear that sweet sound again. "Please... just, don't stop," he breathed heavily.

She searched the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of her Jake but nothing; he remained a voice. Bella sighed wearily, while running her tired hands over her face. Her tired eyes fluttered to a close as she took a few seconds to regain some energy, allowing Jake to make his move.

"I-I don't understand," she mumbled drowsily. Her eyes remained closed as he - as quietly as he could - stepped onto the stage.

A large, warm hand cupped her cheek gently, causing her to flip her eyes open in alarm. She let out a deep, relieved breath as she moved her gaze up Jake's exquisite body and connected with his deep, affectionate, chocolate, brown eyes. It was there that she found her solace: her haven, her home.

"Bells, please... just... play for me?" he asked softly, offering her a sunny smile.

Dammit! He knew full well that she couldn't resist that smile - her smile.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, gave him an unsure look and averted her shy gaze to the floor. "I-I'm not good at playing in front of... people," she stuttered, the nerves now overwhelming her body.

Jake chuckled lightly, not believing that for one second. He lifted his free hand and tenderly lifted her chin with his forefinger, eager to see all of her beautiful face. "You sounded pretty damn amazing from where I was standing, honey."

"Jake, please... don't make me do this..." Bella pleaded, the butterflies flying wildly around her stomach, but not at playing - at playing in front of _him._

He leaned down, laid his forehead against hers and softly stroked her cheeks, trying to tell her it was alright. She didn't have to be nervous, not around him.

"What do I have to do?" he whispered, faintly.

Bella groaned in surrender, shaking her head against his and replied, "Disappear."

Jake smiled triumphantly, knowing he'd won her over and placed a chaste kiss on her nose, making his way over to the light switch but not before whispering, "That's my girl."

In less than a second the room fell dark, the only source of light consuming the large room was from the grey, clouded over sky. Bella took a deep, shaky breath and made her way over to the piano. Jake hastily moved to the edge of the stage and grabbed a chair settling it in front of her piano, but out of her sight.

She sat down, quietly lifted the lid and swallowed thickly while placing her trembling hands over the keys.

_Come on girl, you got this_, she told herself, willing herself on.

Jake sat quietly on his seat, his arms crossed as he looked over the piano and gazed longingly and proudly at the one girl who had him so flipped it was unreal. A twinge of guilt attacked his heart as he saw the look of fear flickering in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was force her into this or scare her.

Before he could make his move to stop her, her tiny, delicate fingers began to float over the keys, producing a truly beautiful sound.

He smiled, awe stricken and speechless, by this stunning angel. Jake watched as she closed her eyes, allowing the music she was creating to wash over and consume her. She drew her lower lip into her mouth as she focused, her shoulders moving with the fluid motions of her fingers. Bella and the piano were one: she the conductor, the piano her instrument of choice. Not a single thing could break them from this moment. The melody in the notes touched his heart, as the woman he loved more than life, wrapped her dainty body around his soul, making him hers for all eternity through the art of music.

Jake would forever belong to her. There was no one else for him, no one else would ever elicit the sheer love and devotion in him that she did. She was his other half, his missing piece. She was the light to his dark, the stars in his sky-his air.

Bella could deny it and fight the undeniable spark and love between them all she wanted, but it didn't matter because in the end, love always prevails.

~MfL~

She had just entered the second verse when she felt an unknown confidence arise from within her. The music, mood and feel of his eyes trained directly on her, had set her body alight with desire and passion. Granted, she wasn't a pro when it came to these... sensual feelings, but just knowing he was there and focused completely on her made her feel alive with want. As her fingers glided across the piano, Bella slowly, suggestively opened her eyes, her pupils lifting from the mouth of the instrument to the gorgeous guy sitting in front of her. She gazed at him long and hard, praying to God that her eyes mimicked what her heart and body was yearning for. She needed him - needed him to show her how real love feels. She needed him to take her and transform her from this shy caterpillar and into the beautiful, dazzling butterfly that she was deep down inside.

She needed him to make her his woman - in every way possible.

Jake immediately sensed the mood between them had changed. He sat forwards slightly, his elbows resting on his knees as the beauty in front of him gazed at him intensely. The ambience between them had turned into something deep, sexy and erotic. He swallowed thickly as he watched the top of her creamy chest heave heavily. He was mesmerised - captivated by this timid, retiring princess. There was a thickness collecting in the air, making it increasingly harder for him to breathe as she stole his breath away. His heavily eyes locked with hers, his lungs slowly beginning to fail as he realized hers held the same raw hunger and thirst as his. If this was how love felt, Jake wanted to feel it for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the music stopped, Bella stood from her seat, keeping her hooded eyes trained on his as she slowly, moved out from behind the piano and into his full view. Fuck, she was stunning. He shook his head in wonderment, perplexed at how such a delicate little flower could hold so much power over him.

Bella said nothing as she continued to float towards him, the loose fabric of her dress swaying as her body moved. Christ, he wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. Jake couldn't help but tear his spellbound, lust-filled eyes away from hers and lower them over her sensational body, groaning silently as he watched her delectable hips rock from side to side, inching closer and closer into his warm embrace.

"Jake..." she whispered like an angel.

He closed his eyes, his breath leaving his body in harsh, erratic spurts as he detected the hint of desire in her tones.

Was this possible? Was he dreaming? Would he wake up any second and be lying in his own bed, wishing that this moment right here was real? God, he hoped not.

Bella was now stood in between his, long, muscular legs, glancing down at him with an unadulterated passion, an unwavering need that only he could fulfil. She bent down slightly, smiling warmly as she saw his chocolate eyes were veiled from her and gently cupped his smooth cheek.

"Jake..." she whispered again, damn near making him whimper at the sound of it. "Honey, open your eyes. I want to look at you," she told him, softly.

Jake forced his eyes open, his breath getting caught in his throat as he saw how close she was to him. "Yes... honey?" he asked nervously, his palms beginning to perspire at the mere thought of her precious body almost touching his.

"Would you... do something with me?" Bella asked quietly, terrified he would reject her.

His eyes snapped to hers as he replied without delay, "Anything."

She smiled, placed her small hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "Come," she instructed with a gentle tone, pulling him up from the chair and walking him over towards her piano.

Jake would be lying if he said he wasn't a little confused, but at this particular moment in time a fucking meteor shower could have invaded the earth and he wouldn't have cared; he just needed to have her close. Bella stepped between the instrument and the stool and took her seat, while gently tugging on his arm and hinting for him to sit with her.

He complied, his body and heart in a complete trance as she - much to his chagrin - released his fingers and placed hers on his thigh. He groaned internally, trying to keep his cool but quickly losing the fight. How he didn't bust a nut he'll never know.

"Play with me?" she asked innocently, the purity of her voice making him want to almost cry with happiness.

He gulped hard, forcing down the moan that wanted to unleash from his throat and nodded in agreement. Jake had no clue how to play, but he knew she would teach him the basics.

She did exactly that.

Bella smiled happily, and hesitantly placed her hands over his. The connection was instant and they both felt it. It was like a thousand delicious shock waves straight to the heart, bringing them both to life as their skin grazed each other's; nothing could describe it. She turned slightly, her body suddenly feeling hot under his powerful gaze. Bella slowly lifted her shy gaze back to him, almost gasping as she witnessed the mixture of unbridled passion, pain and love hidden in his eyes. She swallowed and licked her lips, her heart beating like a drum against her chest as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

She gently pressed his nimble fingers onto the ivory keys, closing her eyes in awe as that beautiful sound emanated from the machine in front of them both. Jake couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was hypnotising and absolutely perfect. He could easily gaze into her eyes for the rest of his life and never get bored. He sighed in contentment as he felt her soft fingers guide his over the keys, making sweet music with him.

It was fucking perfect.

Who knew playing piano could be so erotic?

They continued this sensual dance for a little longer: her teaching him what key was what and telling him to go a little gentler when he accidentally on purpose did something wrong so she would touch him again. Jake watched her happily, her eyes glistening with joy as she glanced at the keys and played with ease.

After a few attempts of the same song, he decided to push his luck and scooted a little closer, removing one arm from the piano and slyly placing it around her waist, curing his fingers around her hip. Bella bit her lip and smiled at his bold movement and also tried something a little more brazen; she took one hand from the keys and rested it midway up his thigh, feeling him shiver under her touch.

They both smile inwardly-wanting to jump up and down and yell out that they had touched one another-but instead they kept a calm and cool composure. Once Bella became more comfortable with entering into these new realms of intimacy with Jake, she laid her head on his shoulder and hummed happily into his neck. He smiled and softly kissed the top of her head while continuing to play how she had shown him, when out of the blue a heavenly sound emanated from her mouth.

_"Underneath the starlight, starlight, we'll be lost in the rhythm so right..."_

Jake pulled back, shocked at how she never ceased to amaze him.

Bella smiled impishly and turned her not-so-innocent gaze onto him, her lips curved into a knowing smile as he stared at her in disbelief. She removed her fingers from the piano, now just wanting to concentrate on him. She trailed her fingertips up his clothed bicep and curled them into his nape.

The hunger and passion was now evident between them both.

Jake sighed in happiness and closed his eyes, dropping his head into the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled her fruity, intoxicating scent. God, she smelled so fucking amazing. His shaky hands flirted with the thin fabric on her hips and roughly fisted it. He absentmindedly ran the tip of his nose up the slope of her neck, wanting so badly to end this torture. Jake wanted to kiss her so badly he could taste it. He had waited for this since the second they met-the moment he could end this emotion-driven dance they were sharing-but he couldn't help but savour this unbelievable moment for just a little longer.

Bella stumbled over her words as she attempted to continue her singing; she could barely think straight, let alone sing. He was doing something crazy to her - something so passionate and explosive it sent a shiver of desire surging over her entire body. She breathed softly into his ear, her lips ghosting across the tender skin of his earlobe and her lips curling into a smirk as she felt him tense and moan into her neck.

They both pulled back, but only enough so they could gaze into each other's eyes. He needed to see that she needed him - this - as much as he did and as he nervously lifted his lust-filled eyes, all he saw was passion, love, contentment and an unappeasable need fill her beautiful chocolate orbs.

She swallowed thickly, her wet tongue slipped out and slid over her chapped lips in preparation for what she hoped was coming. After what felt like a lifetime, she watched with urgency as his own eyes dropped to her lips and his large, bronze hand pressed lightly into her lower back, pushing her towards him. Jake gulped and fought unbelievably hard to keep his restraint intact as he felt her soft, slender fingers snake up his strong, muscular arm, softly rub his bicep with her thumb and finally drape her arm over his broad shoulders.

Jake leaned in ever so slightly, desperately needing to close the distance between them, and gently lifted his arm up to cup her cheek. He gazed longingly into her deep, brown eyes and whispered softly, "Do you want this as much as I do?"

Those words were her undoing.

Shy, retiring and timid Bella was no longer in control. Strong, powerful, independent Bella was here, and she was ready to take whatever he was offering.

Without hesitation, she leaned in the rest of the way and, before kissing his gorgeous lips, she replied just as delicately, "What do you think?" Finally, her warm, soft lips brushed against his.

An elated moan escaped his mouth as their lips joined and slowly began to move together. After a few experimental moments of soft, gentle and hesitant kissing, they both deepened the kiss. For years he had waited for this mind-blowing moment, and now it was finally here, he wouldn't change it for the world. Jake responded wholeheartedly, pressing his entire mouth firmly against hers, their lips lapping and smacking against each other's as the kiss gained more intensity.

Bella cupped the back of his head and pulled him further into her, craving and yearning so much more. As they continued this amazing, erotic dance, they both let out involuntary moans of pleasure and arched into each other's touch. Jake growled deeply as he felt her perfect round breasts press tightly against him. He groaned in slight pain as his now impossibly hard dick twitched through his jeans as her delicious, hardened nipples brushed through the cotton of his shirt.

Fuck.

At this development, calm and cool Jake zoomed out of the building and was now replaced with a man who had only one need - his woman. They kissed each other fervently; their hands flew all over their bodies as they quickly explored each other and learned things that they never knew about before now. He wanted to take things slow with her, give her what she deserved, but as they ravaged each other's lips, all pleasant thoughts flew out the window.

The sexual tension between them was now at boiling point.

It was heated, hungry and savage, and everything they both needed. His tongue glided along her lip, gently biting and pulling it into his mouth, his palms kneaded her hips, as a low, growl emanated from within him as she forced herself further into him. Bella moaned loudly, desperately, pushing her entire body into this passionate embrace. Her moan only encouraged him further as he lifted and placed her on his lap, stopping briefly to allow her time to manoeuvre into a straddling position. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and forced him closer into her, while her hands did the same to his neck. They both whimpered into each other's mouths as they felt each other's sex rub against them. The pure heat radiating from her was fucking delicious.

Jake's left hand firmly squeezed her soft, toned ass, making him groan and damn near bust a nut right there! His free hand suggestively flirted with the thin fabric of her dress, urgently needing to feel her silky skin. Nervously he lifted his trembling hand up her gorgeous body, his fingernail ever so slightly touching the curve of her breast. She moaned and pushed her breast into his hand, needing him to touch her, desperately wanting to feel his hands on her. He took this as good sign and moved his hand a little higher, brushing the pad of his thumb across her hardened nipple through the thin material of her dress. Bella arched once more, her head falling back, giving Jake a beautiful view of her bare neck and full cleavage.

"Fuck, Bells," Jake swallowed thickly, stunned by the vision in front of him.

"Jake..." She whimpered with her eyes tightly closed, her mind hazy and blurred from experiencing his intimate touches.

He looked at his angel in awe. She looked absolutely perfect: her beautiful lips were swollen and protruding from their passionate kiss. Her clothing looked slightly dishevelled from him touching her intimately, her cheeks were flushed a gorgeous rosy shade and her breathing was leaving her body in laboured spurts.

Jake was proud of himself. He did that to her.

Not being able to stand the distance any longer, he wrapped his hand around her waist and lifted her so they were face to face again and quickly captured her delicious lips. His kiss was considerably more hungry and possessive than before. Now that he'd had a taste of Bella Swan there was no going back; he was addicted now. His tongue darted into her mouth, a low grunt left his mouth as he felt her soft, wet one dance with his.

They were both getting into it pretty hot and heavy, when Jake lifted her and placed her on the keys of the piano, creating a loud, high-pitched sound of certain keys being pressed simultaneously. Bella smiled against his lips and lifted her bare legs higher so his hardness pushed into her aching core. He gave a strangled moan as his hand slowly glided over the soft skin of her thigh, his eyes rolling into his head at the contact and encircled them within his palm. Bella moaned lightly into his mouth, her teeth captured his bottom lip and dominantly drew it into her mouth and suckled. She bit down on his lip, causing him to hiss and swept her warm, soft tongue over the ache to ease the soreness. Jake held her closer as her affections became more ruthless, his groin was grinding into her panty-covered core, his hips jerking at the intense friction they were creating between them. Bella leaned back against the piano as the man she loved ground his hard sex into her, her head hung lazily as she ran her exploratory fingers over his well-defined torso, feeling every muscle twitch under her touch. A loud moan escaped her lips as he thrust harder, making her thighs clamp around him and force him closer.

He swore loudly as her beautiful, creamy thighs tightened around him, pressing the head of his cock further into her core. He bit his lip and continued to move his hand up her thigh and carelessly cup her ass. Jake slammed her into him, both of them now lost amongst the mist of their love. Bella fisted his shirt and yanked him closer, their bodies now glued together as they continued to roll their hips. They both gazed at each other with thick, heavy eyes as they breathed heavily. Jake's right hand flew onto the top of the instrument and gripped it so firmly that his knuckles paled. She reached up and palmed his smooth face, scraping her nails very gently down his cheek - soft enough it didn't hurt him, but hard enough that it left a slight mark.

As he towered over her, his own body pushing her further back until her spine collided with the ridge of the piano. He somehow managed to slam the brakes on, not wanting to take this any further without telling her he loved her.

Jake pulled back, breathless. His love-filled eyes lowered down to hers where he saw the same emotion mirrored in hers. He smiled softly and gently stroked her cheek. The silence between them spoke volumes as they gazed at each other with such a raw passion and love. It was then that he finally found the courage to tell the woman he loved how he felt.

He slowly lifted her chin and placed a long, lingering kiss there, then looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes, both of them full of unshed tears as he whispered, "I love you, Bella Swan. I'm in love with you and I want you to be with me." He paused and took a deep breath. "I know I don't have a lot to offer you. I can't buy you expensive cars, and plush houses in nice rural areas, but what I can give you is a lifetime of happiness, love, security, joy and warmth. I promise to love you every second of every day if you just give me that chance. I might not be the richest dude on the planet, but I'll work my damn ass off to provide for you. That I can promise you," Jake finished, the relief of his confession evident on his features.

Bella stared at him for a few moments, shocked. His confident composure was slowly fading into nothing as the silence stretched between them. He swallowed thickly and looked down at her worriedly. Had he pushed her too far? Read her wrong? Did she not feel that way for him? Maybe it was only sexual for her. Ah, fuck!

"Bells...?"

"Did you really mean that?" she asked, her voice going up an octave.

Jake trod carefully, not knowing where she was going with this, but decided honestly was the best policy. "Yes, baby. I meant every word." He leaned down and laid his forehead against hers and softly closed his eyes. "The last thing I want to do is freak you out, but yes, I'm in love with you. I have been since the moment I first saw you. You're all I have and will ever see; nothing else matters except you. I know it might take a little time because we've been friends for so long, but I can safety say, my feelings for you have not been one of a friend for a _very_ long time. I know it's-"

He was cut off by the feel of her warm, soft lips being crushed against his. She kissed him hard and fast for an impossible amount of time, not letting up until they both desperately needed air.

They pulled back, panting. Bella's hand rested happily on his chest, watching it rise and fall with each of his inhalations. Jake gazed at her wide-eyed in surprise-he never expected that! Just when he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore, her mouth opened and a beautiful sound flowed out, while looking deep into his eyes. "Jake, I don't need any of those things, you know I'm not that kind of girl. I love you because of who you are, not because of how wealthy you may or may not be." She then kissed him lovingly, tenderly and whispered, "You should know that by now."

In that moment he literally could have died.

She loved him! Like, really loved him!

Finally she had said it!

"You really love me?" he asked again, needing to hear it one last time.

Bella chuckled lightly, gently cupped his face and pulled him down to her lips. "Yes, Jacob Black, I really love you." Their lips joined in the sweetest, most amazing kiss they had ever experienced.

Wrapped in each others arms, with nothing but the sound of their shallow breathing and whispers of love, right there in that very auditorium, surrounded by nothing but their desire, they made their own sensual, erotic, passionate music.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think! :)**


End file.
